Intertwined
by Jextacy
Summary: Rukia, Isane, Rangiku, and Unohana, their lives intertwined. M rated for language and adult situations.
1. Prologue

.

This story takes place within the final months of the 17 month period after Aizen's defeat, and before the Quincie's attack. It is also yuri and M rated for adult content.

* * *

**Prologue**

Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

* * *

Inseparable. They were probably the closest captain lieutenant duo in all of the Gotei 13. One was barely seen without the other somewhere nearby. Mentor and mentee with an almost mother daughter-ish bond. This was the relationship between Isane Kotetsu and her captain Retsu Unohana.

Isane could still remember the day she first met her captain. She was a much younger girl in the Shinigami Academy with her sister. A shy girl who was dissatisfied with her body, unconfident, and disillusioned with her lackluster performance in Hakuda and Zanjutsu. She could barely keep up with her younger and tinier sister's battle prowess and when it came time to graduate she was disappointed to be assigned to the Fourth Division. She spent her days moping around aimlessly, speaking to no one until one day the Captain noticed her. Captain Unohana sat down and spoke to Isane to get to know this unknown new recruit and like that her life had changed. The very sound of Unohana's voice was soothing to her and warm and Unohana saw something in Isane. She immediately took Isane under her wing and Isane soon felt at home.

Isane learned everything she knew about healing from her captain, and she learned fast. She rose through the ranks just as quickly until she became the healer and Shinigami we know her to be. The second best healer in all of Soul Society and the loyal lieutenant of the Fourth Division.

She admired her captain from the beginning too, and never truly felt comfortable around anyone but her or Kiyone. But when the hormonal surge that accompanies puberty came around her admiration grew into a serious crush.

She never fantasized about her captain sexually, she respected Unohana too much for that, nor did she think about her attraction to Unohana much, but she was in love without a shadow of doubt and abstractly wished she could someday be with her. To sleep beside her, kiss the soft smooth lips that conveyed her soft smooth voice, and be held in her loving arms. She accepted the idea that it could never happen as fact and was satisfied living her life out as is. Silent in her admiration.

Unohana, being deeply perceptive knew that Isane was crushing on her. She liked it and thought it was cute. She liked Isane's tender girlish innocence. And she knew that her attraction wasn't overtly sexual if at all. She did however occasionally catch Isane gazing upon her for a bit too long, but this just made her feel sexy, her attractiveness appreciated, so she didn't mind.

Now, given that Isane had only been attracted to one person in her entire life, she couldn't really be categorized as a lesbian. Unohana was definitely somewhat bisexual, having been involved with men and women in the past. But Rukia, Rukia was a total lesbian. Unfortunately she was a lesbian in denial. In trying to live up to her strict and partially self-imposed ideals she swore off love at a young age, determined to live out her life as a warrior loyaly serving the Gotei 13. And she strove to suppress her lesbianism so as to uphold the noble name of the very traditional Kuchiki family.

Rukia had developed quite the close friendship with Isane though and the lesbianism and desire for love that had lied buried within her for so long bubbled to the surface of her consciousness once again.

Unlike Isane's innocent longings, Rukia's were far more mature. See to Rukia, Isane was friggin sexy. She liked everything about Isane, her height, her messy silver hair with the subtle decorative strands on the side, the way she moved, the sound of her voice. Everything. She was infatuated with the girl and every moment she shared with Isane, her new closest friend, was both blissful and trying.

The two were spending more and more time together and consequently Isane was spending less of her free time with Unohana. To her own surprise Unohana actually became a little jealous. She wondered why she was jealous. Wondering if it was just because she got used to Isane's ever presence and just liked having her around or if it was it something more. Could it be that she missed the warmth of Isane's silent one sided love? Was the love completely one sided in the first place?

These were the questions Unohana was asking herself as she sat outside sipping tea in her garden while staring out into the peaceful night sky. Her lieutenant was out late for a Sunday, 9 o'clock and long past sundown, and she was almost certainly with Rukia. Unohana actually missed her. "What if I really do like my lieutenant?" she asked herself. Then she sighed, and sipped from her tea. The fabric of her robe keeping her warm in the cool night breeze.

. . .


	2. CH1: Sparks

.

* * *

**Sparks**

Meteor by The Bird And The Bee

* * *

Earlier that afternoon, the sun was on its way down and Isane and Rukia sat next to each other on a bench in front of a café sipping warm autumnal beverages. They were winding down from a long day of walking around together, looking at shops, buying things, and just plain enjoying each other's company.

And Rukia was nervous. She was nervous because in one of her bags sat another bag in which there was a pair of earrings she bought for Isane.

It took a lot for Rukia to buy these earrings. Upon seeing them in a jewelry shop they visited earlier she knew they'd look gorgeous on Isane. Immediately an internal battle in Rukia set off over whether to buy them for her or not.

'Is it too forward? Will she think I'm trying to buy her love? No, no, friends can buy each other jewelry. But I don't want her to be my friend though, I want her to be my… No, no! Rukia stop! You can't. What would Byakuya say? What would Soul Society think? She probably doesn't like me anyway. But they'd look so good on her ears. Oh, those ears. God if I could touch them. Dammit. I'm a mess…'

The conflict in her mind went on like this for a while until she made a compromise with herself. She decided that she would get the earrings and simply suppress her infatuation until it was no more. It made no sense. But that is how she convinced herself.

And now as she sat beside Isane whose face looked equally as happy and peaceful as hers looked troubled and uncomfortable, she wondered if now was the right time to gift the earrings.

'It would be pretty romantic to give it to her right now, with the soft wind, and the leaves.' she thought before catching herself again. Then she glanced over at Isane's who seemed pleasantly lost in nothing and thought 'fuck it'.

"Isane." she called.

"Hmm." Isane said, cheeks filled with cocoa, then swallowed. "What?"

"I got you something," Rukia said as she retrieved the bag then presented it to Isane.

"Wow thanks Rukia!" she said as she put her cup down and grabbed the plain white plastic bag.

"What is it!?" she asked as she excitedly felt the small box through the plastic bag.

"Open it." Rukia said smiling and enjoying Isane's almost giddy excitement.

Isane pulled out a small black box. "Jewelry?" she asked as she opened it carefully.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as the contents met her eyes. "They're so pretty!" she said as she pulled a delicate looking pair of red earrings out. Each earring had four square crystals that became progressively smaller as they went down. They sparkled in the light much like Isane's eyes did as she gazed upon them.

"What are they?" she asked Rukia.

"They're made of Goldstone: copper crystals suspended in glass. Apparently monks in Italy invented it. Anyway the crystals are bound by silver wire and yeah, I just thought they'd look good on you." Rukia said completely casually.

Isane gave Rukia a big hug rocking her back and forth in sheer gratitude and Rukia melted inside.

She then took her own earrings off and put on the new ones and asked "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Rukia responded in a tone that gave away her true emotions. But Isane didn't notice, she just smiled and giggled in happy appreciation.

"Do you wear earrings?" she asked as she reached out to push the hair covering Rukia's ears back. Her touch was gentle, the skin of her fingertips soft.

"No I don't." Rukia responded almost trembling.

"Wow. Your ears aren't even pierced!" Isane exclaimed as she ran her thumb across the earlobe.

"Yeah I never got around to it, and my hair covers my ears anyway." She said.

"You should pierce them. I think a blue earring would complement your eyes, maybe even a purple pair." Isane suggested.

"I guess I might." she responded as Isane finished her inspections and removed her hand from Rukia's ear. The removal brought relief to Rukia. That level of contact made her so tense, but part of her missed it and wanted more of Isane's touch.

"Wow Rukia, today's been amazing." Isane said.

"Yes." Rukia agreed. "We've been out so long it's starting to get dark."

"I know. I should probably get back now. Unohana Taicho is probably worried. Let's hang out again next weekend?" she suggested.

"That would be nice."

"Ok then. I'll see ya Sunday." Isane said as she and Rukia got up. "Maybe we'll pierce your ears next week." She suggested.

Rukia laughed and said "Ok. Maybe."

"Sweet." Isane said then pulled Rukia into a tight hug once again and held her there for a moment. Rukia with her barely five foot self was completely cocooned in Isane's arms. Isane after all was a full foot and four inches taller. Rukia had grown used to hugs from Isane but his hug was tighter, this hug was special. Its tightness forced Rukia's head between Isane's boobs and squished them under the pressure of her head. She liked it, finding it quite comfortable. The warmth of Isane's body up against hers felt so nice too and she just wanted to keep holding on.

"Ohh you're awesome Rukia." Isane said.

"Thanks. You're awesome too." Rukia said with her voice muffled.

Then they let each other go, Isane grabbed her bags and her cocoa, and set off, while Rukia remained behind sitting and thinking for a bit.

She was happy that she had made Isane happy. She definitely enjoyed the day she just shared with her. But the entire experience only increased her desire to be closer to Isane. She wanted to feel the closeness of that hug again. She wanted to feel the warmth of her love. And all she could think of was how she didn't and couldn't have her. Usually unbothered by the cold, the queen of ice felt cold and alone as she meandered back to the Thirteenth Division in the breeze of the cool evening air.

Isane on the other hand walked home hurriedly. She had lost track of time and stayed out later than usual. Unohana probably wouldn't be mad about it, it was Sunday after all, but she did clearly say that she would return before sundown and even though she and Unohana had nothing planned Isane liked to remain punctual and true to her word.

She arrived at the Fourth and approached the building she and Unohana lived in. They were neighbors, respective living areas situated right next to each other and separated only by a wall. Unohana's space was bigger by virtue of her superior rank but they shared a porch and yard in which Unohana kept a small garden of flowers and herbs.

The lights were off in Unohana's quarters which was odd. She usually stayed up later than this. So Isane made her way to the only other place her captain would be and found her in the backyard seated upon the bench before the flowers. She sat motionless, statuesque, and without turning her head said "Good evening Isane."

Isane froze in her tracks. She understood how her captain knew she was there, she simply recognized her rieatsu but still, it caught her by surprise. It always did.

"Hello Taicho." She said in response as she resumed her approach.

She stood before her captain now with bags still in hand then said "I'm sorry I came back late Taicho." with a small apologetic bow.

"Isane, today is your day off. You could have stayed out all night if you wanted to and it would have been fine." Unohana said sweetly. "You went shopping with Rukia I see. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. We didn't buy much, we mostly walked around and talked and then we went to that café you recommended and Rukia gave me these earrings." She said as she gestured towards the dangling pendants.

"Oh! Come sit so I can see them." Unohana said with what for her was a great display of excitement.

Isane put the bags down and sat beside her captain. And Unohana reached out to touch the earrings. Unohana rarely touched Isane, in fact she almost never did, but when she did the sensation was intoxicating. Isane felt honored to be touched by her captain and fell mesmerized by it. It was unlike the touch of any other human being. Each movement precise, purposeful, and featherlike in its gentleness, yet sharp and direct like the swing of a sword. The action sending her into a whirlwind.

As such Isane could barely breathe as Unohana caressingly and slowly slid four fingers, warmed by her beverage, behind Isane's earlobe to lift the earring slightly and tilt it toward her eyes. Then she ran her thumb from where the earring attached down the entire length of the well made ornament, feeling it for a moment before withdrawing her hand. Her touch was gentle, the skin of her fingertips soft.

This contact lasted but a moment but it felt like an eternity of silence. Isane looking at her captain's placid face, Unohana looking at the earring and her lieutenant's ear.

Visual inspections finished, Unohana's eyes snapped back towards Isane's. The motion so sudden it slightly startled Isane. But she immediately calmed as she saw something. Something about the way Unohana looked at her changed for a moment. Something enthralling and comforting manifested itself in Unohana's eyes, sparkling in the dark as she simply said "Very pretty, Isane." Then looked away and leaned back against the bench.

Isane sat back, finally relieved of Unohana's quiet and gentle assault on her senses. That level of contact, closeness and attention made her so tense. But part of her missed it and wanted more of Unohana's touch.

"That was very nice of Rukia don't you think?" Unohana said after swallowing another sip of her tea.

"Yes. She's such an amazing friend, I wish I got to know her sooner."

Unohana nodded and said hmm.

"So how was your day captain?" Isane asked, reciprocating in the small talk.

"Oh it was good. I tidied up, and read a little."

"No gardening?" Isane asked knowing that Unohana usually tended to her garden on Sunday afternoons.

"No, I was summoned for an emergency surgery. Someone from the Eleventh accidentally had their throat slit pretty deep when some wild sparring got out of hand."

Isane chuckled, and then cleared her throat in that awkward manner people will do to try and hide their laughter. "That sounds like a fairly simple surgery." She said.

Unohana smirked. She was amused that Isane found humor in the situation, and was pleased that Isane saw the need for seriousness and respect for the man.

"It was simple." Unohana confirmed. "He lost most of his blood volume though, had no pulse, and his rieatsu was fading fast. "Flickering like a candle flame." they said. And since neither you, nor I, nor Lemura were on shift they panicked and called me in. He is stable now and should recover pretty quickly. I got back about an hour ago and I've been sitting here since looking up at the sky since. Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes." Isane said, always impressed when her captain talked about their work.

Then they fell silent again. The cold wind of the night blew upon their skin. Unohana finished her cup of tea, and put it down, satisfied and not wishing to pour herself more. She clasped her hands between her legs and let out a long heavy breath.

"It's cold," Isane said. "Shouldn't we go inside?"

"There is high chance there will be a meteor tonight. I wish to see it." Unohana responded.

"Oh, wow! What a great way to end the day!" Isane exclaimed. "I should tell Rukia."

And Unohana's jealousy returned. Isane's words made her feel like she would rather share this moment with Rukia than with her.

Isane summoned a hell butterfly and sent it off to Rukia informing her of the upcoming astronomical event.

"I'm so cold but I don't want to go inside to get a blanket and miss it." Isane said with an excited smile to her captain. "Are you cold Taicho?"

"Yes."

"Oh then I'll go find us blankets." Isane said getting up to go.

"Oh don't trouble yourself." Unohana said as she gestured Isane to sit back down. "I'll go." She said before flash stepping into her quarters, grabbing a blanket, and returning faster than Isane could say a word.

"Taicho!"

"You looked like you intended to walk and retrieve a blanket. I figured this would be faster."

"I didn't even see you move." Isane said, awestruck at the woman who was standing before here with one folded blanket in hand.

Unohana smiled her beautiful smile and sat back down.

She unfolded the blanket as Isane looked on wondering why she only brought one.

Then without warning she scooted right up next to Isane and wrapped the blanket around the both of them before curling up into a ball and snuggling up against her lieutenant.

This was the most intimate contact Isane had ever had with her captain. While the touch of the ear before was mesmerizing, this contact was bizarre.

See, Isane usually felt small, next to her captain. Not in a negative sense, like feeling weak or inferior, but in the sense that Unohana had such a commanding presence. Unohana was always in control of the situation she was in. She never showed worry or fear but rather calm knowing determination and self-certainty.

But the way she had just positioned herself beside Isane displayed vulnerability, something Isane had never seen from her captain. Furthermore, the fact that Unohana, the woman she turned to for strength and guidance when she was weak, when she was vulnerable, was turning to her for comfort and protection added to the strangeness of this arrangement even if she only sought protection from the cold.

The contact caught her way off guard but it was also arousing in a way and she briefly thought of how nice it would be to pull Unohana onto her lap, wrap her arms around her body, and kiss her softly on the neck. She trembled at the thought and put it out of her mind lest she get too excited. But she wanted that nonetheless. She wanted Unohana to be closer to her. She wanted to feel more of her captain. And indeed Unohana wanted the same thing.

"You're so warm Taicho." Isane said softly.

"So are you." Unohana responded in kind.

Then, motivated by desire yet regulated by restraint, Isane boldly wrapped an arm around her captain's shoulder and pulled the blanket tighter around them.

"Are you comfortable Taicho?" she asked, speaking with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Very." Unohana responded then rested her head against Isane.

Isane's heart melted. And they sat like this until the meteor flew across the sky and graced their eyes with its beauty.

. . .


	3. CH2: The Depths

.

* * *

**The Depths**

Clams Casino I'm God

* * *

Unfortunately Rukia's evening didn't go as romantically as Isane's and Unohana's did. She arrived at the 13th and went to her quarters without greeting a soul. She put her bags down then removed her outerwear and hopped in bed, burying herself in the white sheets and amongst the pillows. She had taken a while to get home and so she was pretty cold.

The warmth of her bed brought her comfort. She smiled, grateful for the fact that she had such a large and comfortable bed all to herself. And immediately her smile faded because she realized that her bed was all to herself, that she had no one to share it with.

Rukia rolled onto her side, reached out, and ran her hand down the mattress longingly, imagining Isane lying there with her. She curled up as if spooning as she wondered what Isane would wear to bed. Would she sleep in her underwear? Something more modest? Rukia slept topless, wearing only her underwear and the thought of her and Isane in bed together like that, skin on skin, began to turn her on. She hugged a pillow and clenched her inner thighs as her mind spiraled down into fantasy and her thoughts became sexual.

What type of lover would Isane be? Would she take a leading role, a following role, or be somewhere in the middle? Rukia envisioned Isane as being somewhere in the middle. She imagined herself walking into her bedroom to find Isane sitting on the far edge of the bed with her back to the door, waiting for her, beckoning. Isane sat clad in white underwear and a simple bra, leaning back on her arms for support. Her thin long braids ran down her back, the crack of her butt peeking above the hem of her low-riding thin white underwear. Isane turned her head to the side with a greeting smile as Rukia crawled across the bed to join her.

Rukia shivered and slid a hand into her Chappy panties as she imagined running her hands down the sides of Isane's long lean and pale torso and kissing her neck before unclasping her bra and freeing the squishy warm boobs beneath.

Rukia was oh so wet and warm down below. She massaged her anatomy as she imagined kissing Isane all over and Isane kissing her. Now touching her external genitalia with greater force and squeezing one of her own boobs she envisioned Isane looming above her and looking down. Looking down at her naked body, ready with legs spread and then burying her face in Rukia's crotch.

Rukia spread her legs wide and rubbed her clit, moaning softly as she squeezed on a hardening nipple. Eyes shut tight, she imagined what is Isane's long thin fingers could do to her as she inserted two of her own deep within. Becoming louder she rolled over and continued touching herself face down, lost in this lewd and beautiful fantasy.

Vocalizing into fabric she rode the growing wave of pleasure as she penetrated her flesh deeper and rubbed her clit faster and imagined every sexual detail possible about Isane. They way she'd moan, the way her face would look if Rukia touched her, how she'd taste, how she'd smell, if she'd like her nipples to be pinched or bitten softly as she would, all of it.

In time she reached the crest of the wave and came crashing down in orgasm with it. Writhing as it flowed through her body.

It was physically satisfying but not emotionally so. And so as she came down from the sexual endorphins the shame and guilt she felt toward her feelings returned in force. She looked at her glistening fingers with disgust and wiped them off on the sheets then got up, dried herself, and put on a fresh pair of underwear and a t-shirt.

Then she fell back into bed and let out a long sigh.

"Fuck this." She muttered to herself.

"Rukia." Sode No Shirayuki called from within her Zanpakuto which lied propped up upon the shelves.

"Yes!" Rukia said surprised as she got up to retrieve the sword.

"Let me out."

"O-k." Rukia said then unsheathed the sword and placed her other hand upon the blade, letting her energy flow into it and allowing Sode No Shirayuki to manifest.

She sheathed it again and put it down as her Zanpakuto spirit's form coalesced before her in all her white snow themed glory.

"Sorry you saw that Yuki." Rukia said apologizing for masturbating in her presence.

"It's fine. I gave you privacy when things became... graphic." Sode No Shirayuki responded. "But still. We need to talk."

"About what?" Rukia questioned a bit red in the face.

"About you, about this, about your feelings for Isane." Yuki said as she sat on the bed.

Rukia looked down at her pale legs dejected and ashamed.

"You can't go on like this. Wanting, wishing, and hating yourself for it. I've held back on telling you this for too long but you have to do something."

"Like what? I can't get over her and it's not like I can tell her…"

"Yes you can."

Rukia's facial expression changed to that of someone who was hearing pure insanity.

"No I can't, no one would accept it. Even if she does."

"But if she does? Isn't that enough?"

Sode No Shirayuki was right and Rukia knew it. All that matters in love are the people involved, the lovers themselves and no one else. But she persisted with her resistance.

"I am a Kuchiki. An adopted Kuchiki at that. I can't insult tradition like this." she said.

"I know. But you are also you. And you are in love with her. It isn't fair to live your life denying yourself to satisfy the world. At least talk to Byakuya. If you get his blessing then you won't have an excuse to not pursue her."

"And if I don't get his blessing?"

"Well," Yuki said then paused and wondered about the likelihood of this possibility.

"Well then at least you won't be the reason you don't have her." Yuki said somberly.

Rukia looked off pondering the possibility.

"Ok. I'll do it." She said, accepting the fact that she had to try.

"Good. I hate seeing you this way." Sode No Shirayuki said.

Sode No Shirayuki was a good friend. She truly cared for Rukia and wanted the best for her. They sat silently for a couple moments. Rukia thinking about when and how to ask Byakuya and what he would say. And Yuki about what to do if he said no.

"Yuki." Rukia said.

"Hmm."

"Do you have someone you love?" she asked.

Sode No Shirayuki smiled. "No." she responded honestly. "I don't. Love is… a great inconvenience. It distracts and preoccupies the mind and makes the heart vulnerable to pain. Pain from the one you love abusing your love, pain from not being able to have them, and pain from having them taken away. And yet it seems to be something beautiful. It seems to be the happiest most satisfying feeling one could feel. More pleasurable even than acts of intimacy with that special person. In a way love is weakness wrapped in a shroud of beauty. Personally I've never felt that way about anyone, and I'd be satisfied with my life if I never did. But if I did start to feel that way about someone, especially if I felt that way to the extent that you do now, I don't think I would fight it."

"Wise words." Rukia said as she took a moment to consider what Sode No Shirayuki just said. Thinking that her feelings for Isane were indeed a burden on her heart. And realizing that this was in fact the first time she had actually loved someone.

All of her attractions before this were primarily physical, some were vaguely emotional, but this attraction, this infatuation with Isane was something more. Her heart longed like it never had before. Of course, given her actions in bed tonight and given the movements of her wavering eyes upon Isane's body it was physical as well. But by far the attractiveness of Isane's character and her radiant soul was what drew Rukia the most. After all, Rukia never felt this way toward Renji, her first, who she had slept with a couple times when they were much younger. Nor did she ever feel this way about either of the girls she had brief and secretive flings with during her Shinigami Academy days. People had attracted her eyes before and three had touched her flesh, but this was the first time someone had attracted her heart. It was a beautiful feeling that she felt for Isane. Despite the stress it caused her. Oh how magnificent it would be if Isane returned it in kind and they grew and cultivated their love together. And if Sode No Shirayuki were to begin to feel that same feeling she would see the beauty too.

"Tell me if you find somebody Yuki, somebody to love and I'll make it so that you can be with them." She said knowing that the existence of a Zanpakuto, one where they live their life in a sword, their very existence a fragment of a soul, was not conducive to maintaining a romantic relationship with another being.

"I will if I do Rukia. I will if I do." Yuki said.

At that moment a hell butterfly phased through the wall and flew slowly and gracefully toward Rukia. She put her hand out and it landed on her finger.

"It's from Isane." She said.

"What does it say?"

And Rukia conveyed the message.

_Hey Rukia. My captain just told me that there is supposed to be a meteor in the sky tonight and that it should fly by anytime now. We're outside waiting for it now. I thought you might like to see it too so I send you this message in case you didn't know it was coming. Anyway I hope this gets to you on time._

_-Isane_

"A meteor." Yuki said with interest. "Let's go outside and see it."

"Ok." Rukia said.

And so Rukia put on some pants and a warmer top and they went outside. In a few minutes the meteor flew across the sky leaving a bright streak behind it as it flew and then disappeared. It was a pretty sight and after it passed they went back inside and said goodnight to each other.

Sode No Shirayuki returned to the blade and retreated within and Rukia took a hot bath, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. She slept deeply and soundly.

. . .

Rangiku unfortunately missed the meteor. She had spent the evening indoors playing cards, chilling, and drinking very lightly with Renji, Shuuhei and Izuru. When they all began to get tired her three visitors went home and she went to bed early getting a good night's sleep.

. . .

Meanwhile at the Fourth, Isane was in bed dreaming of ridiculous things while Unohana was engaged in the dance of death. Bodies lie on the ground around her and the air smelled of blood. She was surrounded on every side by her foes, hundreds of them coming in droves, and she cut them down in droves.

It was a dark scene, not because of the gore, but because it was literally dark and poorly illuminated.

Unohana was enjoying herself. Part of her wished her opponents were stronger, that they'd put up more of a fight. But the other part of her realized that there was strength in numbers and that if she didn't stay on her toes and stay aware she could conceivably lose.

Focusing up again she smiled with glee as she continued to glide her sword through flesh, slashing, stabbing, and killing. One managed to take her off guard, causing her to dodge last minute. She kicked them into the air and dug a dagger into his gut, eviscerating him midair. Then she withdrew her weapon, pushed the horde back with Kido, and assumed a defensive stance, before his corpse could even hit the ground. They stood encircling her, looking on with faceless faces, not one amongst them was unique in form. They was merely a vast mass of empty unknown souls.

They cocked their swords and came at her stronger, two, three, four at a time. Even with the assistance of defensive Kido she was beginning to struggle to keep up. She suffered a stab through the back. The enemy's blade slid clear through her her body oddly painlessly. But she grabbed the crimsoned blade protruding through her stomach and spun on her heel bifurcating the one responsible with a single powerful swing before jumping up above.

Standing in the sky she saw them in concentric circles beneath her and decided to use her Bankai and see how many she could kill at once.

She pulled out the blade lodged in her torso and chucked it down. It turned once on its way down impaled someone through the head then she smiled, proud of her aim. Then she directed her attention back to her own sword and said the words. "_Bankai. Minazuki._"

Her power surged through her body, the release nigh orgasmic, and the the cold cruel steel of her blade disintegrated. A dark red viscous fluid flowed forth from the hilt and gathered floating in globular orbs around her. A new blade formed, small and short with a shiny reddish black color to it that looked as if it was stained with the blood of all she had slain in her past.

She hadn't seen her Bankai in centuries. Ever since she became a healer and put her old life behind her she had sheathed it away, both in her mind and in her swords scabbard. But it was back now and she was happy to revisit an old friend after all these years.

She turned her focus to the fluid her Bankai produced and gathered it together in a flowing swirling ball. Then she hurled it at the ground below. It splashed about covering a significant number of people. Their flesh immediately began to sizzle and melt, dripping off and leaving only bones behind. A quick but very painful death.

She smiled as she descended onto the ground to stand amongst them, those screaming and holding their burning faces and bodies, and those who hadn't been graced with her treatment yet. Then with a wave of her hand she flung more acid about leaving more pain and death and bones in her wake.

She looked like she was dancing at this point, the way she turned about and moved her arms, the way she stepped gliding through them unimpeded, the way her Bankai flowed around her and crashed into the masses. No one could get near her though they tried. All souls fell as she walked through the masses unimpeded, whittling them all down.

And then, she came upon one lying on the ground with her body melting. It was cowering in fear and crying. Still alive but defeated and dying.

This one was different. It was distinctly feminine while the others weren't distinctly of either body type. Lying face down and covered with more fabric than the others she made no attempt to crawl away from Unohana nor turn and attack.

"Dying face down is ignoble. Rise and face me while you can!" Unohana said as she kicked a sword toward her hands.

She obeyed grabbing it feebly but then let it go. Enraged Unohana raised her sword and placed a foot on the dying woman's back. "Die then." she said as she swung her sword in a downward arc and decapitated her. Clean and with no resistance.

The head rolled away from its body, and Unohana saw its face. It was the only face she'd seen in the entire massacre, the only one she'd recognized.

It was Isane's.

Isane's eyes were wide and her face twitched with silent pain, and her mouth moved screaming a slient scream. Unohana was horrified and felt a sickening turn in her stomach.

She let go of her sword and dropped to her knees picking up Isane's head from the ground with hands shaking and began to scream "no" again and again and again.

But Isane's face changed became calm the moment she saw her captain's eyes.

"Save me Taicho." she said with pure sweetness and love.

Unohana fumbled with the head. Crying and breathing raggedly as she tried to reattach it to the stump to which it was once attached.

But the blood kept flowing, and the acid kept eating and she realized she could do nothing.

"It's ok Taicho. It's ok." Isane said.

"No!" Unohana screamed as she continued to try holding it in place and connect the flesh only to have the head fall off its limp body, onto the floor, and into the acid again, the meat making an audible sizzle.

"It's ok Taicho. It's ok."

"No!" She screamed crying as she held Isane's ever more faceless melting head to her chest.

"No!"

And within moments her flesh was gone, her hair was gone, the hordes were gone. The realm was now white and one set of bones remained with its lifeless skull in her burning shaking hands.

She felt herself being shaken now. Carefully yet firm. She was being pulled away from this. The scene was fading. But she resisted not wanting to let Isane, or rather what was left of her, go.

"Taicho." A distant voice called.

"Taicho!"

Unohana woke up in confusion. Covered in sweat. Isane stood above her in a loose shirt and wore a look of worry on her face.

"Taicho it was just a dream." Isane said reassuringly, comfortingly, knowing nothing of the dreams contents.

Unohana realized what had happened, shot up, and hugged Isane tight. Then she let her go and held the sides of her face, confirming to herself that she, that this was indeed real.

Then she let Isane go, finally breathing normally.

"What is it captain?"

"Nothing, it... just... you're fine." She said relieved looking at the smooth unblemished skin of Isane's neck.

With a bit of confusion Isane said "I heard you tossing and turning and saying "no" from my room. So I came to see if you were ok."

"Thank you." Unohana said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled her nightgown tighter around her. She didn't want Isane to needlessly see her scar. She didn't like the way Isane looked at it. With sadness, confusion, and a tint of fear in her eyes.

"It was just a dream."

"Are you ok?" Isane asked with concern.

"Yes. I am now." Unohana responded. She was lying. In reality the dream had made her quite worried. She had buried that side of her, the bloodthirsty battle loving side of her, and tried to leave it in the past. So what was that dream then why was she so gleefully killing hundreds upon hundreds of people. And why was Isane there in the way that she was? What did that mean? Was the dream somehow symbolic or was it a literal manifestation of her buried joys and exaggerated fears? She didn't know what the dream meant if anything but still found it somewhat revelatory.

The entire evening was revelatory for Isane as well. She got to see sides of her captain that she never saw before. She found everything that was happening strange. The tender closeness between them earlier and now this nightmare her captain had. Usually she was the one having nightmares and then waking up to find Unohana sitting above her, comforting her, offering her water and companionship until she fell asleep again.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Isane asked.

"Sure." Unohana said with an appreciative smile.

Isane fetched her a glass and Unohana remained in bed wondering what was happening to her, what was changing in her. She never had nightmares, she never craved emotional companionship. But now she felt fear, she felt uncomfortable, and she wanted nothing more than to have Isane hold her again.

She felt guilty for wanting it, for being in a position of weakness for the first time in years, for making Isane worry, but it didn't change the way she felt.

And when Isane returned with her soft smile and her big caring eyes all she felt was comfort.

"Here you are Taicho." Isane said handing Unohana the glass.

"Thank you Isane," she said taking it and drinking a sip of the cooling liquid.

She watched as Isane hesitatingly sat at the edge of the bed in the same way she would.

Isane was thinking in silence about Unohana's dream and how she seemed to be in it given the way Unohana held her face upon waking up and what she had said. Seeing how shaken Unohana was from the dream she decided it was probably best to let it fade and instead offer comfort.

"Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Isane asked. "You always do so for me."

Unohana smiled. "Sure. Thank you." She said.

Then she paused for a bit and thought to herself for a moment.

"In fact you could spend the night if you like." Unohana said, slightly hating herself for making such an invitation.

"Would you like that Taicho?" Isane said, erroneously thinking that her captain must really have been quite shaken to suggest such a thing.

"Yes."

But she didn't wish to manipulate her lieutenant.

"Would you like that Isane?" She asked, returning the same question and hoping to see some element of Isane's desire for her manifest itself.

"Yes." Isane said in a tone with desire subdued but apparent, averting her eyes nervously for a moment in the manner she did when she was nervous.

Feeling warm and happy, Unohana moved over on her small twin sized bed to make space for Isane and Isane climbed into the sheets with her.

"Oh, I cannot believe I forgot. The sheets aren't sweaty right?" Unohana said recalling the state she woke up in.

"No." Isane said settling in. "Just nice and warm."

Relieved Unohana said "Ok good." and stared at the blank ceiling.

Isane lied staring at the ceiling as well. They lied motionless beside each other on their backs, each with their hands folded on their stomach like a mummy crammed into an imaginary sarcophagus. Isane's toes stuck out beyond the end of the covers and she wiggled them about as she thought to herself that they were indeed quite close to each other right now, probably closer than ever. She noticed the scent of Unohana's body embedded in the sheets and she liked it. It humanized her captain and made this whole moment feel more intimate. This was special for her.

She also could smell the soft sweet aroma of Unohana's hair which was apparent in the atmosphere as well. She, being somewhat self-conscious, worried for a moment about the smell of her own body, but then recalled that she had showered before bed and her thoughts returned to the woman beside her.

Though quite close neither felt comfortable nor satisfied. Isane wanted to wrap her captain in her arms again and Unohana wanted to kiss her lieutenant deep and hard. Yet each resisted the desire to get closer to one another. Unohana because she felt things were already going too far, Isane because she had no idea Unohana felt she same way she did.

"Do you have enough space Isane?" she asked rising up a little bit to see how close Isane was to the edge of the mattress. Isane was right on the edge and her considerable height took up the entire length of the bed yet she responded to Unohana's question in the affirmative saying that it was sufficient.

Unohana knew this wasn't the truth, she knew Isane slept sprawled about and usually on her stomach but she let the subject rest figuring that Isane was trying to keep this as proper as possible. It's what Unohana thought she should have done all night, keep things proper, and what she decided to continue to do despite her desires.

She rose up a bit to grab her glass of water from the nightstand and drank it down in its entirety.

While she did this Isane couldn't help but notice the curves of Unohana's body through the sheets and her long loose black hair which though unmoving seemed like it flowed down onto the surface of the bed. The sight was so inviting. It called her and she wanted nothing more than to run her hand down from Unohana's shoulder to her hip. To do so would be entirely too forward and sexual so when Unohana lied back down and turned on her side, back facing Isane, to give the girl more room should she wish to take it, Isane instead rolled to her side and positioned herself almost against Unohana. She left the smallest bit of space between their bodies and held her captain with a delicate hand at her waist, almost shaking as she did so.

Unohana was quite shocked, she never expected Isane to go this far but damn did she like it.

"On second thought I don't want to roll off the edge after I fall asleep." Isane said providing pretense for her maneuver and praying that Unohana would not become angry and kick her out then and there.

"Then hold me." Unohana responded as she grabbed Isane's hand and pulled the girl's arm around her chest then backed herself up against her.

A great sense of relief came upon Isane and her body relaxed into their arrangement. But her racing heart did not slow one bit. Woman to woman in full contact under the sheets Unohana could feel Isane's heart wildly pumping along.

Unohana knew Isane was oh so nervous. It was quite cute. She was proud of Isane's calculated and conservative pursuance of her desires tonight, and grateful for this contact. It felt so right to them both, being together like this. If only they both knew that it did. Perhaps they'd be in bed facing each other other instead, sharing a touch more intimate than this. What a thought.

"Thank you Isane." Unohana said.

"For what Taicho?"

"For tonight." Unohana said. Speaking as transparently as she thought reasonable.

"You'd do the same for me." Isane responded.

And with that they fell silent and slowly found sleep in the comfort of each other. Isane wondering how far this could go, Unohana wondering how far it should.

. . .


	4. CH3: Stifled Embers Part 1

.

* * *

**Stifled Embers Part 1**

Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey

* * *

Morning came and Isane woke with the brightening daylight. Unohana was long gone, always an early riser. Isane was disappointed Unohana didn't wake her as she wanted to see her captains face and hear her her awakening voice. She figured Unohana just wanted to let her rest.

Isane made Unohana's bed, checked the time, and returned to her quarters to prepare for the day. She ate porridge in silence as she made coffee. Then she drank the beverage, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She didn't shower as she had done so the night before so she got dressed. Standing before her mirror she adjusted her Shikahusho and put on her earrings - her new earrings - and smiled liking how they looked on her ears. Then she ran her fingers through her hair a couple times giving it a vague semblance of order and making sure her ears weren't covered.

Dressed and ready, she grabbed her medical kit and Zanpakuto and set off to relieve Lemura's shift as emergency surgeon on call at the ER.

Rukia had also woken early. She didn't bother to make her bed. She dined on three boiled eggs and left in a tremendous hurry for the Shinigami Academy where she was to give a class on mid-level kido.

Unohana was off in a meeting concerning the design of some diagnostic equipment the Research and Development Institute of the 12th Division was building for the Fourth. And Rangiku took the task of running errands for her captain so as to avoid the boredom of office work.

Each of their workdays was busy and each found relief in the afternoon when their workdays were over. Rukia went home while Isane, Unohana, and Rangiku each separately made their way to the Shinigami Women's Association meeting.

Rangiku arrived first of the three. She sat in her usual spot and greeted Nanao, Yachiru, and Nemu. Soon afterwards Kiyone, Sui Feng, Momo, and Tobiume arrived. Then Isane strode in.

With all core members but the Chairwoman and Rukia present, Nanao checked the schedule of topics for the evening and stood at her podium and spoke.

"Good evening. We usually commence the regularly scheduled meetings at this time but Chairwoman Unohana is scheduled to speak first so we will wait for a couple minutes for her arrival and commence the meeting then."

"Where's Rukia?" Rangiku asked Nanao. "She usually arrives pretty early."

"Rukia communicated to me that she won't be able to attend the meeting tonight. She said she'll be busy."

"Oh, alright." Rangiku said before turning to make small talk with the others as they waited.

Then in a couple minutes the door slid open and Unohana walked in, calm and graceful as ever. The room fell silent in attention. Rangiku noticed Isane's face brighten up.

"Good evening. Ladies, I'm sorry I'm late." Unohana said.

"Good evening." they all said.

Nanao stood and took her place at the podium and called the meeting into order, then gave the floor to Unohana.

Standing at the podium now Unohana began to speak.

"As you know, I usually fulfill my role as Supervising Chairwoman of the Shinigami Women's Association from a distance. However I requested time to speak this evening on some new developments and on our role going forward. Given the stability of peacetime, money has become available to reallocate away from defense spending and I have been able to direct some of those funds to our association."

Now everyone's face lit up with excitement.

"Our budget has thus been increased to 350,000 Kan." She continued.

"100,000 more!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Yes." Unohana responded.

"And the Men's Association?" Momo inquired giggling.

"10,000 More." Nanao said completely deadpan.

They all laughed except Unohana, Nanao, and the ever serious Nemu. And Tobiume took a swat at Momo's arm for unnecessarily making fun of the Men's Association.

Unohana raised a hand and they all fell silent. Then she continued.

"Now, given the blessing of this funding I think we all should take it upon ourselves to have greater impact on Soul Society as a whole. We should resolve to…"

Unohana was giving a nice inspirational talk, but soon all that captured Rangiku's attention was Isane and Unohana's interaction. Isane sat staring at Unohana as she spoke. Her facial expression was more than that of mere excitement and attention. It was of admiration.

Yes, Unohana was flexing her skills as a rhetor, and yes she was a woman of legendary stature who Isane understandably would admire, but this look was different. It was new. It went beyond professional admiration. She saw a light in Isane's that she had never seen from the girl before. Furthermore as Rangiku watched Unohana, whose nonverbal expressions were far more subtle than Isane's, she saw that Unohana barely made eye contact with Isane. To Rangiku it looked as if she was going out of her way to ignore her beaming lieutenant.

Something was going on between the two of them Rangiku thought. And soon enough when Unohana finished speaking, gave a general goodbye to everyone, and Isane watched her leave with longing dreamy eyes, Rangiku was certain of it. The calm and shy girl who was usually not noticed was very noticeable to Rangiku right now. But the meeting ran on then and Isane went back to her usual manner. Rangiku elected to say nothing on the matter, deciding to merely observe how this would develop instead.

. . .

Meanwhile at the 13th Rukia was mentally preparing for her meeting with Byakuya. It was unscheduled, but she knew he was usually free at this hour.

She paced about her room thinking about what to say. How to put it. How to best avoid the answer she feared. Should she gradually approach the subject or should she be blunt about it? Should assume a submissive role, pleading for the freedom to pursue the one she loved? Or should she be more assertive in her request? Indeed the very fact that she was going to Byakuya to seek permission meant that she truly was in a submissive position. Though of largely her own doing, it was an understandable position to have. Especially given the circumstances of her induction into the family. And so out of gratitude, a sense of indebtedness, and tradition she submitted to him.

Out of pride and practicality however she chose the blunt and direct approach. She'd go and speak to Byakuya in her usual demeanor of humility and make her request directly with no dillydally. So she stood up strong. Ready for whatever awaited her. She walked toward her shelf and placed a hand on her Zanpakuto and said "Wish me luck." Then left for the Kuchiki mansion.

She was determined and hopeful as she walked. Thinking about her future course of action with Isane should she receive permission. Thinking of the potential glory of a relationship between the two of them. She blocked the possibility of a no from her mind and focused on positivity. But when she arrived on the grounds of the Kuchiki manor her apprehension returned.

Her heart raced as she walked through the quiet immaculate halls and neared Byakuya's office. And then, she was there. She raised her fist to knock then paused for a moment and took a deep breath, she was ready. She cocked her arm back then heard him say "Come in, Rukia." before she could knock on the closed door.

Unsettled again she opened the door, entered, and bowed.

"Good evening Nii-sama. I came to speak with you if I may." she said.

"What is troubling you?" he asked. Emotionless as ever with his stoic face.

"Nothing. It's, I… I came to seek your blessing."

He nodded to tell her to go on.

"I wish to pursue Isane Kotetsu romantically," she said fluidly and simply, her nervousness and discomfort very apparent.

He sat silently staring at her processing what he just heard. In that one brief sentence she had both declared her love for someone and came out to him. And her knees trembled as she awaited his response.

He shifted in his chair and sat up straighter.

"No. Do not raise this shameful matter again," he said. Just as calm as before.

The words hit her like a train. Her eyes widened and moisture began to collect in them. Her mouth opened involuntarily as if to say something but she closed it.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" he asked breaking the silence.

"No. Thank you Nii sama," she said. Then she bowed again, turned, and left.

Byakuya sat at his desk unmoving, staring at the door. He never would have guessed that Rukia would fall for a girl. He never really thought about the existence of her sexuality for that matter which made sense considering that his sexuality died with his late wife.

Moreover, he knew that he had broken Rukia in that moment. He could tell that her love was genuine and that it had been developing over time. But he knew he couldn't allow the Kuchiki name to be stained once more. Already he had married a peasant girl, adopted her sister, and fought against her execution, even if he at first supported it and even if she was ultimately pardoned. Thrice he had called the Kuchiki name into question and gone against the wishes of the elders. He couldn't allow a fourth blow to the name.

The Kuchiki elders had long been wary of Rukia and the events surrounding her but this, this could stain their name forever. Especially if Rukia and Isane actually ended up together and were public with their sapphic companionship. And even if they weren't public, the quiet rumors and speculation would abound. He had to say no, he thought to himself. Right? Then he glanced at the portrait of his wife on his desk and returned to his calligraphy, which he soon abandoned as his mind was too distracted.

Rukia managed to keep it together as she walked home. She stood in her room now, silent and motionless. She didn't want to cry. She wouldn't. She was too strong for that. So she sniffled and took a deep breath to suppress her tears.

Sore no Shirayuki sensed her from within.

"What did he say?" she asked, half knowing what the response was given Rukia's aura of defeat.

"He said no." Rukia said.

"Let me out."

"Why?"

"So I can talk to you."

"There's nothing to say, he's right, I should have never let myself…"

"Dammit let me out."

"Ugh fine."

Rukia brought Sode no Shirayuki out of the sword. Yuki looked into her sad eyes for a moment then hugged her. Uncooperative, Rukia's arms hung loosely at her sides, but then she reminded herself that Yuki was just trying to help. So for Yuki's sake she returned the hug.

It did little for her, her heart was too set on defeat.

Yuki let her go and they sat on the bed beside each other.

"So, what are you going to do?" Yuki asked.

"Bury the feelings like I should have from the beginning," Rukia responded with blank eyes.

Yuki looked at her with eyes of sympathy, she knew that doing so would prove impossible, she knew it was a dumb idea, but she also knew that Rukia was in no mood to be reasoned with so she left the subject alone.

"Ok. Have you eaten?" Yuki asked, searching for something that would give Rukia comfort.

"No. I'm not that hungry." Rukia said.

"You should eat. I'll make you something."

"Ok." Rukia said with a warm smile, happy to have such a caring companion in her Zanpakuto.

So they got up from the bed. Yuki walked off to the kitchen and Rukia changed into a pair of shorts and a sweater then joined the spirit of her sword.

Already Yuki was moving about the kitchen gathering ingredients and preparing her work area. She had laid out a bowl of rice that was in the fridge, some bamboo leaves and some chicken as well a bunch of spices, a frying pan, and a steamer.

"Rice dumplings?" Rukia said with enlivened eyes.

"Mhm." Yuki responded before turning on the stove and starting to chop the onions.

But Rukia's smile faded in time and her attention moved away from the sight of Yuki gliding elegantly back and forth and the smell of her cooking. Her mind returned to her situation with Isane.

Deciding to bury it once and for all she summoned a hell butterfly.

Yuki noticed as the butterfly entered the room and landed on Rukia's outstretched finger.

Rukia spoke her message to the butterfly and sent it off.

_Isane, I'm sorry to cancel on you but I will be busy this weekend so we won't be able to go out as planned. In fact work will have me pretty busy for a while so we won't be able to hang out much at all in the near future._

_Your friend,_

_Rukia_

"That's not true." Yuki said.

"I know. But how can I get over her if I don't distance myself from her." Rukia said simply.

Yuki, stood silent then walked over to Rukia and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then she returned to the cooking with her mood affected now too.

. . .


	5. CH4: Stifled Embers Part 2

.

* * *

**Stifled Embers Part 2**

Never Say Goodbye by Hayley Westerna

* * *

Like Rukia, Unohana had decided to avoid Isane to an extent. Unlike Rukia however, she didn't do it because she needed to get over Isane, but because she felt that Isane needed to get over her. Being a fairly mature woman, Unohana fully understood that a relationship between she and her lieutenant - a girl who despite Unohana's looks was young enough to be her granddaughter - was wholly inappropriate. At least to her. And furthermore she had the emotional control to suppress her feelings of attraction to Isane with ease.

Still given that she and Isane were partners in work and neighbors she knew she couldn't just ignore the girl completely, but she could certainly cease any intimate interaction with her to avoid further development of Isane's feelings. And so she treated the girl with direct but polite professionalism in all their interactions.

. . .

Rukia, not having as busy or demanding a life as Unohana, opted to distract her mind with Hollow hunting in her free time. She and Sode No Shirayuki would patrol the remote districts of Soul Society late into the night, killing what few hollows they could find. They had made plans to continue hunting in the human world during the weekend as there would probably be a higher number there. There was something about swinging a sword about that calmed her mind, and as such, Yuki was glad to help. But as time went by and Rukia fell into the routine of the hunt she found her mind slipping back to Isane and how she couldn't have her. Try as she might, she couldn't bury her feelings and put this behind her.

. . .

Isane quickly realized that both Unohana and Rukia were acting differently toward her. At first she had thought her captain was just busy and tired. But when every attempt to spend time alone with her in a capacity that did not have to do with work was met with rejection, she knew that something was amiss. And when every attempt she made to spend even the shortest amount of time with Rukia, even for just lunch or a coffee break, was also rejected, Rukia claiming again and again that she was busy, Isane felt that she was being truly avoided by the both of them.

Isane blamed herself for the way Unohana was acting towards her and she was clueless as to what she did wrong with Rukia. She figured she had been too forward with Unohana, that she should probably take it slower, and was surprised with herself over the fact that she was actively pursuing her captain at this point. But she still wanted to talk to someone about what was going on. So tonight, Friday night, she decided to turn to Kiyone for advice. She didn't intend to tell Kiyone about her situation with Unohana. She feared Kiyone would disapprove of her going after Unohana, which she admitted was a somewhat reckless thing to do. But she could totally tell Kiyone about Rukia since all that was between them was friendship, or so she thought. It didn't cross Isane's mind for a second that Rukia could possibly like her.

So she made her way to the 13th and ran into Ukitake who greeted her.

"Hello Miss Kotetsu." he said.

"Hello." she responded in a tone that revealed her mood.

"Why so down?" he asked.

"It's nothing I just have a lot on my mind." she said. "Is Kiyone in?"

"I think so. I haven't assigned her anything to do."

"Ok, thank you Captain Ukitake." she said with a bow then moved to leave.

But she hesitated for she thought to ask him about Rukia.

"Question Ukitake Taicho, have you seen Rukia lately? I've been trying to get in contact with her."

"Oh, barely." he responded. "When she finishes with work she goes off to hunt for hollows. She comes back late into the night if at all. I assume she's honing her skills or keeping herself sharp perhaps." he said while intently studying Isane's face.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you." Isane said. Though dedicated, Rukia wasn't one to turn towards something like that to fill her free time, she thought to herself. This further confirmed Isane's suspicion that Rukia was avoiding her and her in particular. Then she again excused herself from Ukitake.

He watched her intently as she walked away wondering what was up between Isane and Rukia and thinking to himself that the lives of the youth were entirely too dramatic and confusing.

Isane made her way to Kiyone's room and knocked the door. "Come in." she said. Then she entered to find her little sister reading.

"Are you busy?"

"No. What's up?" Kiyone said, snapping the book closed one handed without even marking where she had left off.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Isane said as she took a seat at her sister's small dining table situated across from the lounge chair Kiyone was sitting in.

She let out a deep sigh.

"My, you look depressed." Kiyone said.

"I'm not. I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Rukia. I think she's mad at me."

"Oh, what did you do?"

"I don't know. We were just hanging out like usual then all of a sudden I feel like she's distancing herself from me."

"Well she's been out hunting hollows like she's trying to purge them from existence. I asked her about it and she said that she needed time alone to get something off her mind. Are you sure she's avoiding you specifically?"

"Oh yes. I've definitely seen her out with Renji once and another time with some people from your division. Maybe I'm just being self-centered. I've been a little stressed lately."

"Because of Rukia?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"That's it."

"C'mon."

"Seriously. You don't wanna know."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I'm not in any danger."

"Is your heart in danger?" Kiyone asked perceptively.

"I… no?"

"Who do you like Isane?" Kiyone asked.

Isane paused.

"Seriously you'll judge me if I tell you." She said.

"Iiiiis it Hisagi?" Kiyone speculated.

"No. Not gonna happen. Stop that." Isane responded, annoyed at her sisters persistent shipping of her and Hisagi.

"Is it one of the lieutenants?" Kiyone asked.

"No."

"A captain?" Kiyone said.

Isane looked increasingly flustered.

"C'mon stop making me guess. It's not your captain right?"

And Isane looked into Kiyone's eyes with naught but despair in her eyes.

"Wait! No. Really? Oh my damn. Isane. You… fuck."

"What? Is it that bad?" Isane asked.

"Well yeah she's your superior and in any case this is Unohana were talking about."

"I know. I think I have a chance with her but I also feel like she's pushing me away a little too."

"What happened?"

"Well we cuddled a little and…"

"CUDDLED!" Kiyone interrupted.

"Yeah I had my arm around her and we were under a blanket together."

"Doing what?"

"We were watching the stars and waiting for a meteor."

"Ohh. Cute. She might like you too."

"We slept together that night too."

Kiyone's eyes went wide.

"Not like that." Isane said very much red in the face.

"She had a nightmare so I took care of her and then she invited me to stay the night so I stayed and we slept beside each other."

"Spoons?"

"Yeah."

"How tight."

"Quite." Isane said.

"Oh my god she definitely likes you too!" Kiyone said incredulously before pausing to think then continuing.

"But she might just feel guilty about it hence the distancing."

"Probably," Isane said, "I understand it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I realized I liked her not too long ago but that's all we've done."

"Yeah. I dunno it's pretty risky but you might have a chance here."

"Wow Isane. Here I thought you weren't interested in love but now you're cuddling with Unohana and shit." Kiyone said teasingly.

Isane blushed but felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Don't push too hard though. Give Unohana some time and some space because this is definitely a bit inappropriate given your existing relationship. In fact if she keeps it up for a while I say play it safe and let it go. But if she reciprocates, I guess go for it."

"As for Rukia, I'd advise a bit of the same. She said she wants to be alone and you can't be absolutely sure she's avoiding you specifically, so leave alone her for a bit too. If it turns out it's just at you then I guess just tell her you didn't mean to do anything wrong and ask to talk."

"Alright. You give the best advice lil sis." Isane said with spirits improved.

Kiyone smiled. "Glad I could help," she said. "Do you wanna stay the night? We can play Go."

"Alright." Isane said, accepting the invitation.

And so Isane spent the night with Kiyone, playing Go, chatting, and straight chillin until it got late and they both went to sleep.

. . .

Meanwhile that night Byakuya was in his room, thinking on his conversation with Rukia. Thinking about whether he made the right call or not. Part of him felt he had made the wrong call and this part was taking hold in his mind. He found it somewhat hypocritical given the circumstances of his past relationship with Hisana. In his case he didn't so much as ask permission to pursue her. He just did it then announced his intentions to marry her to the Kuchiki elders. At least Rukia had the decency to ask.

Furthermore, the fact that Rukia's desires were of a homosexual nature did not actually bother him much, though he did find it unexpected. He just knew that the conservative elders would not approve of it. The question was, to what extent would they disapprove. He considered asking their permission, but he felt that doing so would be too demeaning and unbecoming of him. Then he realized how demeaning it must have felt for Rukia to go to him for permission for a matter so personal. He realized he had to make the decision to either allow or disallow Rukia's pursuit of love himself.

So there he sat, wondering into the night what he should too.

To be honest, the situation didn't require much thinking, but Byakuya being the man he was gave it this level of reflection.

. . .

The next morning Isane awoke, rested, refreshed, and rejuvenated. She was on her way out as Rukia was on her way in. Rukia had been out all night. She was sweaty, her hair was all messed up and she was injured. But she was fine and despite the pain and strain she felt good. She had decided to bathe and sleep a little before heading out to the human world for the day.

And then she ran into Isane. They stopped in their tracks when they saw each other and stared, not knowing what to say.

Rukia smiled a nervous smile and said "Hi."

"H-hi." Isane said, equally nervous given her assumptions and given the fact that she wasn't expecting to see Rukia at all for a while.

But then she noticed the cuts on Rukia's face and the state she was in and the mindset of a healer took over.

"Rukia you're hurt!" she said.

"It's pretty minor I can take care of…" but Isane was already upon Rukia and her gentle touch took her breath away.

Isane had gently turned Rukia's face to the side to better see the shallow but still bleeding cuts on her cheek. She then grabbed Rukia's hands and saw that they were burned, presumably by a hollow's cero, and hastily wrapped with tattered fabric in the field.

"Rukia, you're badly hurt. Come with me to the 4th and I'll take care of you." she said.

"No!" Rukia said a bit too firmly and pulled herself away. She was not lashing out at Isane at all, her tone was motivated more so toward herself for wanting Isane to take care of her. "I mean it's really ok, I've got it. It's not that bad."

But Isane noticed the harsh tone of Rukia's 'no' and recalled her suspicions from earlier. She thought Rukia was angry with her and with that her facial expression changed from one of concern and urgency to one of sadness.

"So you really don't want me around you." Isane said.

"No it's…." Rukia said.

"It's ok. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. I'll give you your space." Isane said then turned to leave.

"No stop." Rukia said as she grabbed Isane's wrist and pulled the girl back to her.

"I'm not mad at you Isane." Rukia said with sincerity.

Isane felt relieved but still concerned since something was certainly bothering Rukia.

Feeling guilty for stressing Isane and for not taking her feelings into account thus far she said "You can heal me in my room, it's closer." to try and placate Isane's concerns.

This made Isane happy and she agreed.

They made their way to Rukia's quarters walking beside each other in uncomfortable silence. Rukia, for reasons already stated, and Isane because she was observing Rukia more intently then ever trying to figure out what was bothering her best friend.

They arrived at Rukia's and Isane spread her kit out on Rukia's bed.

"Thank you." Rukia said feeling the need to express her appreciation for Isane's care.

"It's my duty." Isane said. "And it's the least I could do for a friend." she said with a reassuring smile.

"Would you mind taking off your shikahusho?" Isane requested. "I can better treat your arms with it off."

"Sure." Rukia agreed a little nervously but calmer than before. She got up, undid her sash, and removed the tattered robe revealing a tight white tank top which was soaked through with sweat as well as a pair of thigh length spandex shorts. She had never been in this meager state of dress before Isane before and felt a bit embarrassed that her clothes were so tight and revealing, and that she was so sweaty and dirty.

Isane however wasn't bothered in the least. The smell of sweat was literally nothing compared to the various smells of death and sickness she encountered regularly at the Fourth and to Isane the sight of Rukia's body was impressive anyway. She wasn't attracted to it, but she did find the tone in Rukia's shoulders and legs, her slender waist, and the way she stood with her bandaged arms, and sweaty matted hair quite attractive.

After depositing the ruined robe in the garbage. Rukia returned to Isane and sat before her on the bed. Isane peeled the bandages off of Rukia's wounded arms, revealing the burns beneath. They were thankfully just first degree burns, but they were quite expansive and oozed with clear yellowish plasma.

"Is this the result of a cero?" Isane asked.

"Yes." Rukia said. "I blocked most of it with a quick barrier but it wasn't enough. Don't worry though, I killed the hollow so it was worth it."

Isane smirked, enjoying the casual manner with which Rukia said that.

"Why are you fighting hollows so much lately?" Isane asked.

"Well..." Rukia said then paused. "Just to train really."

"Oh. I see." Isane said knowing that Rukia was hiding something from her since she had told Kiyone something different.

"Right, so I have an ointment that I can put on it to keep it from blistering and prevent scarring." Isane said returning to the task at hand.

"Will it wash off if I take a bath cuz I really need one." Rukia asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

Isane giggled then confirmed that it would indeed wash off. "If you want, I can rewrap it then clean and treat it after you bathe." she offered.

"Alright." Rukia said. Touched that Isane was willing to put that much time into healing her.

"Would you like some tea or something to eat while I'm gone?" Rukia asked after Isane had quickly rewrapped her forearms.

"Tea is fine." Isane said. "Thank you."

Rukia brewed then served Isane tea at the table then excused herself to the bathroom.

Alone with her mind now, Rukia started to become tense as she disrobed. She pulled off her tank and her bra then noticed that she had a pretty big bruise where she had been kicked in the ribs. She touched the area. It felt sore but she could easily tell that no ribs were broken.

She pulled off her shorts and her underwear and the smell of a sweaty crotch slapped her in the face. Feeling sorry for making Isane endure such sweatiness, Rukia turned on the hot water and stepped into the cascading stream.

It felt good as it ran down her body, taking with it the dirt and grime. And it relaxed her as it pelted her shoulders and back with its hot droplets. At the same time the water burned a bit as it seeped through the bandages and washed the salt from her hair across the cuts on her face.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back then ran her fingers though it to let the water trickle all the way down to the roots. Then Isane knocked the bathroom door and Rukia jumped.

"Hey Rukia, I forgot to mention, you should use cold water and if you can, try to keep your arms out of the stream."

"Alright." Rukia said as she lowered the temperature of the water to uncomfortably cold levels.

"The tea is great by the way." Isane said through the door.

"I'm glad you like it." She responded as she resumed bathing and reached for her body wash.

Outside the bathroom, Isane had returned to the table and reclasped the warm cup of tea. Alone with her mind as well she was wondering what was going on with Rukia, why Rukia had given her a different reason for her recent activities, and whether Rukia was even telling the truth when she said she wasn't mad at her in the first place.

Isane decided, given her sisters advice, that pushing the issue would not be a good idea and that she should leave it alone for now. But the relative calm and friendliness of her interaction with Rukia was reassuring. Rukia on the other hand was thinking about whether she was being rude and insufficiently conversational. She also felt a bit of panic as all the things she loved about Isane were being presented to her once again, undoing what little progress she had made in forgetting her love.

And then Rukia finished her shower. Her hair was washed and her pale pure skin, blemished now only by the burns, the bruise, and the scratches was clean again. She smelled really good too. She toweled off hastily then exited the bathroom wrapped in said towel. She stood at dresser now, Isane off behind her in the kitchen area, as she scanned the available clothes. She grabbed her underwear and a pair of shorts and wondered whether she should only wear a bra and ask Isane to treat the bruise on her side or just put on a shirt and leave it untreated as it wasn't that bad.

Part of her wanted to see Isane's face upon seeing her shirtless, so despite her better judgement she returned to the bathroom, put her articles of clothing on and returned to Isane, standing before her in loose blue shorts and a simple black bra.

"I'm ready." She said.

Damn was Rukia beautiful. She looked completely different like this. Wet hair slicked back and dripping slightly, exposed skin slightly rosy from the scrubbing of the loofa and the rubbing of the towel.

Isane had never seen Rukia so naked before. She checked the girl out briefly which Rukia guiltily enjoyed, then her eyes jumped to the bruise on her side.

"You're bruised too!" Isane said with urgency as she grabbed Rukia by the waist and pulled her closer. Rukia loved it, Isane grabbing her like that. And her eyes followed Isane's hands as they placed gentle pressure on the area examining it.

"Let's continue." she said as she got up and led Rukia to the bed again. "None of your ribs are broken and I can get rid of the bruise easily but first let me get those wet bandages off you. Your arms are by far the most urgent."

And so Isane set to work. She rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands in the bathroom, then filled a basin of water and grabbed a towel. Then she returned to Rukia and washed the area carefully. Rukia looked on as this master of medicine handled her expertly. She gently toweled the burn clean, apologizing for the stinging pain every so often.

Once both arms were clean Isane set to work preparing her ointment. She grabbed a series of small unlabeled bottles and began mixing them.

"What's that?" Rukia asked seeing only a series of multi colored potions in Isane's hands and half expecting an answer she wouldn't completely understand.

"These are just a series of solutions that I mix together to make an ointment specific to the type of wound I am dealing with. In your case, you have a burn which was caused by a cero. It is different from a burn from a coffee pot or a fire, or kido for example. So if I mix this solution appropriately, to combat the specific type of rieatsu left behind in your skin, and further tune it for the exact severity of your injury you'll heal better and quicker than if I used a general over the counter ointment."

Isane's answer wasn't all that confusing and the girl's expertise impressed Rukia. Wanting to converse more she asked another question.

"So you'll be using a different solution for the cuts and the bruise?"

"Yeah. This solution I'm mixing now isn't optimal for either of those of injuries." Isane said without taking her eyes off the task at hand. Rukia looking on, admiring.

Finished with her mixing Isane added a white powder to the bottle and turned the vial about as it thickened. Then she began applying the paste to Rukia's forearms.

"It's so soothing." Rukia said.

"Good." Isane responded. "I added a pain killer." she said picking up her head to smile at Rukia briefly and feeling happy that her efforts were making Rukia feel better.

Then she tightly wrapped Rukia's arms with fresh gauze and instructed Rukia to change the gauze every two days and to keep the area dry for at least 12 hours.

Then she set to work on Rukia's cheek as Rukia flexed her slightly restricted fingers about and wiggled her wrists.

The closeness of Isane's attentive face to hers as she examined her cheek was becoming too much for Rukia to handle. She felt the warmth radiated from Isane's face and the warm pulses of airfrom her nostrils. Then, thankfully, Isane's thumb slipped which pulled at the wound and caused it to sting, snapping Rukia's focus back to reality and away from the beauty of Isane's rosy lips, which were curled into a slight frown.

"Sorry!" Isane said as she noticed Rukia wince in pain.

"It's fine. You're gonna make it all feel better soon." Rukia said dreamily.

"Yup!" Isane said before mixing another ointment and then applying it yielding the same soothing results as before.

Finally, she set to work on Rukia's side. Touching, feeling, and applying pressure. Rukia noticed Isane's eyes move up from the bruise to gaze upon her boobs for a brief moment and she wondered if Isane could see her the indentation of her nipples through the fabric and whether her chest was to Isane's liking. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to try and calm her mind and zoned herself out. Nothing shook her focus not even the sound of Isane's voice.

"Rukia." Isane called again.

"Yes sorry."

"You ok? Your eyes were closed."

"Yes. I was just, daydreaming. What did you say?"

"I said I could probably just treat the bruise with kido. It'll be quick and simple."

"All right, whatever you decide." Rukia said.

"Ok." Isane said with a smile. Then she breathed a deep focusing breath, closed her eyes, and placed her palm on the area and began whispering incantations.

Rukia felt the energy flow from Isane's hands into her body and it tingled a little. Rukia could do kido too but nothing like this. Soon, when Isane finished the procedure and withdrew her hands, all that was left behind was a very red area but the bruise was completely gone, the flesh no longer tender or sensitive.

"That's it." Isane said announcing that she had finished. Then she prodded the area a bit with her fingertips and asked Rukia if it hurt anymore.

"No. It feels great. Thank you." Rukia said with gratitude and admiration in her voice.

"It was my pleasure." Isane said with a warm caring smile.

And there Rukia was, face to face with the girl she wanted to avoid. The girl who had just showered her with expert treatment and genuine emotional caring. And oh how beautiful she was with her big grey eyes and her heart shaped face. Isane was wearing the earrings she gave her and Rukia reached out and touched them. Isane noticed a strangely affectionate gaze in Rukia's eyes. Then Rukia's hand slid down to Isane's cheek in a manner that was entirely too intimate. Isane's smile faded and was replaced by a slightly confused expression.

And then Rukia kissed her.

Her eyes widened with shock then closed. And to her own and Rukia's surprise, she kissed back. Rukia's lips trembled with emotion under the pressure of Isane's lips and the kiss though marked by timidness was smooth and deep. It was Isane's first kiss. And then it was over.

The kiss broke and as the surge of oxytocin faded, they looked at each other wondering what the fuck they just did and why. Rukia was horrified. Isane was confused as all hell.

"I…" Rukia blurted.

"Why did…" Isane said.

A tear dropped from Rukia's eye.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just…" Rukia said.

Isane didn't feel that she needed an apology, she didn't feel offended or taken advantage of. Rather she finally understood what was going on.

"No. I see. This is why you were avoiding me. You, like me." Isane said, hitting Rukia with the truth that they both knew.

Rukia lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry, you should probably leave now." She said fearful of the possibility of kissing Isane again if she stayed.

"Rukia." Isane said in protest as she placed a hand upon Rukia's to try to calm her down.

But Rukia snatched her hand away and said "No. Please. I can't bear to be around you. Forgive me."

Seeing that Rukia was clearly flustered Isane collected herself, grabbed her things, and made her way to the door.

She paused for a second and turned around. Rukia was standing at the edge of her bed looking ashamed.

"There's nothing to forgive." Isane said as another tear ran down Rukia's face. Then she left.

Rukia sat back down on her bed and felt regret. She first regretted her weakness, the fact that she had given into her desires to such an extent. And then she regretted taking advantage of Isane and kissing her like that without permission. But then she remembered that Isane had kissed back and oh how good it felt, not carnally, but emotionally. It gave her a deep satisfaction. Like finally taking a breath of air after being trapped underwater for a frightfully long period of time. It was more than Rukia would have ever expected. She learned so much about Isane in that one simple touch. It was a glimpse of a side of Isane Rukia had never seen, a side so tender, sweet, and giving. And she knew - though she didn't want to admit it - that she had to get that girl.

As Isane walked home she was thinking about the truth of the situation she was in. Here she was in a love triangle of sorts. Rukia liked her. But she liked Unohana, and Unohana seemed to have some kind of feelings for her yet was ignoring her. She wondered what she should do, how to proceed. She didn't have feelings for Rukia but she didn't want to hurt the girl either. Should she pursue Unohana in secret and just not tell Rukia about it? Could they have a relationship in secret, unknown to everyone? Could they have a relationship at all? How was she going to reject Rukia? And why did that kiss, her first, feel so good? Why was she so okay with it?

She arrived at home to find that Unohana was out and proceeded to spend the day trying to distract herself with things to do but always found her mind returning to the situation at hand.

. . .

Unohana had a short day at work but she stayed late in her office to write a column. When she finished, she walked home without any idea that Isane would give stress to her night. She arrived home and found her lieutenant sitting on the bench in the spot that she usually occupied. Isane stared out at the garden sitting, hugging her knees.

She was very obviously somewhat troubled. So Unohana sat beside her lieutenant to try and comfort her a little.

"Good evening Isane." She said.

"H-hello Taicho how are you." Isane said a little apprehensively as she assumed a more respectful seating position. She knew that if she stayed outside she'd probably see Unohana and perhaps interact with her a little which she wanted even though she knew Unohana probably wouldn't let it go too far. Still, Unohana had the ability to calm her soul and bring peace to her mind. And Isane was oh so joyful that in these few words they had exchanged, the coldish distancing she had felt over the past week was gone. Unohana looked casual, relaxed, and essentially back to normal.

"I'm good. Today was a beautiful day don't you think?" Unohana responded.

"It is." Isane agreed with a relaxed smile, soothed by Unohana's presence.

But Unohana knew that something else was on Isane's mind so she addressed it. "What's troubling you Isane."

"Nothing serious." she said. As she involuntarily ran her hand across her cheek, the cheek Rukia touched before she kissed her, reliving the moment in her mind, then swept her hair back. "I'm just figuring some things out."

"Well then." Unohana said as she touched Isane's face in the same spot inferring that there was something special about it. Isane's eyes went wide at the contact with Unohana's slightly cold fingertips but she tilted her head ever so slightly into Unohana's hand and smiled softly. The degree of enjoyment she displayed at her captain's affection reminded Unohana that she should pull back quickly. But first, she'd give a bit of advice.

"Don't stress too much over whatever is on your mind Isane. Too much stress will age a soul. And knowing you, I'm certain you'll soon figure it out." She said then got up to leave.

"Good night Isane. You should make your way inside before the air gets too cold."

"Taicho wait." Isane said hurriedly, not wanting Unohana to leave so soon. Then she blurted out the only thing on her mind.

"What do you do if someone you care about likes you but you don't like them back? What do you tell them to not break their heart?"

Now this was interesting to Unohana. Part of her wanted to get the fuck away from Isane, she had already gone too far with that touch, but the other part, the part that wanted Isane for herself, convinced her to stay. So she sat back down and she enjoyed seeing the relief that staying gave to Isane.

"Well, you just have to be honest with them in the kindest way possible Isane. Are you sure you don't like them back at all?" she said both giving advice and fishing for information.

"Yes. I'm sure. She's, they're really cool and sweet and amazing but, I like someone else." Isane responded divulging a bit too much.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Unohana said finding Isane's words a little funny. She was toying slightly with Isane.

"I can't say. It won't.. I don't even know if it's right." Isane said with heavy heart and an uncomfortable desperation in her eyes.

The degree to which her words affected Isane surprised her and now she felt bad. She decided that the most pragmatic thing to do now was be honest.

"I'm sorry I teased you Isane." she said.

"Taicho please you didn…"

"Shhh." Unohana said then continued. "I've known about Rukia's feelings for a while and I've been waiting for the day you'd find out about them. To be honest I think you two are highly compatible."

"But." Isane interrupted.

"But," Unohana continued. "I also know that you have some feelings for me."

Isane's face went red with embarrassment.

"How did you know?" Isane asked.

"From the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking, the things you say and the way you say them. I know you well Isane so it's easy to read between the lines." Unohana said with a warm smile.

"And while your feelings for me are beautiful and sweet, it goes without saying that we cannot…"

"No Taicho please, don't say that."

"But it's true Isane. Romantic involvement between a captain and their lieutenant is wholly inappropriate."

"Wait, so you like me too Taicho?"

Unohana thought about it for a moment. Reflected what her true feelings were then said "Yes, in a way."

"Then have me Taicho, I'm yours." Isane said, then leaned over and planted a deep desirous kiss onto her captains lips.

Goddam was this girl bold, and goddam did Unohana give into temptation for a moment. She reciprocated, squeezing Isane's arm with one hand and clutching her waist with the other. It was Unohana's first kiss in a long time and she loved it even though she knew it was so wrong. Their positioning, the way she had to tilt her head up to meet her lieutenant's mouth and the fact that it was her own lieutenant she was kissing gave her quite the rush. And the way Isane was holding her, with a hand on the side of her head. Her long fingers wrapping round the back of her neck and holding her in place, the other hand resting upon her shoulder.

Isane kissed Unohana with a modest hunger. Hunger for Unohana's affection. Hunger satisfied by the feel of Unohana's soft lips upon hers, moving with hers and returning the feeling she was pouring into it. Lost in this touch, and breathing in the sweet smell of her captain's hair blown toward her nostrils by the soft night wind Isane was in bliss.

To her this felt like a dream come true. To Unohana this was a rush of mixed emotion. It made her feel alive and young and excited yet simultaneously guilty and transgressive. Soon the guilt took over and she broke the kiss.

Inches away and gazing into each other's eyes, Isane wore a smile while Unohana wore a pink and barely visible blush.

"See taicho. No one saw. No one has to know." Isane whispered as she stroked her captain's cheek lovingly. Unohana placed her warm hand upon Isane's and kissed the soft skin of the girl's wrist.

"I'm sorry Isane but we mustn't do that again." she said as she removed Isane's hand from her cheek.

"Taicho, please." Isane said.

"It's true Isane. We can neither have a secret affair nor can we publicly be together, it would compromise our careers. And even if we could I'm too old for you, it wouldn't be appropriate."

"You're not old Taicho, you haven't aged a day since I met you." Isane said not wanting to accept the truth of the matter.

Unohana giggled softly then reached out to caress her face and run her thumb across Isane's pouting bottom lip. "You're so sweet Isane. And if it's any consolation you're also a great kisser."

Isane smiled. "You were my second kiss. I had my first this morning."

"With Rukia?"

"Yes. She just reached out and kissed me."

"And did you kiss back?"

"Yes." Isane said guiltily. Unohana frowned for a brief moment.

"See, you two do have some chemistry." Unohana said, slightly cringing on the inside but forcing herself to try and guide Isane toward some place of emotional satisfaction.

"I've never looked at her in that light before."

"You should take her out on a date then."

"I don't want to."

"Try." Unohana urged. "You don't want to break the girl's heart."

"You're breaking mine." Isane said.

Unohana paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry. But you know I have to. We can't be partners in work and in our personal lives."

"I know but," Isane said.

"Life is like that Isane. We can't always have what we want."

Isane nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Can we kiss one last time then?"

Unohana paused as she gazed into Isane's sad eyes then said "Ok."

Then she took off her Haori and laid it upon the bench. Isane followed suit removing her lieutenant's badge and laying it upon Unohana's Haori then she stepped toward her captain and gently grabbed her by the waist. She pulled Unohana toward her as her captain wrapped her arms around Isane's waist, enveloping each other in bodily warmth and affection.

Isane felt her captain's body through the fabric of her shikahusho. She squeezed slightly and felt Unohana's soft flesh and the tough sinewy muscle underneath. She sighed knowing that this was her last and only chance to touch Unohana in this way.

Unohana smiled as she looked up at her lieutenant's face.

"Kiss me." She said. "Kiss me one last time Isane."

Isane nodded then leaned down and brought their lips together again. They stood and kissed in the starlight. A slow, tender, emotional kiss. There was no tongue involved nor was there any desire to involve it. Their arms moved slowly about each other's body exploring and caressing and they poured every ounce of emotion and desire they had for each other into it.

Isane's lips began to tremble, just as Rukia's did earlier and tears began to run down her cheeks, wetting Unohana's face. Touched and sorrowful, Unohana held Isane tighter and kissed the girl deeply. Then a sympathetic tear of her own ran from one of her usually tough and calm eyes as well. It had been forever since she felt such a simple feeling this strongly.

This proved to be their last kiss and it was a kiss neither would ever forget. For obvious reasons they opted not to share a bed that night and each lied alone and awake in bed, separated only by a wall and by obligation to society.

Isane tried to cry herself to sleep, wishing that it didn't have to be this way. But she couldn't manage to find slumber. Unohana only stared blankly at the wall across from her bed with an arm on the spot Isane had laid upon a week before, hoping that she and Isane could move on from this smoothly.

But then her thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of Isane opening her door and walking out into the night.

. . .


	6. CH5: Drink it Down

.

* * *

**Drink it Down**

ODESZA remix of Faded by Zhu

* * *

Isane walked as she felt, alone. The cold and silent emptiness of the night suited her mood. She flexed her frigid fingers then buried her hands into the warm pockets of her jacket. A breeze kicked up and she squinted her eyes to shield them a bit from the wall of wind.

"Rukia would probably be completely unbothered by the cold." She thought to herself with a smile. Then her smile faded and she felt even more alone. Up till now Isane had only thought of herself, what she was going through. But now that her tears had dried and she was calmer, her mind began to think of Rukia again and what she was likely going through. Isane realized that the empty loneliness she was feeling now Rukia too had probably been feeling too. And she felt bad for the girl.

She wondered why Rukia had hid her feelings. Did Rukia know about her feelings for Unohana? "Probably not." She thought to herself. Then could it be because Rukia was shy? Again no she thought remembering that what she saw in Rukia's eyes after they kissed was pain not timidness. She had no idea why and resolved to talk to Rukia and set things between them straight again. She wouldn't do to Rukia what Unohana did to her and just distance herself.

Her thoughts returned to how she would act toward Unohana now and if their relationship would be forever changed. Given the way Unohana had acted toward her she decided to simply pretend nothing ever happened. Unohana would probably do the same. And she figured that if they did this their relationship would be indistinguishable from the way it was in the past, or at least it would look that way. For her it certainly wouldn't feel that way.

She chuckled to herself then said aloud "This is how it is now." No one was around to hear her.

. . .

Rukia was also outside and alone. She was sitting on a hill looking out at the night sky with her sword stuck into the ground beside her and she gave no fucks about the cold. After Isane left that morning Rukia had sat in bed for a long time, staring at nothing and hating herself. Then she went out to fight hollows again but unlike before it did nothing for her. Her mind kept returning to Isane. Now, as she sat on hill, Isane was all she thought of.

She wasn't worried about herself though. Rather she was thinking about how to get things back to normal between her and Isane, if they could ever get back to normal.

She did not want to speak to Isane face to face just yet. Doing so would be too uncomfortable for her. But she felt she needed to say something so she decided to write a letter of apology.

Deciding that it was time to go home she got up, put her sword away, and went home with intention to write. Upon arrival she bathed then got in bed and wrote "Dear Isane," then paused and stared at the blank page thinking of what to say next, how to phrase it. But before she could come up with anything she fell fast asleep.

. . .

Being that this was a Saturday night, Rangiku was obviously out drinking. She had become bored though and was walking back home along the empty 2am streets when she noticed the Rieatsu of Isane not far away from her off in some trees. She turned off the path to investigate as this was strange and soon found Isane sitting under a tree with a bottle in her lap.

"Isane?"

"Hi Rangiku." Isane said with a soft smile.

"What are you doing out here drinking alone?"

"Just thinking. Thinking and drinking. Do you want some?"

Isane didn't sound down but Rangiku saw that something was clearly amiss.

"Sure." she said as she sat down beside Isane and took the bottle into her hands and brought it to her lips. The smell of quality sake entered her nostrils and enlivened her sinuses just as much as the cold night air deadened them. She took a sip then returned the bottle to Isane.

"What are you thinking about?" Rangiku asked.

"Ehhhhh not much." Isane said avoidantly.

"You went out at 2am to get drunk alone on a cold night for no reason then." Rangiku said.

Isane stayed quiet, her inebriated mind unable to think of a retort.

"Sorry." Rangiku said after an uncomfortable pause. "I shouldn't probe."

"You weren't it's fine."

"No I was. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"Talk about what?" Isane asked thinking that Rangiku knew something.

"About, whatever you're thinking about." Rangiku said, this time being the avoidant one.

"You know something." Isane said probingly her usual shy demeanor significantly less shy because of the alcohol.

"Naah." Rangiku said. Isane squinted her eyes at Rangiku making a face of suspicion.

"Fine. I guess I do."

"Shit." Isane thought to herself.

"There seems to be something going on between you and Captain Unohana and I figure something went wrong. Why else would a girl who barely drinks be out here like this."

"Well there you go." Isane said with a disappointed tone.

"To me, she looks reluctant and you look like you long for her love."

"Reluctant she is." Isane said, then she took another drink.

"I've been there before and let me tell you, the alcohol won't help."

Isane swallowed the drink and said "I know." Then looked at the bottle with slight disgust and thought to herself that the one Rangiku was most likely referencing was Gin, which she was.

"Cheer up a bit Isane," Rangiku said. "Though you do look a bit sad, at least you don't look desperate. Anyway, I honestly don't wish to probe too far into your life but you're my friend and you can always talk to me if you want to. But if you wish to be alone I'll leave you be." Rangiku said before moving to get up.

"No stay. I'd enjoy the company." Isane said. "If you don't mind of course."

"Not at all." Rangiku responded.

"Well." Isane began. "It's over between me and Unohana. It died before it was born."

"She killed it didn't she?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes. She said that it would be inappropriate and she's right. So now it's just a matter of forgetting it ever happened."

"No Isane." Rangiku said. "Never forget, only move on."

"Hmm." Isane said. "Only move on… I like that."

"I know now why they say that love is the most powerful emotion Rangiku. I don't fully agree though. I'd say that fear is stronger, but love, if that is what I truly feel, is a close second as far as I'm concerned."

"Imagine the fear of love mixed together with the desire for love." Rangiku said somewhat jokingly.

"Perhaps that is what Rukia is going through." Isane said.

"Rukia?" Rangiku said not knowing what Isane was talking about.

"Yes. She likes me."

"Goddam!" Rangiku said. "She told you?"

"No. She just up and kissed me. Then nearly broke down crying, said sorry, and asked me to leave."

"Wow. You're in the middle of a triangle here. Well kinda."

"Yeah." Isane said then chuckled at the mess she was in.

"Though I really enjoy her friendship and though I enjoy spending time with her, I don't return her feelings. But I don't want to hurt her either. So I dunno, how do you reject someone without rejecting them? You know?" Isane said.

"You just, you just have to be honest. I've always been somewhat harsh in my rejections but Rukia is different, she's special, and I've never had to reject someone dear to me. I don't know."

Isane took a long drink then coughed. She handed the bottle to Rangiku who smiled and took a drink as well then shivered and took another one wanting to maintain her level.

"I'd just tell her what you just told me now about her. In any case she's resisting her desires which, while bad for her, is advantageous to you."

"True true." Isane said. Thinking that the advice though simple was good.

"Thanks Rangiku. Now I just have to convince her to let me talk to her."

"Give her time. She'll come around."

"Thanks Rangiku. Talking to you was good, I keep too much to myself as it is." Isane said in a better but still down mood.

"Matsumoto at your service!" Rangiku said with bubbly excitement.

"Unfortunately," she continued in a contrastingly serious tone "all this serious talk has ruined my buzz sooo why don't we get another bottle and get really wasted?!" She said in a once again energetic manner.

"Sure, let's go." Isane said with an appreciative smile deciding that it wouldn't hurt to get drunk for the first time in a while.

Then she tilted the bottle back and took two gulps almost drinking the whole thing down. She would have, but Rangiku playfully snatched the bottle away, and drank the last sip then said "don't chug it like that Isane, drink like a refined lady." then licked the last drops from the bottle's mouth with languid probing movements of her tongue. Isane laughed. "Ok Rangiku." she said with a chuckle.

"C'mon. Let's get out of this goddam cold." Rangiku said while standing up. Then she turned to help Isane up. Upon standing Isane wavered with balance compromised. "Oh my." she said amused, "I'm more affected than I thought."

Rangiku laughed.

Isane smiled enjoying Rangiku's infectious positivity. And then they set off.

. . .

Rukia awoke early as usual the next morning. As she slowly stirred in the sheets, wakefulness reactivating her body, she heard a crinkle. It was the letter she started writing to Isane the night before squished underneath her. And thus before she could even sit up in bed, her emotions were returned to the state they were in before she fell asleep. Despite this, her sleep was restful so while it did nothing to improve her mood, it did do good for her body so for this she was grateful.

"Well I ought to finish this now." She thought to herself as she got out of bed her kettle to boil.

She walked to her kitchen, and retrieved her bag of green tea and scooped some into the kettle, then grated some lemon zest into it to add. She went to her desk and retrieved a fresh piece of paper, then returned to her warm bed and slumped into it with a sigh and got to work.

_Dear Isane,_

_I write to apologize to you, not only for my violation of your person the other day, but also for lacking the confidence to tell you the contents of this letter face to face._

_The truth is, I am strongly attracted to you and have been for some time now. Though I have fought to keep my feelings for you pure, the attraction continued to bubble forth and reached its zenith the morning you healed me. I should not have done what I did and I hope that you'll forgive me. I also hope that despite this new revelation into my feelings we can keep some semblance of the friendship we once had._

_Also for the sake of clarification, I was never mad at you, nor have I ever had reason to be. I was only avoiding spending time with you so that I could make my feelings pure again and I believe I should continue to do so until they go back to normal. I'm sorry I made you worry. Like the cliché says, it's not you, it's me._

_Your friend,_

_Rukia_

Rukia revised her words a couple times and found them to be satisfactory, then sent her letter off to be delivered to Isane.

She poured herself a cup of tea and took up a book to read, opting to stay in and have a lazy Sunday.

. . .

Byakuya was also up early. As he dined on his breakfast he thought over what he had all but decided to do. His response to Rukia's request discomforted him, as right is it seemed at the time, and this discomfort festered. Now, after considering his own romantic past and the emotional depth and fulfillment given by the experience of love, he realized that he should recant his previous prohibition and let Rukia pursue what her heart desired.

Upon finishing his meal he returned to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his perfectly made bed. Then took from his nightstand a portrait of him and Hisana from years ago. He gazed at the portrait of the two young lovers standing hand in hand. She stood smiling her bright beautiful smile, he more subtly, trying to hide the bubbly romantic joy he felt at the time beneath an air of grandeur and royalty.

He smiled, fully now as he gazed at it. The portrait filling him with warm nostalgia and longing. "I cannot deny Rukia this feeling" he thought to himself and with that made up his mind. So he called for a servant and instructed that they summon Rukia at midday and to summon a tailor at 8. Then he went outside to view the light of the rising sun that had begun to creep over the eastern horizon.

. . .

By this same soft morning light, Rangiku and Isane walked. Both were wasted and Rangiku focused all her attention into getting Isane, who was totally gone, back home. Soon enough they arrived at the Fourth and found Unohana sitting out back watching the sun come up in her usual peaceful demeanor.

Unohana watched as the two stumbled in. Her lieutenant slumped over Rangiku's shoulder giggling to herself at nothing.

Unohana was disappointed regretted her role in causing this, questioning her actions of the night before and the past few weeks.

Upon seeing her captain Isane piped up with energy and called out "Good morn*hic*ing Taicho!" Then let out a drunken laugh. Rangiku silenced the girl so she wouldn't further embarrass herself and escorted her to her room. After a brief struggle to persuade Isane to get in bed and go to sleep, Rangiku exited Isane's room and squinted at the bright light of the risen sun which shone straight into her eyes. Waiting just outside the door she found Unohana standing there.

"I see you've taken good care of my lieutenant." Unohana said with a blatantly sarcastic tone.

Rangiku, with her censor removed rebutted with unhinged rudeness saying "Don't fucking come at me like that after toying with her heart you trifling…" then froze, realizing what she was saying and stopping mid-sentence.

But she stopped a bit too late and Unohana raised an eyebrow in response. Rangiku covered her mouth and said "oops". Then apologized and said "I should go now."

Exhausted and drunk she nearly fell down the three short steps connecting the porch to the lawn but Unohana intercepted and caught her. Releasing her once again when Rangiku found her balance.

"Careful now." Unohana said in a slightly mocking tone despite feeling a bit annoyed.

"Thank you." Rangiku said then walked forward a few steps before suddenly rushing towards the garden fountain and vomiting in it. Captain Unohana shook her head at the pitiful sight then made her way over to help.

"I'm sorry!" Rangiku said embarrassed. "I'll be sure to wash all the fish."

"There are no fish. This is a fountain." Unohana responded calmly.

"Oh." Rangiku said with a laugh before heaving again.

Unohana held Rangiku's hair back as she vomited, noticing that there wasn't a single chunk of food in the vomit, only stomach acid and alcohol. It clearly burned on its way out.

Rangiku coughed then wiped the corner of her mouth with her wrist. "Thank you." She said. "And sorry. I'll clean your fountain for you."

"No need." Unohana said. "It will filter itself out."

Unohana helped Rangiku up.

"You should come inside and have some tea and something to eat. It would set your stomach right."

"No no. I've caused you enough inconvenience as is."

"Please. I insist." Unohana said feeling bad for being mad at Rangiku when in fact the only person she should have been mad at was herself.

"You are in no condition to walk all the way home alone."

"Ok." Rangiku reluctantly agreed not wanting to aggravate Unohana further. Then followed her into her living quarters wherein Unohana directed Rangiku to the bathroom so she could freshen up.

Rangiku washed her face and rinsed her mouth. Then she looked into the mirror and saw that she looked like a horrible mess. It was truly a wild night that she and Isane had. Then she peed, sitting with her head hanging down due to the pain of her building headache, dried herself, washed her hands, and exited the bathroom, following the smell of brewing tea back to the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Unohana said.

Rankigu seated herself at the table and rubbed her temples. She felt pretty horrible and her ears rang a little in the deafening silence of Unohana's home. The only sound was made by the bubbling of the teapot but Rangiku was too drunk to notice it.

Shortly thereafter Unohana presented her with a cup tea. It had leaves and herbs floating in it. It was undoubtedly the medicinal tea of a healer, both because of its rustic look and potent smell. Rangiku wondered obscure roots and herbs could be in it then raised it to her lips to take a sip. Unohana stopped her.

"Not yet. It's too hot. You'll burn yourself."

"Oh, thank you." Rangiku said. Grateful that she had been spared additional pain.

"It should soothe your headache." Unohana said as she took a seat across from her on the table. She sat upright with hands clasped together.

Rangiku nodded as she blew on it cooling it down. Once it was appropriately cool she took a sip and grimaced as the tea was bitter as fuck. Unohana added no sugar and it stung as it flowed down her esophagus then kicked the back of her throat with the spice of ginger.

"It's good for you. Drink it down." Unohana calmly instructed after noticing Rangiku's reaction.

"It's gotta be with a kick like that like that." Rangiku said with awkward humor before taking another sip, then wondered if that comment was also rude.

Unohana moved from her stoic position and got up to return to the kitchen.

"Do you like omelettes?"

"Y-yes." Rangiku said. "But you don't have to..."

Unohana turned her head round to look at Rangiku with a look that said 'shut the fuck up and accept the goddam omelette.'

Intimidated, Rangiku said "I'd love an omelette. Thank you very much." then resumed blowing on the tea.

Unohana smiled and turned away once more to fetch some eggs, a skillet, and a bowl. She put the skillet on the stove to heat up then began cracking eggs.

As she cooked Rangiku looked on and drank her tea, one bitter sip at a time. She sat thinking about what she had said to Unohana earlier and the potential consequences of it. She doubted she'd face any official punishment for disrespecting a captain but didn't know what Unohana might do unofficially.

Rangiku knew little about Unohana after all. Their interactions were few and they had never spent time together in a non work related circumstance. All Rangiku knew about her were her professional achievements and the fact that she could intimidate even the likes of Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. This was a woman to be taken seriously and yet here she was, drunk and tired at Unohana's table, being cooked breakfast after insulting her. She was naturally uncomfortable.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the eggs pouring into the hot skillet. Soon afterwards the appetizing smell filled the room and caused her stomach to stir with painful hunger. She watched as Unohana cooked, moving about with smooth efficiency. Fetching ingredients and adding them to the omelette. Some green stuff, some meat, a pinch of this, a spoon of that.

With all ingredients added Unohana waited for a moment then folded it. She waited a moment more and flipped it and immediately fetched a plate. She placed it before Rangiku with a welcoming smile that Rangiku did not find welcoming at all, then she grabbed the skillet and slid the sizzling omelette onto the plate. Rangiku sat up straighter in her seat. Unohana reached for her spices once more and garnished the omelette with a dash of paprika and some parsley. Then she placed a fork and knife by the plate, sat down, and gestured toward the plate instructing Rangiku to eat.

Rangiku looked at the appetizing omelette before her with its magnificent presentation and equally magnificent aroma then looked at the woman who made it.

"It looks so good." She said trying to make the situation more comfortable.

"Enjoy." Unohana responded.

And Rangiku dug in. The flavor penetrated every corner of her mouth just as much as the tea did. But while the tea penetrated with its bitterness, the omlettes penetrated with savory flavors. It had ham, spinach, cheese, and a bit of bacon and green onion.

Rangiku swallowed then said wow.

Unohana smiled. Rangiku smiled back.

She ate another bite of the omelette then asked if Unohana had already had breakfast to which Unohana responded in the affirmative. Unohana got up to pour Rangiku a glass of orange juice then put the skillet in the sink and left the kitchen, disappearing into another room.

Rangiku listened to the soft sounds of Unohana moving about as she finished the omelette and juice. Then she stood up and became dizzy as the blood rushed away from her head. Though her headache was not as strong and her stomach was calmed and satisfied she was still drunk. So she waited to get her bearings then made her way to the sink and washed the plate, cup, and utensils and started washing the skillet. Unohana called her name with her sweet voice.

"Rangiku." She said standing right beside her.

Rangiku jumped, startled, causing the pot to crash against the metal of the sink and cause a great clamorous noise.

"I'm sorry I startled you."

"No it's fine I just didn't hear you come back."

Unohana nodded then said "Leave the pot. I'll wash it. Come now."

Rangiku obeyed shaking her hands off then followed.

Unohana led her to her living room were a bed was made on the couch.

"Now sleep. You need it." Unohana instructed.

"Y-" Rangiku began with intention to try to deny the invitation before stopping and instead saying "Yes Captain Unohana."

She got into the makeshift bed, head spinning as she reclined, and pulled the soft sheets over her then laid her head on the pillow.

"Sleep on your side not on your back." Unohana advised so that if Rangiku vomited in her sleep she wouldn't suffocate.

Rangiku turned to her side and snuggled up feeling a little uncomfortable given that Unohana was standing stiff as a board watching her with her ever stoic face.

"Rest for as long as you wish." Unohana said. "I'm leaving now for a bit so if you wake before I return just let yourself out. Also feel free to pour yourself some more juice if you want it. Oh, and take better care of yourself next time."

"Yes, thank you for taking care of me." Rangiku said. "I feel so much better now."

"I'm glad." Unohana said and with that she left the room and returned to her bedroom to don her Captains garb and head out.

And so Rangiku slept comfortably and peacefully as the daylight shone brightly outdoors.

. . .

She awoke later rejuvenated, restored, and sober without a trace of a hangover. "Unohana had really worked her magic" she thought as she rose out of bed then folded the sheets neatly.

She elected not to pour herself another glass of juice even though she was thirsty but she did stop to wash the skillet that was still left unwashed in the sink before letting herself out.

As she walked home through the relaxed Sunday streets she wondered what it was that Isane saw in Unohana and she reflected over the morning she had with the legendary woman. It was weird and a little awkward but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

. . .


	7. CH6: Red

.

* * *

**Red**

Sad Eyes by Crystal Castles

* * *

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains spousal and child abuse.**

Isane awoke Sunday afternoon at about 2pm with a hangover and checked her schedule. She had a shift beginning at 6pm so she basically had 4 hours left to her weekend. Rangiku had put too many blankets over her the night before and she had slept in the thermal clothing she wore the night before, so she woke up quite sweaty. She even had her boots on. So she began by pulling them off following with the outer layers of her clothing.

Then she poured herself a tall glass of cold water. She walked outside barefoot enjoying the cool temperature of the wood paneling under her bare feet. She wiggled her toes, then she sat to drink her water. She drank it pretty quickly as she was thirsty and dehydrated, but she stayed out a little longer to listen to the birds chirping.

Then she went back inside to run her bathwater. She ran it cooler than warm but not quite cold, a refreshing temperature. Then she left the bathroom to make herself something to eat. Famished, she prepared toast with jelly in addition to her usual porridge. She checked the bathwater and turned it off as the tub was almost full, then went back to eat finishing her midday breakfast quickly. When she finished eating she poured herself a glass of milk and dropped some ice cubes in it, then returned with it to the bathtub. She pulled off her final layers of clothing, dropping them carelessly on the floor and stepped into the tub.

It was a large tub, hewn out of a single piece of granite. She made it herself years ago, shortly after being promoted to the position of lieutenant. When she moved into her new quarters she found that the already installed bathtub was both old and way too small to accommodate her tall self with her long legs. Her knees would stick out way above the water level, significantly reducing her enjoyment of the bath. So on one of her remote hikes she went to the old quarry in search of a suitable piece of stone, searching amongst the useless abandoned rubble. The pieces on the ground were too small, even for a sink, so she ended up having to cut a big enough piece directly out of the quarry wall. She carved the tub onsite too. Going there when she had free time and hacking at it relentlessly with her zanpakuto.

Isane would have used a proper hammer and chisel but her Itegumo took offense, and assured Isane that she could take it the abuse of being slammed into the rock over and over again. So day after day she hacked at it until it was done. Then she sanded and polished it and moved it to her place with the help of Unohana and her Minazuki. Unohana helped her install it too, remodeling entire bathroom to make space for the tub.

It was the single most expensive item in her house and the one she was most proud of. Its outer edges were rough, raw, and uncarved but the inside was smooth and it followed the curves of her reclining body. She could lie in it and completely submerge herself if she wanted or she could lie in it with her head sticking out the water as she did now. There was even space for another person provided they were small enough though this was not a feature Isane designed it to have. She did however incorporate a cup-holder into the design and from this cup holder she grabbed her glass of milk and took a cool refreshing sip.

"Shit I really overdid it last night." she thought to herself as her skull reverberated with pain. She slumped further into the bathwater submerging herself completely. She blew bubbles out of her nostrils and opened her eyes which stung a little bit so she closed them again.

It felt nice to be submerged like this, hearing nothing but the soft muffled slosh of the water around her, seeing and feeling nothing but the water pulling the heat and dirt and sweat away from her body. It was like her own comfortable pocket of reality. Soon she ran out of bubbles though and lifted her head out of the water to breathe. The water suddenly dripped out from her ears, giving her back her hearing as well as a powerfully ticklish sensation that made her head involutarily shake. She listened to the water dripping off from her chin and looked down to see the ripples propagate from each one. Then she looked at her body warped beneath the undulating surface.

She thought for a moment that a belly button ring might look good on her then touched her bellybutton entertaining the idea. The image of Rukia's smooth porcelain torso flashed across her mind, reminding her that she needed to contact the girl. So she summoned a hell butterfly and sent her message.

_Hey Rukia,_

_I hope you're doing well. There are some things I need to tell you and I'd prefer that we speak face to face. I have work tonight at 6 so tonight is not a good time for me but I'm free tomorrow afternoon. You usually have Monday nights free as well so if you could meet me for coffee at our usual spot then that would be great. I'll buy. Hope to see you there._

_Yours,_

_Isane_

Isane sent off the butterfly, watching as it dismounted from its perch on her outstretched finger then phase clear through the wall on its path toward Rukia. Then she let her arm dip back beneath the water and put her head back. She stayed like this for some time relaxing and drinking milk until her headache was gone. Water beginning to get cold, she got up and drained the tub then showered, using warm water now.

She shaved upon completion of the shower. Gliding the razor across the warm wet skin of her long slender leg, planted elegantly upon the edge of the tub. She shaved the other leg in the same manner. Legs done, she set to work shaving her pubic area. This procedure was not as elegant. She hunched her back forward dramatically so she could see what she was doing. One hand guiding the razor, shaving away the persistent fuzz, the other pulling the skin of her vulva taut to avoid any knicks and cuts. Then in downward strokes she followed the curve of her pubic mound leaving that smooth and bare too. This was her Sunday shaving routine. She did it for no-one but herself. It was her own sexy secret. And the feel of freshly shaven skin against the cool soft fabric of her underwear just felt nice.

She then shaved her armpits as well and turned off the water after she cleaned the hairs off the razor and washed them down the drain. She toweled off, patting the shaven skin dry instead of rubbing it, then applied a soothing shaving aftercare lotion with aloe vera as a primary ingredient.

She walked out the bathroom naked as she hadn't brought any clothes in with her and went to her dresser where she grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped it on. The cool fabric feeling nice against her tender skin. Then she checked the time, seeing that she had three hours left. She looked into her drawer deciding whether she should go through the trouble of wrapping her chest in a Sarashi, which she preferred enjoying the snug yet non-restricting feel, or just taking the easy route and putting on a bra instead. She was interrupted by a sudden knock on her door followed by the sound of a letter falling though her letter box.

"Mail?" She thought. "I never get mail."

She walked over and picked it up and saw that it was from Rukia then sat down on her couch opting to relax topless for a little longer.

_Dear Isane,_

_I write to apologize to you, not only for my violation of your person the other day, but also for lacking the confidence to tell you the contents of this letter face to face._

_The truth is, I am strongly attracted to you and have been for some time now. Though I have fought to keep my feelings for you pure, the attraction continued to bubble forth and reached its zenith the morning you healed me. I should not have done what I did and I hope that you'll forgive me. I also hope that despite this new revelation into my feelings we can keep some semblance of the friendship we once had._

_Also for the sake of clarification, I was never mad at you, nor have I ever had reason to be. I was only avoiding spending time with you so that I could make my feelings pure again and I believe I should continue to do so until they go back to normal. I'm sorry I made you worry. Like the cliché says, it's not you, it's me._

_Your friend,_

_Rukia_

She put it down and leaned back in her chair. Its contents made her sad. But the fact that Rukia was finally honest with her feelings was good she thought. And she worried she might get a hell butterfly back declining her invitation if she got one at all.

. . .

Rukia received Byakuya's message summoning her to his office at around midday and she almost immediately made her way over. As she walked the halls of the estate, she wondered what he might want to speak about. It was rare for him to summon her like this so she feared it was serious.

She arrived at the door and knocked. He told her to come in.

He greeted her with a smile, rare for him, and she was made even more confused.

"Good afternoon Nii-Sama how can I be of service to you?" she said with a bow.

"Good afternoon Rukia. Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes. Nii-Sama, life is as busy as usual and all is going well."

"I'm glad he said."

"Anyway, I wish to speak with you about what we discussed last time you came." He said.

Rukia's mind returned to that day and she shifted nervously where she stood.

"I assure you that is behind me." She said. "I have forgotten her."

"No it isn't, and no you haven't." He corrected sternly. "And nor should you."

"The fuck is he talking about?" she thought to herself. Then he continued.

"I have thought over what I said and realize that I spoke too soon. I should waited before speaking."

"It's fine you…" Rukia began.

"Stop Rukia. Listen to me." He interrupted.

"You know very well that upholding traditions of our family, and respecting the honor of our elders is of utmost importance to me. And you know that they would at best dislike it if you were to pursue a relationship with another woman."

Rukia needlessly felt shame and still didn't understand what Byakuya was getting at.

"But." He continued "I cannot deny you the experience of love. In life, we must often submit to will of our families and our traditions. If we don't then those those concepts lose their sanctity, and our name will surely fall. But at the same time we cannot betray ourselves, nor should we deaden the desires of our hearts. I know certainly didn't. And yet here we are, our family is fine." He said.

"Nii-Sama." Rukia said not believing her ears.

"So for that reason, I call you here to recant my previous prohibition. Though they are… different, your desires aren't wrong or shameful. They are honest, true, and pure. This I saw in your eyes when you spoke of her. So go forth and pursue your love. If you two are good for each other, I pray you find yourself successful."

Tears fell from Rukia's eyes again. This time out of happiness.

"Thank you Nii-Sama." She said.

"I have heard of your tireless bounty hunting efforts as of late too." He said.

"I did it to take my mind off of her." Rukia said.

"I suspected so." He responded. "Your success in it has been notable. Impressive actually. Most Shinigami aren't that dedicated to their work. Stay dedicated however, and do it to train, to strengthen yourself. You and I are the face and the sword of the Kuchiki name after all and you uphold our name well." he said. Then he reached under his desk and pulled out a box, placing it on his desk.

"These are for you." He said. Gesturing for her to take the box. "They are a pair of Tekko. They are a bit of an heirloom." He said. "Though they are sometimes torn apart in battle and always tailored to fit their wearer they are still special and only the most powerful Kuchiki wear them. Our late grandmother wore this pair, more so as an ornament than a weapon, and I think it's time that you wore one and so I pass this down to you."

"I cannot wear something this special." Rukia said looking at the simple and beautiful white Tekko and considering herself unworthy of the honor.

"Of course you can, and you should. Take care of them and wear it proud. Try them on first though I had them tailored to my recollection of your arm size, so if they do not fit properly I can have it adjusted."

"You honor me Nii-Sama." Rukia said as she carefully removed them from the box. She looked at them for a moment then put them back and rolled up her sleeves exposing her bandaged arms."

"A hollow?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes." Rukia said.

"Even more reason to wear them." Byakuya responded.

Rukia smiled, then carefully put them on. "They fit perfectly." she said with a smile as she flexed her fingers and moved her wrist about getting a feel for them wishing that she cold feel the fabric against the skin of her forearms. So she touched them with her fingertips and found them to feel nice and soft yet solid. "I need to order another new Shikahusho." She thought to herself knowing that she couldn't wear something such as this hidden under long sleeved robes.

"Thank you Nii-Sama, for everything." She said as she bowed low once again.

Byakuya nodded and said "That will be all, unless you wish to discuss something. You have everything you need? You're comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes Nii-Sama. I have all I need."

"Good." He said.

"Thank you. Nii-Sama" Rukia said with another bow then left.

She walked through the hallways of the Kuchiki manor with vigor and excitement in her step carrying her new Tekko in their box. She was amazed that Byakuya had given her his blessing, and this honor. It was not until she got home that she realized that even with his blessing she had only won half the battle. This was reasonable she thought, as even though Isane may never return her feelings she at least could be honest and open about them even if it was only to herself. She thought herself fortunate.

Then she remembered the letter she had sent that morning. Surely Isane had read it by now. Naturally she regretted sending it. Primarily because Isane now knew exactly what Rukia felt toward her, which just made Rukia nervous, and because she now had to figure out how to undo what she had said and try to spend time with her again without making it weird.

"At least I don't have to tell her I like her now. That much was obvious with the letter and the kiss." she thought to herself, weighing pros and cons. Then her heart fluttered and her face blushed at the memory.

"I'll just have to wait and see how she responds." she thought to herself, wishing that Isane wouldn't do as her letter requested and simply leave her alone.

Still exited, she realized that she had to share the news with Sode No Shirayuki who had counseled and consoled her before. So she grabbed the sword from its spot on the shelf and called its spirit forth then hugged her companion without warning.

"What is it? What happened? Why are you so happy?" Yuki asked demandingly and with confusion.

"Byakuya called me over!" Rukia said letting her go.

"And?" Yuki asked still not knowing where this was going.

"He gave me his blessing. I'm free to pursue Isane if I wish!"

"Wow! He went completely 180 with that." Yuki said.

"I know." Rukia said with girly excitement.

"This is good. Now all you have to do is win her heart." Yuki said with calm understated happiness as was her manner.

"I know." Rukia said. "How do I do that?"

"Oh I have no clue how to proceed in these matters." Yuki said.

"Me neither. I've never had to… pursue anyone before. Things just happened." She said thinking aloud and clearly showing that she had no idea how to proceed. "This is so new."

"Oh! And Byakuya gave me these!" Rukia said holding up the box.

Before she could open it to show Yuki the Tekko she was interrupted by Yuki who, pointed at the hell butterfly flying toward them.

"Who is this?" Rukia asked as she put down the box and reached out to the butterfly letting it land on a finger. Then she read the message aloud.

_Hey Rukia,_

_I hope you're doing well. There are some things I need to tell you and I'd prefer that we speak face to face. I have work tonight at 6 so tonight is not a good time for me but I'm free tomorrow afternoon. You usually have Monday nights free as well so if you could meet me for coffee at our usual spot then that would be great. I'll buy. Hope to see you there._

_Yours,_

_Isane_

"Well there it is." Yuki said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm meeting her tomorrow afternoon." Rukia said. "I'm even more nervous now."

"Just be cool and play it by ear." Yuki advised.

"Heh. You said you had no clue how to proceed in these matters." Rukia said teasingly.

Yuki laughed then said "I don't, being chill is plainly obvious though."

"True." Rukia said, then laughed.

Rukia's day had thus changed from being a dull and depressing one to a happy and exciting one with a touch of love driven anxiety. She proceeded to spend the rest of her Sunday chilling with Yuki.

. . .

Upon arriving at home Rangiku went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Though she felt great thanks to Unohana's care, she still looked like shit so she was in need of a bath and a hairbrush. After being restored to usual state of cleanliness and radiance, she went to the kitchen as she was hungry. Her refrigerator was pitifully bare though so she ate some dry toast and coffee then brushed her teeth and got dressed to go out. She went to see her captain and invited him to accompany her to the farmers market. Hitsugaya declined her invitation once he found out it was all the way in Rukongai.

So she set out alone, and flash stepped all the way to the gates of Seireitei. Then she walked once she crossed over to the other side of the wall as she wanted to take in the sights, sounds, and smells of regular life that she rarely encountered. It was busy and bustling in Rukongai. As she walked, people stopped what they were doing and stared at her, as much for her beauty as for the fact that she was obviously a Shinigami. Though she was not wearing the standard shikahusho nor carrying her zanpakuto, her commanding presence made it apparent.

She smiled at those who made eye contact. But they hastily turned they gaze away as if afraid. Despite these reactions, which she encountered every time she ventured out of Seireitei, she enjoyed the walk. She most enjoyed watching those who didn't pay her any mind and instead remained focused on what they were doing. Selling things and doing business, chatting and arguing with emphatic gestures. Children playing, people cutting wood for fire. Regular life, the simple life.

Soon she arrived at the farmers market and began walking about its booths, looking at what was offered. There were fruits and vegetables of every kind. Fish, meat, and baked goods too. She bought as she walked while being mindful of the fact that she would have to carry all the things back herself. Then her attention was grabbed by the wild commotion of people gathered around one cart in particular.

They were buying mad shit, many stumbling one after another out of the crowd carrying large fresh looking watermelons in their arms. "It's almost winter." Rangiku thought before she squeezed her way through the crowd to see the kiosk they were gathered about. Sure enough she saw watermelons. Loads of them all large and good looking despite being out of season. But there were peaches and strawberries and apples too. And all looked deceptively good.

"These are all out of season." Rangiku said to the vendor.

"I come from the south." He replied. "And I grow in a greenhouse. Try a strawberry, they're better than the ones other people grow IN season." He said making his sales pitch without even looking at her as he was too busy handling cash.

"Ok, thank you." She said before grabbing one bright red berry and examining it before taking a bite.

Her teeth slid through its flesh, devastating and disfiguring the beautiful berry but releasing its flavor and juices into her mouth. And oh how sweet it was. Her eyes went wide with the first bite and she knew she had to buy some. It tasted like late spring, fresh and full of life. Its flesh was firm yet compliant and there was a tart tanginess to its sweetness. She took another bite and its juice ran down the corner of her mouth but she intercepted the flow with her tongue and licked it up.

"I'll take 10 pounds." She said.

He looked at her for a moment then put ten pounds of strawberries in a box and charged her.

"You know what." Rangiku said as he handed the box to her causing him to pause. "If your peaches are as good as your strawberries I'll take ten of those too."

He smiled proudly and said "They are." Then prepared a box of those too.

"Anything else?" he asked before charging her again. Rangiku responded in the negative, not wanting to carry a watermelon in addition to all the other things she had purchased then paid for the fruits.

She picked up her bags which were now annoyingly heavy but not unbearably so and continued walking. As she walked about the market the bags seemed to get heavier. But it was only the fatigue in her arms that made it seem so. Nonetheless, she bought an entire gallon of freshly squeezed orange juice, this purchase driven by the refreshment Unohana's orange juice gave her that morning.

Now with entirely way too much stuff to carry she finally decided to head home. As she made her way out of the market a rack of dried persimmon caught her eyes. Her favorite. She paused for a moment and considered buying some but decided not to and walked on.

The trip back was longer and less pleasant. Her pace made slow by the burden of all she was carrying. She wished Toshiro had come with her so he could carry some stuff too, but figured he probably wouldn't carry much anyway. After all he decided not to go simply because he considered it a far journey.

Approaching her walk with the mindset that it was a workout, Rangiku marched on and after about a half hour arrived back at home. She dumped the entirety of her purchase on the counter with one swift movement. Immediately she was taken with concern that she had bruised the peaches. But she checked and they weren't bruised so she poured herself a glass of orange juice grabbed a peach and some berries that sat down to rest.

"What the fuck am I going to do with all these berries?" She thought to herself realizing that she had gotten carried away with their purchase. She considered making ice cream with them but this reminded her that she didn't have amy cream and that she had forgotten to buy milk. She considered going out to get some but decided not to as the weather was too cold for ice cream anyway.

Then as she was chewing on one of those succulent berries she realized that she could give some to Captain Unohana as a token of thanks. She decided that this was a good idea but didn't want to head out just yet. Unohana was probably still working anyway. So she put away her groceries and then laid down on the couch to take a nap. She soon found peaceful slumber once again.

. . .

Work was pretty boring at the Fourth for Unohana. It consisted entirely of managerial tasks and paperwork. And there were no surgeries to perform, neither major nor minor. This was good in a way as it meant that no one was getting injured, but bad since surgery was what Unohana most enjoyed in her work. The process of receiving a body, broken, dying, and unconscious, and mechanically setting it right again was amazing. As was watching it slowly regain its normal function and consciousness and feeling the strength of the soul build again. Surgery was the polar opposite of killing, also a moving experience for her. The process of taking a being in its prime state and breaking it. Dismantling its body with her blade, then feeling its strength and consciousness fade permanently. Both experiences were absolutely enthralling for her and she loved them equally.

Surgery gave her the exact same rush that fighting did due to the tenseness and urgency involved. The focus and precision required. The smallest error, a cut a little to the left or a little to the right, or a little too deep could mean the difference between life and death. And when she emerged victorious in her endeavor she would feel a great sense of accomplishment and triumph.

This time of peace in Soul Society deprived her of this feeling and it made her a little restless. "Perhaps this is why I behaved the way I did toward Isane. Perhaps I was compensating for this lack of excitement." She thought to herself as she sat at the machine the 12th division had completed for the Fourth and installed, exploring its software and taking notes. "Or perhaps I'm just lonely."

Only for a moment did she consider the possibility that she desired love. She fancied herself as someone above the need for love and amorous companionship. She wasn't sexual either, never even touching herself. Her vagina was probably the weakest muscular apparatus in her body. It was completely ignored but not yet barren as menopause was still a couple centuries away for her.

Instead of realizing that her sexuality was making a resurgence, her mind went to the memory of the first time she killed.

It happened when she was a little girl, only decades old. Upon arrival into Soul Society she was taken into a large poor family consisting of 6 boys, 2 girls, a man, and a woman. The woman had a soft part of her heart which drove her to take in all these little lonely children in, wanting to care for them and give them a better life. Her husband on the other hand wanted none of it. He was a selfish man and they were poor so to him the kids were only a burden, extra mouths to feed and worry about. And he made no attempt to hide his displeasure at having all these kids around. She remembered overhearing him say once that "you should leave them out like the rest of the strays, they aren't ours anyway." during a conversation with his wife about how they would feed everyone during a particularly dire shortage.

Out of all the children little Yachiru earned the most of his hatred. Though she was the youngest and the smallest - a tiny little thing with hair half as long as she was tall, and big blue eyes that seemed to take up the majority of face - she was the most headstrong and stubborn and energetic. And she had the largest appetite of all the children.

Her brothers, emulating the father figure in their life were, like him, verbally abusive toward her. This didn't last long though. The oldest boy put his hands on her once after she rebutted to one of his insults with one that was even more scathing and sarcastic. He pushed her and she fell. The mother scolded him strongly but he and his father began to complain in his defense saying that she deserved it. A commotion began between them but it was silenced when Yachiru suddenly jumped two feet up from the ground and decked him in the jaw, planting her little fist into his face with a punch that fractured his jaw and knocked him to the ground. She continued whaling away at his sarcastic condescending face until the man pulled her off and slapped her across the face with a swift backhand which just caused greater commotion between her mother and the man.

After this incident the parents argued more and more, going at it into the night and keeping Yachiru and her siblings awake. A divide formed between the kids too. Her two sisters though older, looked up to her because of her strength and her brothers were both fearful and hostile. They only spoke of her behind her back. They were afraid of incurring her wrath. One night as the ten of them sat at the dinner table, sparsely laid with comestible poverty, the mother announced that she had found two more children, in the street. Her husband erupted with anger and yet another argument commenced. He and his wife just yelling at each other in front of the kids and loud enough for people outside to hear. He was saying the wildest and harshest shit and she arguing that she couldn't just ignore the kids and leave them to starve. Making loud hysterical appeals to emotion. She called him selfish, cruel, and said that he was a terrible father.

And then he slapped her and she shut up. She stared at him for a moment, then she began to cry. It was the first time he had ever put his hands on her. Seeing her mother in this state made Unohana's blood boil so she threw her plate at his face and lunged at him. She landed but one hit before he grabbed her and slammed her so hard into the table it cracked. The shards of ceramic that had fallen after the plate shattered on his forehead cut into her neck and back and his blood dripped onto her face as he choked her. He screamed obscenities, yelling about how he will "kill this bitch." The mother screamed even louder now, pulling at her husband's arms as she begged him to let little Yachiru go. His grip didn't falter though. Yachiru squirmed and struggled under him, clawing at his forearms, swinging and kicking but achieving nothing, her world going black.

Then he screamed "FINE!" picked her up by the collar of her top, and literally threw her out of the door. Then he told her not to come back. She caught her breath and rubbed her throat, then pulled the largest of the shards out of her back, and began to climb back into the house through the window. She stopped when he pointed a kitchen knife square between her eyes daring her to climb further. Her mother's incoherent screaming had never stopped and now uttered a shrill "NO!" as she rushed to the window and pushed her husband away then kneeled before Yachiru, her face still red from his slap. She begged for her to leave, fearing for Yachiru's life and hoping that she would be strong enough to fend for herself.

So Yachiru let herself down and walked and walked and walked with tears in her eyes and anger in her heart. A week went by and no one payed her any attention, no one was friendly, all shooed her away, and she found nothing to eat. And so like a starved stray she found herself sitting before her old house across the street and under a tree one night. She sat with her chin resting on her knees, staring at the house from a distance frustrated and starving.

The man came home and walked up to her.

"Go." He said. "I don't want to see you around here again."

"No." She said.

He shoved her legs with his foot. "Leave." He said.

"No." she said again, this time with anger in her voice.

He shoved her harder with his foot and told her to leave more aggressively.

"No." she said staring at him with hatred in her eyes.

He began to threaten her saying what he would do if she did not leave. Seething, she clenched her fists and stood not breaking eye contact.

"No." she said once more standing firm with defiance.

His lips twisted into an angry frown and he lunged for her.

But she countered, screaming as she pulled a long knife out from the folds of her clothes and drove it deep into his torso at a steep upward angle. The blade slid though his flesh, cutting through his intestines, piercing his stomach and coming to rest in his right lung. His eyes went wide and his breathing stopped short. He slowly turned his head down to look upon the handle of the knife sticking out of his shirt, soaking through with blood. Then he looked at her and fell to his knees. He pulled the knife out with a scream of agony and dropped it on the ground beside him.

Eye to eye now he put his hands on her shoulders to try and hold himself up and coughed, flinging a mouthful of blood into her face. But she did not blink. Instead she shoved him to the ground then picked up the blade and stood above him. Blood pooling on the ground now he coughed and kicked at the dirt in panic and fear trying to get away. He gurgled forth the words "Please, don't."

Little Yachiru smiled then stabbed the knife straight through his heart with such force that the tip of the blade reached the dirt of the ground on the other side. And he screamed his final scream.

She knelt on top of his chest now and wrapped her hands around his neck. Then she squeezed as she stared into his panicked dying eyes. His blood soaked into clothes and poured from his mouth onto her hands. Despite his and her trembling she could feel what was left of his heartbeat, fleeting and weak through his neck.

He coughed, gurgled, and gasped, then finally died.

She released her grip but stayed where she was feeling a sense of satisfaction as she stared at his face, eyes wide and blank. She watched as little air bubbles bubbled up and out of his mouth and found it amusing. Then she heard her mother's footsteps running toward them.

When her mother saw what little Yachiru had done she stopped her gallop and screamed a scream Unohana would never forget. But Yachiru calmly climbed off the dead man and pulled her blade from his chest then faced her mother with her hands, hair, clothes, and face painted red.

Her mother screamed again then rushed forward and pulled her husband into her arms shaking him to try and revive him. But it was futile, he was gone.

"He's dead." Yachiru said. "I'm sorry." then she turned to walk away.

Her siblings now rushed out of the house too, wanting to see the source of the commotion. Their mother yelled for them to stay back but they didn't and they saw. Her sisters screamed upon seeing the horrific sight and her brothers yelled in anger then ran at her. She spun round and faced them, brandishing her weapon in a ready stance and they stopped in their tracks, fearing their father's fate.

She smiled at them mockingly and laughed. Then turned and walked off into the night, never to see her mother or her siblings again.

Unohana smiled nostalgically at the memory. Then looked at the time. It was 6:34, her shift was long over. So she powered the machine down and closed her notebook. Then she stood and adjusted her robes, fixed her braid, and exited the Diagnostic Imaging room. On her way out she checked the log to confirm that Isane had signed in. Then she said goodbye to the staff and made her way home. As she walked she thought of her mother and wondered if she was okay, whether she was indeed alive in the first place and if so what her life was like now over 2000 years later. She walked with guilt in her heart, sad that she had given her mother such trauma.

Soon she arrived home and her mind was returned to the present for on the stairs of her doorstep sat none other than Rangiku.

"Good evening Matsumoto-san." She said walking up to her.

"Good evening Unohana Taicho." Rangiku said respectfully as she stood and descended the stairs so as to not stand above the captain.

"I came to offer you these strawberries I bought as a gesture of thanks for taking care of me this morning."

"Oh how thoughtful of you. Come in." Unohana said with a warm welcoming smile.

She grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it but it did not move then jiggled the knob back and forth.

"You locked the door when you left?" She asked Rangiku as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a key.

"Of course." Rangiku said. "Do you not lock your doors when you leave?" Rangiku asked.

"No. Why would I?" Unohana asked. "Who is going to break in?"

"Oh." Rangiku thought finding this strange. "No one I guess."

"You lock your doors?" Unohana asked.

"Yes." Rangiku responded.

"Interesting." Unohana said as the door clicked open. Then she gestured for Rangiku to enter.

They walked to the kitchen and Unohana turned on the lights. Rangiku squinted for a moment then her eyes adjusted. She placed the box of berries on the table. Unohana opened it.

"Wow!" She said upon looking at the beautiful red berries and the three peaches nestled in the middle of them.

"Where did you get these?" She asked. "Neither strawberries nor peaches are in season."

"I know." Rangiku responded. "I bought them at a farmers market in Rukongai. The vendor said he came from the south and that he grows them in a greenhouse. Try one. They're really good."

"Ok. Let me wash my hands first." Unohana said then removed her Haori and walked off to lay it on the couch. She returned and washed her hands in the kitchen sink then shook her hands off. She grabbed one and inspected it briefly.

"They're ripe." She commented.

"Yes." Rangiku said.

Unohana bit into it and as she slowly chewed. a gleeful smile crept onto her face. Rangiku had never seen Unohana smile like this before. Unohana raised her eyebrows, enjoying the taste and nodded, confirming that they were really good.

Then she popped the rest of the berry leaves and all into her mouth.

"Dafuq?" Rangiku thought.

Unohana finished that bite then looked to her fingertips which were painted red with the strawberries juices. So she licked them off, one finger at a time. Rangiku looking on as she did so.

Unohana withdrew the tip of her thumb from her lips, making a soft inadvertent kissing sound as she did so. And asked "Are you just going to stand there and watch me eat? Sit. Share with me."

They sat, Rangiku grabbed one, Unohana grabbed another.

"Thank you." Unohana said holding up the berry and really enjoying this treat.

Rangiku smiled and nodded.

"By the way," Rangiku said "I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you this morning and for vomiting in your fountain."

"Don't worry." Unohana responded. "The fountain washes off into the creek and your words though rude, were true."

"It wasn't my business nor my place to say anything."

Unohana shrugged and let out a sound that basically meant "meh."

"She told you what happened?" Unohana asked.

"Yes. I found her drinking her troubles away under a tree. I cheered her up though and then we got recreationally drunk." Rangiku said still a little embarrassed.

"Did she tell you that she was the one who kissed me?"

"You two kissed?!" Rangiku.

"She didn't mention that detail?" Unohana asked regretting that she had just accidentally divulged that personal detail.

"No. She didn't." Rangiku responded as she imagined Unohana and Isane kissing, how such a kiss would look, the type of kiss it would be. Then she glanced briefly at Unohana's lips, the lips that kissed Isane, lips she never imagined would be inclined to kiss.

"She only told me that Rukia kissed her."

"Aah yes." Unohana said. "I hope they end up together. They complement each other I think."

"I guess." Rangiku said.

"You disagree?" Unohana inquired.

"It's not that." Rangiku responded. "I've never considered the idea of the two of them being a couple. I just watched as Isane's feelings for you developed, and I hoped that it would reach an end that was happy for her."

"You'd rather she be with me?" Unohana asked.

"Well, I just didn't want to see her heartbroken. So in a way, yes, I wanted you and her to end up together. I see why you would be opposed to such an arrangement though."

Unohana laughed then said "You're quite the matchmaker Rangiku-san." recalling Rangiku's hand in getting Momo and Tobiume together.

Rangiku smiled not knowing if Unohana was making fun of her or not. (She wasn't.)

"Anyway," she continued "like I told her, we cannot be both colleagues and lovers so while a part of me enjoys her affection, I cannot allow myself to return it."

Rangiku was amazed that Unohana was telling her all this.

"You seem shocked." Unohana said casually holding strawberry. "Just because I'm an old captain doesn't mean I don't have the same feelings and desires everyone else does." she explained, thinking that she was uttering a lie and trying to humanize herself before Rangiku to make her more comfortable. "I just can't indulge in them."

"Why not?" Rangiku asked simply. The question taking Unohana off guard. Quickly she responded.

"Because my work and my responsibilities come first."

"That is a valid reason." Rangiku said.

Unohana smiled.

"Well. Now that you've opined on me and Isane's life. Let me ask you. Why do you stay single?" Unohana asked curious to see what Rangiku would say.

Rangiku laughed. "Well," she said. "I don't mean to sound pretentious but no one has yet come forth who is worthy of the investment of my love. Nor am I really looking for such a person. I don't yearn for it as much."

"Valid." Unohana said.

She looked at the time and saw that it was late. Then asked if Rangiku was hungry.

"Not really." Rangiku said "I ate already."

Unohana clearly saw that Rangiku was lying but understood her reluctance to stay, she was still a bit uncomfortable. So Unohana concluded their convo.

"Well then, this was good, getting to know each other a little more." She said standing up.

"Yes it was." Rangiku responded following suit.

"And thank you for the strawberries and the peaches. I'll probably just eat a peach and go to sleep now. The day has been long."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Rangiku said as she too stood and was escorted to the door.

"Come by for dinner some time." Unohana said as Rangiku stepped out. "I enjoyed your company."

"Thank you." Rangiku said. "I will."

"Goodnight, stay warm." Unohana said.

"Goodnight Unohana Taicho." Rangiku responded walking off as she adjusted her scarf. She made a left and walked a couple paces then stopped.

"The other way." Unohana called out.

So Rangiku turned round and walked, this time in the correct direction. She waved. Unohana waved back.

Rangiku never expected to discover these layers of Unohana's personality. Her view of the Captain hand changed this night. She discovered that she was a creature that felt, desired, loved, and kissed. She was a person just like her. Not just some elevated figure of power existing in a world above hers with a unidimensional existence. It was nice to get to know her a little better, and become more comfortable around her. And she could kind of see what Isane was attracted to in her. Surely she would return for dinner soon.

Unohana watched from her door as Rangiku walked further and further away. She thought to herself that Rangiku was an interesting woman indeed. And she wondered if Rangiku was completely over Gin's betrayal. Curious, she wanted to dig deeper into Rangiku's heart to see what it contained. Then she wondered why she was curious as she closed her door and returned to the kitchen. She further wondered why she had been so personal, open, and friendly towards Rangiku in the first place.

"Perhaps I'm just lonely." She thought.

. . .


	8. CH7: Yuki no Jutsu

.

* * *

**Yuki no Jutsu**

How Deep Is Your Love by The Bird And The Bee

* * *

Rukia's demeanor at work could only be described as distracted. Her students noticed it, and it affected the quality of her teaching. Something was clearly on her mind. She was thinking about the afternoon to come and how her and Isane's interaction be.

Soon enough the afternoon came and she found herself outside the agreed spot waiting for the object of her affection to arrive. She watched the people go bustling by, some stopping in for a coffee to go, others walking ever onward. Then a stray cat meandered by.

It was a cute kitty and Rukia approached it. She crouched down and beckoned it to come holding her arm out. The cat approached cautiously then sniffed her hand. Rukia pet its head and the cat reacted as if it enjoyed it.

It surely did, for when Rukia removed her hand the cat came closer and rubbed against her hand asking for more. So she resumed petting it.

"You like that don't you." Rukia said, baby talking to the cat.

Isane arrived and noticed Rukia and the cat. She stopped and stood at sufficient distance away that Rukia wouldn't notice. It was a nice sight to behold, Rukia and the cat, so she looked on with a smile.

"Do you have a home kitty?" Rukia asked. The cat only purred in response to her touch. When she removed her hand again the cat moved closer and sniffed at her pockets.

"Oh kitty. I don't have any food." Rukia said feeling bad for the cat. But still it sniffed, then it meowed.

"Poor kitty." Rukia said. Then she looked to the trees to the side of the path. She walked over to them trees and tried to convince the cat to follow. It didn't. Instead it sat down and looked at her with its head tilted slightly to the side. So Rukia walked around the tree, looking up and down its trunk for something a cat would eat. She found a lizard at its base and grabbed it quickly. Then she walked back to the cat and presented the lizard to it. It looked at it in the attentive way that cats do as if thinking "What the fuck is this thing here?" so Rukia let the lizard go figuring it wasn't interested.

Free from her grasp the lizard scurried off and the cat set off after it, its instincts having kicked in. Rukia was a bit surprised to see such a sudden burst of energy. Quickly the cat caught it, trapping the lizard under its paws. Rukia smiled feeling accomplished then immediately grimaced when the cat began to eat the still moving lizard.

Though Isane couldn't see the lizard's body as it was being torn apart, she grimaced too.

"Well that's just the natural order of things." Rukia thought then she got up to leave the cat to eat, and turned toward the café. She was surprised to see Isane there, standing and watching. Isane smiled and waved. She waved back.

The calm that her fun with the cat gave her was gone now and in its place anxiety took hold. But she hid it and walked over with as much calm confidence as she could muster.

"Hey." Greeted Isane.

"Hey."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I didn't want to interrupt you and the cat. How have you been?"

"Good. Up to the same old. You?"

"Same."

Not knowing what to say next, they stood there staring at each other in silence for a few uncomfortable moments.

"Umm." Rukia said.

"You ready?" Isane asked.

"Yes." Rukia responded. So they went in and got their coffee.

Coffee in hand they sat upon the same bench they had previously occupied here except now they sat in silence. Rukia sat with a timid posture and sipped tiny sips of her still excessively hot drink, burning herself with each one. Isane watched Rukia out of the corner of her eyes, studying the girl's behavior.

"So." Isane began, deciding to cut to the chase "I got your letter."

"Mm." Rukia said without moving.

"And reading it made me sad."

"Why?" Rukia asked as she turned to look at Isane.

"Because when I read it I felt the sadness in your heart. And I felt guilty too. Y'know you're my closest friend and yet I did not see. I was too focused on myself to notice…"

"Isane. What are you talking about? It's not your fault. I hid my feelings on purpose. You were never supposed to know."

"Oh but I'm glad I do. I understand now. And I think we will be able to go back to normal because of it. You can't avoid me forever y'know, and we shouldn't break our friendship because you are unhappy with your feelings."

"True… You're right. It seems however that you aren't bothered by them."

"Not at all. To have someone desire you romantically is something special really. It feels good to be wanted, it makes one feel less… alone." Isane said distantly and with slight embarrasment.

"Your feelings are touching Rukia. You shouldn't hate them."

"And I take it you don't return them." Rukia said.

Isane looked at Rukia with discomfort in her eyes and said "No." apologetically.

Rukia sighed.

"I'm sorry." Isane said.

"You shouldn't be."

"I know but, being rejected feels terrible and I know exactly how you must feel right now. I hate the fact that I am the one to make you feel that way."

Rukia looked at the emotions Isane wore on her face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "When were you rejected?" she asked, deducing that something must have happened recently.

Isane looked into Rukia's caring eyes with stressed despair.

"Two days ago." She responded. "I don't wish to salt your wounds but I must confess that I've been falling hard over my captain lately."

"Unohana Taicho!?" Rukia said never expecting such a crush.

"Yes, ridiculous isn't it?" Isane said.

"Not really." Rukia said casually. "Intimate closeness often leads to desire."

Isane nodded.

"Anyway I didn't know how to tell her, or if I should tell even her in the first place, but she saw right through me, she knew all along. When she told me she knew. I kissed her for some reason, just like you kissed me."

Rukia blushed.

"Planted one right on her as if to show her what she could have, what we could be. But she said that though she sort of liked me we couldn't be together. I get where she's coming from but, I don't know, I wish it wasn't like this. I wish it wasn't like this for either of us. I wish you and me could just be happy."

Rukia smiled at Isane then put her coffee down and hugged her. "We'll be fine." She said.

Isane retuned the hug then realized something.

"You know Rukia." She began.

"Hmm." Rukia said from beneath Isane's arms.

"This is the first time you've hugged me. I like it."

"Me too." Rukia said.

"You're a good hugger," She said. Then she giggled and said "and a good kisser too."

Rukia involuntarily sank deeper into Isane's embrace and shivered, clutching the fabric of Isane's clothes as if to steady herself.

"Are you cold?" Isane asked concerned.

"No." Rukia said. "Just, don't say things like that. It makes me want to kiss you again." Rukia whispered as she and Isane let each other go.

Isane blushed and giggled again. "Sorry." she said with an amused smile finding Rukia's embarrassment cute and the extent of her effect on Rukia surprising.

"This is gonna be a little awkward going forward." She thought to herself.

"You know, you were my first kiss, and I don't regret it in the least. It was a pleasant surprise and in the end it brought us closer. So no regrets ok."

"Ok." Rukia agreed with a timid smile.

"Anyway, do you still want me to pierce your ears?" Isane said putting an end to the subject.

"Sure." Rukia said, glad that they had moved on to a new, less awkward topic.

"Can I choose the earring?" Isane asked.

"Yes." Rukia said seeing that Isane really wanted to choose them.

"Yay!" Isane said with giddy excitement.

"So cute." Rukia thought.

"Is blue ok?" Isane asked.

"Surprise me." Rukia said, not wanting to choose for Isane.

"Ok." Isane said.

"Will it hurt?" Rukia asked.

"Not excessively, ear sensitivity varies person to person though. Ticklish ears are more sensitive though. Are your ears ticklish?"

"I don't think so." Rukia said.

"May I?" Isane asked extending her hand.

Rukia nodded.

Isane moved Rukia's hair out of the way and lightly ran a fingernail across her earlobe in a quick upward motion.

Rukia twitched and recoiled slightly from the touch. They laughed.

"Yeah you're ticklish there. Don't worry, I'll use a topical numbing agent if you want." Isane said.

"Sounds like a plan." Rukia said more at ease and happy that she and Isane were reunited once again.

In truth both were at more at ease now. They were finally on the same page with each other and more comfortable because of it. As Isane thought, things were clearly still going to be a little awkward but with togetherness they would make progress. Indeed, time and Rukia's companionship would help her get over Unohana. The opposite would prove true for Rukia toward Isane.

. . .

The next day, despite feeling tired after a long day's work, Unohana opted to go for a long walk instead of go home to rest. She hadn't slept well the night before after Rangiku left, sleep disturbed by another violent dream albeit one without Isane or anyone she cared about in it.

It is this that she thought of now, the recent resurgence of her perceived desire for the fight, and the fact that this walk was doing little for her.

"It's been ages since I've cut someone down. I only use my sword in my dreams anymore." She reflected to herself.

Then she decided to make her way to a secluded area far away and escape the area that bound her to be alone. She made her way through Jidanbo's gate then took to the skies, flying fast and far and holding the scabbard of her sword so that it wouldn't blow about too much in the wind.

The wind-chill started to bother her but she continued onward, ignoring it and scanning the ground for a suitable place to be alone. Finally she found one in the middle of nowhere. A clearing far away from anything surrounded by a dense thicket of trees. She descended to the ground walked for a bit. She looked to the sky and undid her braid, running her fingers through her long hair and letting it breathe.

"Untainted nature." She thought. "What is my nature?"

She took up her sword and ran her hand across the scabbard admiring her Nodachi.

"Have you been calling out to me these days Minazuki?" she asked.

"No. You've been calling out to me." Her swords spirit responded from deep within.

"Something really is changing in me then."

"Perhaps." Minazuki responded.

Unohana looked back up at the beauty of the scene surrounding her. The beautiful green trees and the grass bathed in the afternoon light, peaceful and pretty. Then she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She spread her arms outward as if calling out to god and released a deep sigh. Then she let her Rieatsu pour forth unsuppressed.

It felt great to let it loose like this, to be completely unrestrained. She breathed deeply as she felt her power exude from her every pore and clenched her fists as she lowered her arms, straining the muscles of her arms.

Then she opened her eyes.

All of the plant life around her was dead, burnt away by the intensity of her rieatsu. The trees branches were bare, leaves having been singed away. Where there was grass there was now exposed yellow roots gradually becoming blackened and loose dirt being blown away from her in every direction. Her bright yellow aura illuminated the entire area brightly and emanated from her limbs.

"This is the destruction in me." she thought to herself with sadness as she looked at her luminescent hands, turning them over and flexing her fingers in her inspections.

She brought her energy in close to her body then unsheathed her sword.

"So, I've been calling out to you." She said. "Come then, so that I may see you again."

"Bankai, Minazuki."

Another surge of energy poured forth and her blade melted away. The black fluid of Minazuki's acid poured from the handle and flowed onto the ground around her sizzling as it further killed the earth it touched. Then it rose in globular orbs from the ground and began to orbit, her at the epicenter.

She watched as the blade of her Bankai formed, then held it up to the sky to look upon it.

"Hello old friend." She said.

Minazuki laughed and said "Hello Yachiru."

She grinned maliciously then swung it diagonally downward, flinging a black arc onto the ground. She watched as the roots were eaten away, sizzling audibly under the effect of the consuming acid then ran her fingertips across the side of the oozing blade. It burned painfully, but the acid did not consume her flesh, such was her level of command over her Bankai and its effects.

"Why are you doing this?" Minazuki asked as Unohana rubbed the fingers of her free hand together then flicked the black goo off of them.

"Because I miss you, I haven't used you in so long."

"Do you wish to kill?"

"No. I just longed to feel your power again." Unohana said as she manipulated globular orbs of the acid in the air moving them with her mind.

"Then you long for the fight."

"Yes, but that life is behind me."

"You could do battle with me."

"I could but it's not the same. It would only be a battle with a part of myself."

"Is that not the greatest battle? The lifelong internal battle with oneself. Fought on the landscape of your mind and your heart. Fought between your desires and your inhibitions, your aspirations and your fears, your darkness and your light. A string of little victories and losses in an endless stalemate."

"Yes. A battle rages on but I don't enjoy it."

"Perhaps then, you fight for the wrong side."

"Perhaps I do." Unohana said. "Perhaps I do."

She returned her attention to the acid floating around her and changed its configuration.

"I am no longer a destroyer of life, now I restore it." She said as she crouched down and poured a green healing energy into the earth causing the dead roots to sprout again in a small radius around her.

"Yet your ability to destroy outweighs your ability to restore." Minazuki said.

"This earth will heal despite me." She said clutching the grass beneath her hand.

"It will." Minazuki agreed.

"Goodbye for now Minazuki." Unohana said standing back up and separating the orbs into small droplets.

"Goodbye."

And with that her Bankai dissipated and the black acid fell like rain to the ground. She sealed her sword and sheathed the blade. She brought her Rieatsu to her normal level then sat with legs crossed, closed her eyes, and meditated in the small patch of grass until nightfall.

Hours later when she finished, she redid her braid and returned to the Fourth and went straight to bed. Her sleep was deep and peaceful and her rest was undisturbed by wayward dreams.

. . .

Rukia and Isane had also opted to go for a walk together when they finished their coffee. But by now it was dark out and cold.

Though Isane wore a knitted beanie and a pair of gloves, the temperature and the wind chill made her very uncomfortable. Still, she walked on, tolerating the discomfort and enjoying her time with Rukia.

Looking over for a moment at her companion who walked energetically and in good spirits, hair being blown about by the wind and her nose a pinkish red, Isane was amazed her that Rukia could seem so comfortable without wearing anything insulating in addition to her Shikahusho.

"Do you ever get cold?" Isane asked.

"Yes." Rukia said. "But I can ignore it pretty easily. I figure it's because I'm accustomed to my zanpakuto's abilities."

"I'm not." Isane responded.

"Wait, what does your zanpakuto do? I never got around to asking you."

"Well it's obviously an Ice Type like yours but it makes snow instead of ice."

"Snow?! Show me, show me. It's been so long since it's snowed in seireitei" Rukia said excitedly.

Isane laughed then said "Sure, let's find a more secluded area."

"How do you fight with it?" Rukia asked.

"Well." Isane began "I don't really. All I can do is move snow around which can distract and kinda defend but not really attack so I usually just stick to kido. Then again I never fight anyone which is nice since I'm not good at it."

"Aah don't say that. You're a lieutenant so you've gotta have some power behind you." Rukia said.

Isane laughed then said "You know that ranking system is a bit broken. In fact I'd say you're as capable if not more capable than most lieutenants."

"Naah." Rukia said feeling embarrassed from the compliment.

"Of course." Isane retorted. "I've heard of your fights."

"Oh! Hey this is a good place." She said suddenly upon arriving at the top of a hill surrounded by forest.

"Yeah." Rukia agreed.

They made their way to the center peered around trying to sense any trace of another beings reiatsu to ensure that no one would be disturbed.

Isane determined that they were alone then said "Well here goes." as she pulled out her blade. Then she said the words "Run, Itegumo." Releasing it as Rukia looked on a short distance away.

Two smaller blades opened outward from its hilt and a wave of cold spread outward from Isane's body and hit Rukia, causing her to readjust her footing.

"You ok?" Isane asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Oh yeah, I should have warned you about that. I'm sorry."

"No worries." Rukia said.

"Alright. Now for snow." Isane said.

She raised the sword to the sky and flicked it round 180 degrees. A perfectly circular cloud about 100 meters wide swirled into existence out of nothing, slightly obscuring the light of the moon. Then snow began to fall.

"There." Isane said, turning back to look at Rukia.

"It's so pretty." Rukia said as she watched the featherlike snowflakes fall slowly, covering the ground in white. She reached her hand out and caught some of the flakes then joined Isane's side.

"Look at them." She said presenting them to Isane. But they had melted so Isane just laughed and informed her as much.

"Oh." Rukia said disappointed then laughed.

Isane laughed then said "Here." As she waved her hand, directing a swirl of snowflakes towards Rukia which she caught in cupped hands.

"Beautiful." Rukia said then looked up to see Isane's rosy blush. She blushed too and averted her eyes.

Isane smirked, Rukia really was cute.

"Check this." She said then raised a hand. "Swirl Itegumo." She commanded with a whirl of her finger.

Immediately the snow began to whirl around them at high speed forming a circular white column and isolating them from the world outside it. It was a little loud from the speed of the wind, but in the center it was calm.

"A barrier?" Rukia asked.

"Only a visual one."

"I like your Zanpakuto." Rukia said.

Isane smiled.

"Can't Sode no Shirayuki make snow?"

"No. Only ice, which is ironic since Yuki is in her name but hey, she does what she does and she does it well."

"Mm." Isane vocalized as she raised a hand to stop the swirl.

Once again the night was peaceful.

"That's about all I can do with it." She announced.

"It was nice." Rukia said cheerily.

"Oh wait." Isane said. "I can do this too." She said before she held her sword out gathering snow at the tip into a ball and then firing it off."

"Snowballs." Rukia said with a laugh. "Do another one." She said.

Isane complied firing it off into the distance and out of the corner of her eye she saw Rukia pull her sword out, release it nonverbally and stick the tip into the ground.

She turned her head to look at Rukia investigating what she was doing. Rukia responded by pointed back out towards the snowball. Isane looked back out and saw it frozen in place, encased in ice with a trail leading down to the ground and back to Rukia's beautiful white blade.

"I wanted to see if I could catch it." Rukia declared.

"Well now." Isane said with a competitive tone.

"Try this." She challenged firing off two more in quick succession.

Rukia froze both, so Isane fired off faster and in more random directions. When Rukia successfully caught all of those she opted to distract Rukia swirling up a whirlwind around her.

"No fair!" Rukia shouted from within so Isane stopped the cyclone.

Rukia looked around to see where Isane was at but couldn't see her. Then smack, a snowball hit her in the back of the head.

"Oh you." She said as she spun round, dropped her sword and quickly crouched, made a snowball, and nailed Isane in the face with it.

Isane didn't move. Rukia became worried that she overdid it. Then Isane slowly brought a hand up and wiped the snow off her face to reveal a wide grin.

Rukia smiled.

Isane tossed her sword to the side and it was on.

They began an intense and energetic snowball fight. Running about, and hurling balls at each other, laughing all the while.

Then they started flash stepping, both to dodge and to get into a position that would guarantee a hit.

It was wild and it was fun.

Rukia flash stepped right in front of Isane and threw. Isane dodged just in time and countered but missed by an inch. Rukia flash stepped some distance away to buy time to make another ball. Isane opted to chase instead of arm herself. Rukia got out of the way of her charge by jumping away then spun round to hurl her ball. Just as she did, she caught a glimpse of Isane disappearing again, a most energetic shunpo indeed. She knew Isane would appear behind her so she spun round again, swinging her arm to throw. But Isane caught her by the wrist and tackled her to the ground holding her there. Then she smashed the snowball in Rukia's hand with hers. Their fingers intertwined slightly.

Panting heavily she said. "This is exhausting. Let's call it a tie."

"Ok." Rukia said.

Isane rolled off of her and laid down on the ground beside her. Both breathed heavily with hearts beating loud. Isane wore a smile as she stared up at the sky through her cloud. Rukia wore a blank dazed expression, lost in the intense rush she felt when Isane held her down like that with their faces so close.

She felt the warmth of Isane's body radiating beside her and more than wanting to kiss her, just wanted to hold her hand.

"That was really fun." Isane said.

"Yeah." Rukia responded. "Let's have a rematch soon. With forts and premade balls and everything."

"Deal." Isane said.

"Deal." Rukia said.

"Oh and Rukia," Isane began. "Take me hollow hunting with you sometime."

Rukia turned her head to the side and smiled at Isane.

"I will." She said. "I will."

. . .


	9. CH8: Tangency, Orbits, and Intersections

.

* * *

**Tangency, Orbits, and Intersections**

Bach's Concerto for Violin and Oboe in C Minor, BWV1060

* * *

It was Saturday. The week went by fairly quickly and was a busy one. Rangiku ran into Unohana at the weekly Shinigami Women's Association meeting and they agreed to have dinner together Saturday night at Unohana's place. Unohana would cook, Rangiku would bring the wine which they determined should be red. Rangiku elected to surprise Unohana with desert, a cheesecake that she had just finished baking ahead of schedule. Leaving it to cool, she left to purchase two bottles instead of the agreed one. She was curious to see how Unohana would behave while inebriated.

Meanwhile Isane made her way over to Rukia's place bearing the earrings she bought and the equipment she'd need to pierce Rukia's ears. She knew Rangiku and her captain were having dinner together and wondered why. Given her still extant feelings for her captain and recent events between them she wondered if the dinner had a romantic element to it. But she caught herself and halted that line of thought finding it unproductive and obsessive. Little did she know, she had in fact predicted Rangiku and Unohana's union before Rangiku or Unohana even considered it.

Isane arrived at Rukia's and knocked the door. She heard the soft patter of Rukia's bare feet on the wooden floor as she approached the door, then a click, and the door swung open.

"Hello!" Rukia greeted with a wide smile.

"Hi Rukia!" Isane responded.

Rukia's hair was done up in a small ponytail, about four inches in length and sprouting up and back from the top of her head. She looked quite different with her hair like this, without her ever-present strands of hair hanging between her eyes.

"Come in." She invited.

Isane walked in and they made their way to the kitchen. Isane sat at the table and Rukia went to the stove and grabbed her teapot.

"Is green ok?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Isane responded with a grateful smile as she removed the box containing the earrings and put it on the table.

Rukia placed a cup down and filled it with the freshly brewed green tea, then she sat across from Isane.

"So the time has come." Rukia said gesturing toward the box on the table.

"Only if you like the earrings I got you." Isane said pushing the box toward Rukia.

"I probably will." Rukia said as she received it.

She opened the box and in it found two pairs, one a pair of royal blue studs in a six petal flower design, and the other, two small plain black studs.

"Two?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, one tiny one for you to wear while the piercing heals and for daily use perhaps, the other for when you deem it appropriate."

"Thank you Isane!" Rukia said with a gleeful smile.

"You like them?" Isane asked.

"Of course! You couldn't tell?" Rukia said.

Isane smiled in response.

Rukia removed the blue pair from the box and held it up to her ear.

"How does it look?" Rukia asked.

"Better than I had imagined." Isane responded.

"Better than you imagined?" Rukia questioned finding Isane's response strange.

"No, I meant I imagined it looking good and now that I see it in situ it looks even better."

"In situ?" Rukia questioned, further messing with Isane.

"Yeah like _in place _or in its appropriate environment. Y'know in the…"

"I know what it means, I was just teasing you Isane." Rukia said.

"Oh." Isane said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

Rukia giggled then stood too look at it in the mirror of her bathroom. She announced her intention. Isane followed.

Rukia held the blue one up to hear ear and then the black one, liking the look of each of them.

"I like the size of them." She said to Isane.

"Yes." Isane said as she slipped in behind Rukia. "I didn't want them to dangle about and get in your way so I chose studs."

Rukia looked at the portrait of her and Isane framed by the mirror. It was a nice sight she thought.

"Do yours get in the way?" she asked.

"Not really." Isane responded. "I'm used to largish earrings."

"Are you ready for me to pierce it?" Isane asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rukia responded.

"Don't be nervous." Isane consoled. "I'll take care of you."

Isane's words were nice to hear but it did not make her less nervous. She tried to prepare herself for unknown levels of pain as they returned to the table and Isane began preparing her equipment.

She watched as Isane laid out a small towel and on it a bottle of alcohol, some cotton swabs and cotton pads, and a pair of latex gloves. And then she procured two long and shiny piercing needles, each individually wrapped in clear plastic.

"Oh my god." Rukia said when she saw them.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick." Isane said.

"Are they sharp?"

"Oh very. But that's a good thing. Dull blades make jagged wounds."

"True."

"So," Isane said. "I'm going to put in the black ones now, you can take them out when they heal. The other ones are too heavy to be worn right now or before then."

"Ok." Rukia said.

Isane put on her gloves, making a loud latex slap with each one, then set to work cleaning the studs with the alcohol. Then she placed them down in an organized manner.

"Ok, I'm ready." Isane said as she got up "sit here." She instructed gesturing to the seat she was sitting in.

Rukia sat down and Isane slid a chair to Rukia's side, swung her leg over it, and sat down, all to avoid dirtying her sterile gloves.

"I'm going to clean your earlobes now ok." Isane announced before swabbing the lobes with alcohol. It slightly tickled.

"It's cold." Rukia said with a nervous laugh.

"Evaporative cooling." Isane explained.

Rukia smiled silently, enjoying Isane's apparently expansive knowledge of the sciences.

Isane took the needle into her hand and removed it from its plastic wrapper. Rukia drew a sharp breath.

"Want me to add the numb it first?" Isane asked.

"Please." Rukia said.

Isane put the needle down, pulled a bottle out of her small medical pack she always carried, and dabbed the numbing liquid on with a cotton swab.

"Can you feel that?" Isane asked poking at Rukia's earlobe.

"What?" Rukia responded feeling nothing.

"My finger."

"On my ear?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah It's working." Isane said.

"Oh, good." Rukia said.

"Alright Rukia." Isane said taking the needle into her hand again. "Three, two…"

"Oww!" Rukia squeaked. Isane had prematurely driven the needle straight through on two.

"Did it hurt?" Isane asked.

"A little bit. It seems the solution only numbed the surface though. I can still feel it inside." Rukia said.

"We're almost done." Isane said placing the stud into the hole in the needle.

"Oh now that's weird." Rukia said feeling the strange sensation of the needles length slowly transversing her earlobe as Isane pulled it through.

"Aaaand there! It's in now. One ear done." Isane said putting the needle down and affixing the clutch to the back of the earring.

"Really!" Rukia said then scurried off to the bathroom to look at it in the mirror.

"It's so nice!" she announced.

Isane felt proud as she watched Rukia return with pep in her step.

"One more and we're done." She said.

"Yes!" Rukia said sitting back down.

Isane prepared the other ear, applied the numbing solution and got the second needle out.

"May I turn your head?" She asked reaching out with her hand.

"Of course." Rukia responded.

Softly pushing on Rukia's chin she rotated Rukia's head left and right determining the proper position to place the needle and ensure her work was completely symmetrical.

"Ok." She said and began to approach Rukia's earlobe with the needle.

"Isane." Rukia said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't do it suddenly before reaching one."

"Ok. I won't." Isane agreed. "Three, two, one." And then she drove the needle through.

Rukia groaned.

"Almost therrrrrrre…" Isane said sliding the other stud into place. Then she slid the needle out and clipped it in place.

"…aaaannd done." She announced. "No blood on either one. You did good Rukia."

"Awesome! How do they look?" Rukia asked turning her head to side to show them off.

Isane smiled and said "Go see for yourself."

Rukia did, Isane followed and threw away her gloves.

"It's so different, but I like it. I like it a lot." Rukia said turning her head left and right.

"I'm glad." Isane said. "By the way," she began but stopped when Rukia pulled the band out of her hair to let if fall. She pouted and went "hmph" when her hair covered them up. So Isane swept Rukia's hair behind her ears to try and address the issue.

"But it'll fall if I move." Rukia complained then gave her hair a light shake, intentionally sabotaging Isane's efforts

"You could just clip your bangs back." Isane suggested as she again swept Rukia's hair behind her ears just as Rukia intended.

Rukia smiled then said "maybe I'll clip them back, or maybe I'll cut my hair shorter. I dunno, I like this style but it's getting kinda long. Either way, whether they're visible or not, I know they're there and that's all that matters to me."

"True." Isane said then looked in the mirror.

"Maybe I should cut my hair too." She said to herself out loud as she ran a hand through it and pulled on of her locks.

"No. It looks fine as is." Rukia opined.

Isane laughed then said "Ok. I'll leave it then. It's not excessively long yet."

They looked at each other through the mirror, smiled, then left the bathroom and returned to the kitchen.

"So, are you hungry?" Rukia asked being hospitable and knowing that they didn't have anything further planned.

"Yeah."

"Me too. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Rukia invited.

"Thank you, I will." Isane said then sipped from her tea. "Actually now that you mention it, could I stay the night? Unohana is making Rangiku dinner and I feel like they may be up late."

"Ok." Rukia said cheerily, hiding her apprehension at the idea of Isane staying over, and wondering where the fuck Isane would sleep.

"Do you like curry?" Rukia asked, returning her mind to the task at hand.

"Yeah. You know how to cook it?"

"Mhm."

"Wow. It's a bit foreign. Is it complicated to make? I never learned how."

"No. It's fairly simple is if you use a premade spice mix."

"True true." Isane commented.

"I'll show you if you want."

"Ok! Should I take notes?"

Rukia laughed. "Sure, if you want."

"Right let's cook!" Isane said standing up swiftly.

"Let's." Rukia said with a smile looking up at Isane. She always loved it when Isane went from a seated position to a standing one. For when she did she transformed from just being a cute girl, into a towering figure of grandeur and beauty, at least in Rukia's eyes. And so with admiration in her heart, restraint on her mind, and hunger in her stomach she led the way to the kitchen and they began to cook.

. . .

The arranged hour for Rangiku and Unohana's dinner had come and Unohana waited with everything prepared for her guest's arrival. She sat on the couch of her living room thinking about Isane. She pretty much never saw the girl anymore. Isane largely kept to herself when they were working and she rarely called on Isane for assistance since she could get by without Isane's help and felt it would be unnatural and forced to call upon Isane just because she wanted to see her.

Isane had apparently spent Saturday morning at work. She swapped shifts with Lemura, taking his morning shift and trading it for her evening shift. She briefly returned in the afternoon bearing a couple shopping bags. Then she gathered some things and quickly left again, not bothering to speak on where she was going.

This distance - which ironically Unohana had first imposed upon them - now made her feel very uncomfortable. Her maternal side felt as if her baby bird was flying farther and farther from the nest, whereas her amorous side felt that she had really fucked things up between her and Isane. She didn't, but given the lack of interaction between them she couldn't really gauge what Isane was thinking or feeling. Overall, she didn't regret rejecting Isane, but she did regret leading her on to the extend that she did.

And so with guilt on her heart she decided that she should prepare a plate of food for Isane later on. She didn't know when Isane would return but surely she should have some of the food too. It smelled so good, and she had put a lot of time into making it. Without a doubt Isane would have smelled it when she returned for the brief moment that she did earlier. So she summoned a butterfly and sent a message to Isane telling her of her intentions.

_Isane, I'm going to leave a plate of food in your refrigerator. It's very good so I felt you should have some._

_Enjoy,_

_Your Captain_

She sent the butterfly off, sighed, and growing hungrier wondered where the hell Rangiku was.

Soon enough, Rangiku arrived and with her soft knocks on the door the energy of the room brightened.

Unohana opened the door to find Rangiku wearing nice red dress with a matching scarf.

She looked beautiful standing there in that simple strapless dress which slightly hugged her body and stopped at her knees. In one hand she carried a paper bag and upon the other she effortlessly balanced what looked to Unohana to be a cake box.

"Good evening." Rangiku greeted politely.

"Good evening, come in." Unohana warmly invited as she took the cake off Rangiku.

"Thank you." Rangiku said as she entered.

"I didn't know you were bringing cake." Unohana said smelling it and enjoying its sweet aroma.

"I wanted to surprise you. It's cheesecake. Also sorry I'm late, I spent too much time getting dressed."

"You look good Rangiku but you didn't have to dress so fancy. It's not like we're going out to a restaurant or anything." Unohana said feeling like her state of dress in her standard shikahusho was inadequate.

"Well, we're having dinner and I'm not at home so I felt I should wear something a little special."

"Well I appreciate it and it's certainly a nice dress." Unohana said.

"Thank you." Rangiku said.

"My god does this smell good." Rangiku commented as they arrived at the kitchen and the delicious smells of Unohana's cooking hit her stronger.

Unohana smiled proudly.

"What did you cook?" Rangiku asked.

"Italian food. You like Italian food right?"

"Of course I do." Rangiku responded as she pulled the bottles out of the bag and placed them on the table which was set with two plates, a large covered pot, a bowl of garden salad, and a small salad dressing bottle containing an obviously home-made vinaigrette.

"So, your cheesecake, do you serve it warm or cold?"

"Cold. I've had it warm before and I found it strange. Do you prefer it warm?"

"No, I too find it strange. I'll refrigerate it then."

Unohana did so and returned from the refrigerator with two small plates of antipasto. She placed the plates on the table and gestured for Rangiku to sit.

"Antipaso?" Rangiku said assuming her position at the table.

"Mhm. I wanted to serve some semblance of the traditional Italian meal structure. I still need to make the bruschetta. It's best served fresh." She said as she procured a thick oblong loaf of bread, a cutting board, and a knife.

"Of course." Rangiku said.

Then Rangiku bit into one of the cheeses, it filled her mouth with magnificent flavor, and she knew that this was going to be a superb meal.

"I see you've brought a Cabernet Sauvignon. Good choice." Unohana commented as she prepared the bread.

"Strong and versatile." Rangiku responded, now chewing on some prosciutto.

"It will complement the pork." Unohana said as she removed her beautiful Brasato di Maiale from the oven where it was being kept warm and placed it in the center of the table. She then removed her roasted potato and asparagus dish from her other oven and placed it on the table as well. She turned on an oven and set the bruschetta, drizzled with olive oil, rubbed with garlic and lightly sprinkled with oregano, to toast on the top most rack of the oven.

Taking in the sights and smells of the meal before her, Rangiku's stomach rumbled with anticipation.

"Dear god I haven't eaten anything of this quality in forever." she said.

Unohana smiled pleasantly in response.

"Do you have a cork puller." Rangiku requested, wanting to wash the meaty and cheesy flavors from her mouth with wine.

"Sure." Unohana said grabbing two wine glasses and a cork puller and handed them to Rangiku as she sat and began to eat from her plate of antipasto with small sampling bites as she watched Rangiku work at the bottle.

"You brought two." She commented.

"Better to have more than less. Plus you know I like the drink." Rangiku responded jokingly as she slid the cork out with a loud pop.

Unohana chuckled and said "That I know."

Rangiku smiled, enjoying the foreign sound of Unohana's humorous vocalizations. She filled the glasses and handed one to Unohana who immediately sloshed it round and brought it to her nose, taking in the aroma.

"Good." She said. "Very good." then she brought it to her lips.

"No toast?" Rangiku interjected.

"Aah. What shall we toast to?" Unohana asked.

"What do the Italians toast to?" Rangiku asked.

"Salute is common. To health then." she suggested.

"And prosperity." Rangiku said raising her glass.

"And friendship." Unohana said.

"To health, prosperity and friendship." They said in unison then clinked their glasses and enjoyed a refreshing sip.

Unohana let out a pleasant "Ahh that's good." Before glancing toward the oven and deciding to check on the bread.

"It's ready." She announced as she put on her oven mitts. She removed it from the oven, placed the glistening toasted bread on the table, put away her mitts and put a bread knife beside the bruschetta, then surveyed the table with her eyes for a moment and said "Let's begin."

"For our Primo," she said uncovering the pot. "We have Carbonara." She said as she served spooned some onto Rangiku's plate.

"I've never had carbonara." Rangiku said. "What is it?"

"Pasta with egg, cheese, olive oil, and pancetta." She responded and she served it onto the plates.

"Our secondo is Brasato di Maiale, basically a spiced pork roast." She said as she cut slices of the wound pork and served three slices to Rangiku and three to herself.

"Our contorno is roasted asparagus and potato," She said gesturing to the dish as she sat back down. "help yourself to that as you wish."

"And of course we have bruschetta and garden salad with an apple cider vinaigrette to cleanse the palate as necessary and to top it all off a surprise dolce from you." Unohana said with an appreciative smile.

Rangiku smiled.

"Enjoy." Unohana said before taking another sip of the wine.

"Oh I will." Rangiku said doing the same and then grabbing her fork and knife.

And so they ate. Oh what a magnificent meal it was. Bread was broken, wine was poured, and gustatory pleasure flowed with every esophageal caress.

They ate slowly, savoring their meal, and though their words were few and far between it felt as if with every glance, and with every passed platter, pot, and pan they grew closer.

Eventually their plates became cleared, covered only by streaks of gravy and dressing and the clinking of utensils came to an end. They had completely finished a bottle, and each, feeling satisfied, slightly buzzed, and a bit spent after the exertion of eating, leaned back in their chairs sipping slow.

"Thank you for this." Rangiku said.

"Im glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm so full." Rangiku said placing a hand on her tummy.

Unohana laughed then said "But we still have cheesecake to eat."

"Oh god please not now." Rangiku said.

"Ok. We'll digest a bit." Unohana said as she stood to collect the dishes. She reached out for Rangiku's but Rangiku intercepted, placing a hand atop Unohana's wrist, stopping her.

"Please." she said. "Let me. You've labored enough creating this meal. At least let me collect and wash the dishes."

"How generous of you." Unohana said granting Rangiku's request.

"It's the least I could do." Rangiku responded.

She rose and began to clean up while Unohana retrieved a clean plate from the cupboard and began to heap food upon it.

Rangiku looked at her questioningly.

"For Isane." Unohana said as she shoveled all manner of things onto it.

"Aah. It seems you feed her well."

"Not really. I mean, we don't dine together often but when I cook something special I make sure I give her some. We must care for our neighbors you know, and she doesn't seem to eat enough in the first place."

"Mm." Rangiku said as she returned to the table and opened the second bottle of wine and refilled her glass.

"How are things between you two?" She asked while gesturing toward Unohana's glass offering to refill hers as well.

Unohana nodded granting permission while thinking of how to respond "Distant, but that's only natural." she said then drank.

"I guess." Rangiku said. "You know, I saw her today. She was buying earrings for Rukia, said she was going to pierce her ears tonight. Anyway, I tell you this to let you know that they seem to be getting closer, which you expressed… interest, in happening."

"That is good then." Unohana said somberly despite a half smile.

"Is it bittersweet?"

"A bit."

"I'm sorry." Rangiku said then took a sip.

"Don't worry yourself." Unohana said then announced she would be right back. She left to Isane's place, while Rangiku, who had become pensive, resumed washing dishes.

Unohana walked into Isane's apartment and flipped on the lights. The apartment's typically messy state was a reassuring sight. She became worried however when she opened the refrigerator and found it almost completely empty, containing only the barest essentials.

Milk, bread, jelly, and a poorly wrapped block of cheese.

"Is she eating porridge all the time again?" She thought as she placed the plate within. Then she opened the freezer and found it completely filled with store-bought frozen food.

"No, she's just lazy." She thought to herself with a chuckle, concerns about Isane's diet laid to rest.

Making her way out, she stopped and looked back at the place for a moment, then turned off the lights and left.

It was coldish out but Unohana, being a lover of the outdoors, wished to sit out anyway. So when she returned to her kitchen to find that Rangiku had finished with the dishes she invited her to drink and relax outside with her.

Rangiku agreed to do so and they made their way out.

"It's nice outside." Rangiku commented taking a seat beside Unohana on the bench.

"It always is." Unohana responded looking out at the sky.

"Nature." Rangiku said.

"Pure and free, a simple world connected to but distinct from ours." Unohana responded.

"Your garden is beautiful. I've always kinda wanted to maintain a garden, y'know, do something productive with my free time, but I don't think I'd be good at it."

"Thanks. It's not that difficult. You just need to separate time and be consistent in your care."

"That's the issue, the consistency."

"I see. What do you do in your free time?"

"Not much. Mostly drink or shop or lounge around with friends. It's simple, and admittedly a bit empty, but I enjoy it."

Unohana giggled at Rangiku's words then glanced at her wine glass, considering her level for a moment to make sure she didn't drink excessively.

"Would you call yourself a hedonist?" she asked Rangiku.

"In a way."

"I used to be when I was younger but it stopped fulfilling me."

"What do you live for now?"

Unohana paused for a second then answered, "Duty."

"Duty?"

"Duty to the Gotei. Becoming a captain changes your perspective on things. You learn the importance of maintaining the balance in this world. That, is why I heal. To offset the destruction."

"And that fulfills you?" Rangiku asked.

"I'd say so, yes." Unohana said unconvincingly. "Does your life fulfill you?" she asked directing the focus back toward Rangiku.

"For the most part. When I was a girl I wanted to save the world. I joined the Gotei because of that desire. But now, after seeing all this evil and facing all the disappointment I've faced in my life and seeing the world for what it is, all I really wish to do is maintain peace and tranquility around me. I wish we didn't have to fight as much as we do but it seems to be the only way to solve our problems."

"You don't enjoy the fight?"

"I hate it."

"Hmm."

They fell silent. Rangiku opened her mouth to speak then decided not to.

"What is it?" Unohana asked seeing Rangiku's hesitation.

"Nothing."

"Surely you had something to say."

"No it's just that, I don't want to ask too many questions. Pry too deep."

"You're curious about me?" Unohana said teasingly.

Rangiku noticed this tone and its accompanying playful smile wondered if it was because of the alcohol or because Unohana just liked to mess with her. Then she answered. "I, well, basically yes. Out of everyone I have ever met, you are perhaps the most mysterious and enigmatic." she explained a bit hesitantly.

"You're intrigued by mystery." Unohana said beginning to undo her the twists of her braid.

"Yes." Rangiku confirmed then continued with her line of thought. "What few interactions we have had, I've enjoyed, and though I know little about you I feel we can relate to each other on some level. So while I don't wish to pry too deep or tread where I shouldn't, I want talk to you and learn about you, perhaps learn from you as well. I don't know."

Unohana smiled and ran a hand through her now unbound hair letting it breathe. Rangiku couldn't help but notice that she looked quite pretty and youthful with her hair loose and free like this.

"Oh Rangiku, you flatter me." Unohana said. "But I feel that the more you learn about me the more you will realize that I'm just a regular person. See we're all the same Rankigu, not a single one of us is special or at all unique." she said sweetly.

"Cynicism." Rangiku commented.

"Truth." Unohana corrected. "But still, I find you interesting. And when we toasted to health, prosperity, and friendship, I meant it. So let us be friends so that we may learn about, and perhaps from each other as you said."

"That's what we'll do then."

"Good. Now, I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for some of that cheesecake."

Rangiku smiled. "I'll get us some slices then Unohana Taicho."

"Thank you." Unohana said. "And please, just call me Retsu."

. . .

Isane and Rukia had long since finished their dinner and wound down for the evening.

A brief disagreement had broken out between the two of them over who was going to sleep where. Isane insisted that as a guest she should sleep on the couch and not disturb Rukia while Rukia insisted that guests should be treated with honor so her bed would be more appropriate for Isane.

Rukia had won the argument and so Isane lie awake now in Rukia's bed. She had been awoken by a dream whose contents she didn't remember but whose feel was strange.

She focused inward and with great effort tried to recall what the dream was about. But she failed, not even grasping hold of a thread.

Isane found dreams interesting. She was of the opinion that dreams were a phenomenon with no intrinsic purpose of their own. That they only arose as consequence of the brain reviewing and archiving the most pertinent information of the day and forming abstract connections between the distinct subjects into a string of vivid experiences that straddled the line between subconscious and conscious experience.

And though simple in its cause, she found the result beautiful even though she was plagued by somewhat frequent nightmares. She and all that slept experienced things that never ever happened yet felt very much real when within the realm of sleep. A virtual landscape as expansive as the imagination. Perhaps, she thought, this life she lived was itself a dream dreamt by a higher being. An imagined reality that would fade and be forgotten when it woke again to a new day.

"If only I did not have so much nightmares." She thought to herself then realized that she hadn't had one in a while.

She recalled Unohana's nightmare and the terror on her Taicho's face when she woke. She wanted to talk to Captain Unohana like they used to, and see if she was okay. But still she kept her distance as she assumed Unohana would want her to.

"She barely calls upon me anymore anyway." She thought to herself then rose quietly to get some water and try to sleep again.

She walked with small cautious steps, careful not to stub a toe on some unseen obstacle. She could see a little bit, her eyes having adjusted to the darkness and moonlight leaking in from the windows. The window blinds creating striped patterns of darkness and light upon the floor and walls.

She checked on Rukia and found her fast asleep in a strange twisted semi-curled arrangement complete with a random foot sticking out from underneath the blanket and hanging loosely over the edge. The couch, wide enough to accommodate two people sitting side by side, was clearly too small even for someone as small as Rukia to sleep on.

"But at least she's asleep." Isane thought to herself as she turned away and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a cool class of refrigerated purified water then refilled the combination water filter/pitcher arrangement.

"I should get myself one of these at home water filters." She thought to herself as she stood at the window looking out at the dark empty night and drinking her water.

She watched the silent swaying of the dark leaves in the wind and found the silence with which it happened, the silent emptiness of this night in general a bit creepy. Rukia's place was clearly more insulated and soundproofed than hers. Loud were the sounds of her heartbeat and Rukia's soft breaths.

She drank more, looking out at the night and listening to the sound of the water washing down her throat. Then she heard the rustling of sheets and a soft moan. She turned round to see that Rukia had assumed an even more uncomfortable looking position.

"She's going to wake up next morning with a crick in her neck." She thought to herself. Then she realized that she could just move Rukia to the bed. After all it was big enough for the both of them and Rukia would almost certainly be ok with it though she most definitely would not have proposed it.

Decision made she returned to the kitchen and finished her water, then washed the cup and put it away.

She returned to Rukia and gently pulled the sheets off of her. Rukia shifted and turned her head again, reacting to the removal of warmth and mashing her ear against the couch in the process. She let out a soft whimper of pain.

"Fuck that must hurt." Isane thought to herself.

But still Rukia slept, so Isane wrapped her arms around her body with the gentlest touch and effortlessly lifted her up and off the couch. Experienced in carefully moving the bodies of the sick, the injured, and indeed the deceased, Isane was able to carry Rukia without disturbing the girl at all.

Rukia felt fragile and delicate in her arms, in complete contrast with the way she felt when she was awake; small yet strong and planted. Perhaps it was because of her limpness, or her lightness. Isane did not know and when they entered a streak of moonlight she looked down at the girl in her arms. Her face looked so peaceful with her mouth slightly open and her chest rising and falling with every soft breath. Rukia wore loose and light white tee shirt which was only marginally paler than the skin of Rukia's arms which Isane followed down with her eyes. Curiously, two of Rukia's fingertips glimmered in the moonlight as if wet.

"She doesn't suck on her fingers when she sleeps does she?" Isane wondered to herself, "No no. She'd have a fierce overbite if she did. Then how did two fingers..."

"Oh my." She said aloud in a low voice upon realizing the source of the moisture.

Surprised and wondering at the contents of Rukia's dreams she continued on, carefully passing through the bedroom door and laying Rukia down on the bed. She looked at her for a moment, laying there with her hair spread about, a sliver of midriff exposed.

Isane blushed and averted her gaze. Then covered Rukia with the sheets to give her sleeping body its due privacy.

She moved round the bed and sat on it. Rukia's hand dwelling on her mind. Did it wander on its own, seeking warmth perhaps? Was its migration motivated by a dirty dream? Or did Rukia masturbate herself to sleep like she occasionally did on restless nights?

In image of Rukia touching herself flashed across her mind and she wondered what it was that Rukia touched herself to. Ever modest and feeling uncomfortable about this sexually speculative thread of thought she quickly put it out of her mind wondering "What the fuck is this perverse curiosity?"

She glanced at Rukia for a moment, then got in bed then closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and began to breathe deep slow breaths, meditatively settling herself back down towards sleep.

A deep breath in, a slow breath out.

In, then out.

In.

Out.

A couple minutes of this went by and though Isane wasn't yet asleep she was calm and comfortable and was slowly slipping under. Surely sleep would be fast asleep soon.

But she was pulled from her placid daze by the soft touch of Rukia's body which in search for warmth had curled up against hers.

Isane opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Rukia once more. Rukia looked so comfortable like this and Isane couldn't help but admit that she looked cute too.

The warmth of Rukia's body brought her comfort so after a couple moments of consideration she thought to herself "fuckkit" and rolled toward Rukia, wrapped an arm around her, and soon fell asleep in the comfort of their collective warmth.

. . .


	10. CH9: The Flickering Flame Part 1

.

* * *

**The Flickering Flame Part 1**

Death of a Cyborg by Power Glove

* * *

The next morning, Rukia crept towards consciousness with the creeping sunlight. It worked its way through the dispersing unladen clouds which had brought rain to Seireitei the night before. As her mind and her eyes reacquired their synchronicity, the sight of a beautiful resting face came into focus. Despite its beauty Rukia was started as all fuck, not expecting to wake up beside someone, and consequently jumped clear out of the bed and onto her feet with such suddenness and violence that Isane was shaken from her slumber.

Confused and alert but still gathering her bearings, Rukia wondered how it came to be that she ended up in bed with Isane, not that she was in any way bothered by the arrangement.

"Isane." She called softly.

"Whaaat?" Isane groaned out in the manner of a half awake person who really doesn't want to be woken.

"How did I get here?"

"What? Where?" Isane said with eyes squinted and a hand held up to block the sunlight.

"In bed with you."

"I carried you you looked so uncomfortable come back to sleep." She said in one continuous and hurried run on sentence as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow.

Finding Isane exceptionally cute in this state of groggy befuddlement, Rukia actually considered jumping back in bed for a moment but ultimately decided not to.

"I can't. I have things to do." She said recalling that she still needed to buy new sleeveless shikahushos and knowing that even if she did get back in bed Isane's presence would make it impossible to go back to sleep.

"Okayyy." Isane said seemingly settling back into sleep. But then she sat up with great urgency and blurted out "Wait what time is it!?"

"Oh my god!" Rukia said with an amused laugh. "It's twelve past ten." She answered after glancing at the clock.

"Oh good. I'm not late."

"You have work?"

"Yeah, 12 to 8." Isane answered. "I guess I have to get up now." She said as if that was the most disappointing fact of existence.

"No need to hurry yourself. I'll make us scrambled eggs, toast, and tea alright?" Rukia offered.

"Ok. Arigatou Rukia." Isane said with an appreciative smile.

"Rest then, I'll call you when it's ready." Rukia said then left the room, freshened up, and with teeth brushed, bladder empty, and her hands and face washed set to work preparing their breakfast.

As she cooked, she realized that thus far she had made no attempt at seducing Isane. She figured that the simple fact that she was free to pursue Isane combined with the fact that they were reunited had given her such elation and satisfaction that all thought of seductive strategy left her mind.

In this moment she was happy, and indeed grateful that things had progressed the way they had. But she felt a hunger reigniting within, a hunger that would have been both fed and exacerbated had she gotten back in bed with Isane. She reminded herself however that Isane did not like her back and that the rejection of by captain was likely still fresh on her mind so she decided it be best not to be too forceful. Rukia was partially wrong in her concern however for what strength Isane lacked in battle, she made up for in emotional resilience. She was thus almost completely over Unohana's rejection. However their brief union and her Captain's status as her first crush would be two things she'd never forget, memories shed forever look back upon with fondness.

Deciding it best to simply spend time with the object of her affections, and recalling Isane's request to include her in one of her hunts, Rukia decided to do just that and invite her out to the human world on a nighttime hunt. She proposed this idea over breakfast and to her satisfaction Isane excitedly agreed.

With breakfast consumed, Isane left Rukia's abode and swiftly returned home to shower and prepare for work, while Rukia set out to the shops.

. . .

Later that afternoon Rangiku again found herself by Unohana's side except now instead of being lavished with comfort she was down on her knees laboring in the dirt. The night before, Unohana invited her to help garden Sunday afternoon and she accepted, thinking it might be fun and interesting. Initially it was, Rangiku totally enjoyed picking the vegetables and pruning the flowers. It was light work and left them with a basket filled entirely with asparagus as well as some bok choy, kale, and a couple onions. She was absolutely delighted to find out that the asparagus they had eaten the night before had been grown by Unohana's own hands. Something about that fact made the dish all the more special.

But now that the hard work had begun she was beginning to regret her decision. They were working at a patch of earth in which Unohana wished to plant some flowers. But before they could plant them, they needed to dig out the roots of the previous asparagus crop as well as pull the occasional not so dank and rather intrusive weed. Rangiku stabbed at the earth with impatience with her trowel, sweat dripping off her forehead despite comfortable ambient temperatures.

Unohana on the other hand moved in a calm yet swift manner and though she was also sweating wore a peaceful neutral expression.

She was distracted, for she was inwardly a bit unsettled by a dream she had the night before.

In it, she found herself coming to in a place of complete darkness, floating and unable to breathe yet not drowning. She flailed about in panic before realizing where she was. Calming herself, she closed her eyes and with her mind instructed Minazuki to spit her out.

Minazuki's stomach spasmed and contracted, shaking Unohana about from within as if within an earthquake, then suddenly and with a great heave she was spit out onto the ground. She fumblingly scrambled to her knees, blinded now by the bright and sudden abundance of the light, then coughed up Minazuki's stomach fluid, emptying her lungs of the healing acid. Then she took in a difficult gasping breath. It hurt, the penetration of air into her lungs. And then she coughed again and more fluid came out. She could see now, dirt, rocks, and the viscous clear fluid that had just come out of her and indeed she was coated in. She was starting to gain her sense of smell too, but then she vomited without warning, emptying her stomach of Minazuki's acid as well as some coagulated chunks of her own blood.

"I must have been stabbed in the gut." She thought to herself as she coughed yet again and then spit.

She then rose to her feet to look around.

She found herself near a slow and peaceful stream, and suddenly noticed that she was naked. Looking down at her arms and inspecting her body for injuries she found none except for one. The one scar Minazuki was instructed to never heal should she ever need to be ingested. The one scar she let remain on her body.

The giant manta that was Minazuki's shikai moaned a moan that shook the trees.

Unohana turned round and thanked it for saving her from what was obviously a near death experience then picked up her sword and called the spirit back into it. She looked around one last time to make sure she was safe, then walked toward the stream to bathe herself and wash the healing acid and mucus from her skin.

She waded in, cool water feeling sharp against her bare feet. Then she looked down and froze. For in the water she saw reflected back to her a vision of her body that did not reflect reality. Every wound she ever suffered in her entire life was visible, marked by a scar. Some dark, some keloided, some bright pink due to the thinness of the scarred skin. Her eyes were haloed in dark circles and wrinkles. Her hair was thin and grey. This image of her body, battered, sagging, and scarred, startled her so. It was an image of a body worn down by time and the violence of a difficult life and upon seeing it Unohana woke up with a start.

Despite knowing that it was only a dream she immediately got up, turned on the lights, stripped naked, and looked at herself. Inspecting her body in the mirror to confirm that it looked the way she thought it did. She spread her arms outward in the manner of the Vitruvian Man and made her visual assessment, then began a tactile inspection of her skin. She touched her face, her torso, her hair. She grabbed her boobs and squeezed them then let them go. She looked in the mirror one more time as if to ask "who are you?" and then put her nightgown back on and got back into bed.

But she couldn't fall asleep and became disappointed that such a wonderful night would be ruined by such a dream and that she would be deprived of her slumber. Deciding to not just lay there, she elected to read until sunrise. She did so, then headed out for her morning shift inadequately rested.

Now, hours later, her gardening with Rangiku brought her some relief, but her mind kept at its wavering thoughts. She looked to the ground, at the roots amongst the dirt and saw branching nerves in flesh. She touched one with her fingers, feeling its sinewy and taut structure. Then with sudden surge of aggression that faded as fast as it came, she severed it with a stab of her trowel, then just stared at it. A root split in two in the dirt.

"Are you ok?" Rangiku asked, finding Unohana's behavior a bit strange.

"Oh, yes." She said snapping back to the present and giving Rangiku a soft reassuring smile. "I didn't sleep well last night." She explained.

"Oh. Wait then why are you laboring so hard at this garden?" Rangiku asked.

"Because it needs to get done. Winter is coming and snowdrops should be planted in the early fall. In any case you're here to help me so I might as well do it now."

Rangiku laughed, satisfied in the confirmation of her suspicion that Unohana's invitation was partially self-servient.

"Isane doesn't help you garden?"

"No. She hates it, she enjoys flower arrangement, but lacks the patience to grow the flowers." Unohana responded.

"I see." Rangiku said with a chuckle. "Do not worry though, I'll remain here until the job is finished."

Unohana smiled appreciatively then dug her naked fingers into the dirt and pulled out another root and tossed it to the side.

"I still can't believe you garden without gloves." Rangiku commented looking at Unohana's dirt caked hands.

Unohana laughed. "Gardening doesn't feel as special if you can't feel the earth. Only with gloveless hand can you feel that the earth is truly alive. Try it, take your gloves off and you will understand."

"But the bugs." Rangiku complained.

"Do you seriously think that an insect can do anything to harm you Rangiku?" Unohana asked.

"Nooo." Rangiku admitted.

They looked at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to move. Then Rangiku capitulated, said "fiiine", and removed a glove.

She jammed her hand into the ground and then froze. It was strange. It felt nasty yet nice. She could feel the temperature, cooler than the ambient air, and felt the heat of her hand radiating into the ground as if it was slowly sucking life energy from her and feeding from it. She felt the texture of the soil, dry and loose below, wet and grainy at the surface. And finally she felt the roots. They were like arms in the earth, sprawled about in their search for nutrients. Seeking life and striving for self-preservation. She wrapped her fingers about a root and pulled it from the ground, sealing its fate just as Unohana did moments be fore. She looked at the limp root in her hand and then at Unohana. She understood now.

Unohana smiled and said "See."

"Yes." She said then removed her other glove and with both hands resumed her inspections.

Unohana watched as Rangiku dug into the earth with her fingertips, slow, deliberate, and with great focus, Rangiku's trowel laying forgotten by her side.

The manner with which she did so was sensuous in Unohana's eyes as well as beautiful.

"She is a sensuous woman after all." She thought to herself then touched the earth in a similar manner herself.

"I understand now." Rangiku said. "We're not that different form this."

"We aren't." Unohana said. "And in time, we will all return to this."

They were silent for a moment, then Unohana archived that thought and returned to the present.

"I'm a bit tired. Do you wish to take a break and drink some water?"

"Sure." Rangiku agreed.

They got up and assisted each other in washing their hands with the hose.

Rangiku was in better spirits now and feeling inspired, enjoying this time she was spending with Unohana. The woman was talented, beautiful, sweet, knowledgeable, and as Rangiku had discovered, a pleasure to be around.

She followed Unohana into her house now watching her long black hair blow sideways in the wind and thought to herself that she should really let it out more. The braid, though not unattractive in appearance was so formal it was as if it was a barrier behind which Unohana hid what Rangiku thought to be her true beautiful and elegant self.

She wanted to tell her this; that she should leave her hair out more, but did not know how she could justify such a recommendation without sounding weird, or causing offense. So she just decided to keep this thought to herself.

They washed their hands with soap now in the bathroom then made their way to the kitchen.

Unohana opened the refrigerator and reached in to pull out the water, but a couple limes caught her eyes and she proposed to make limeaid instead. Rangiku agreed that it would be more refreshing and offered to help in its preparation.

Unohana set to work cutting limes and sent Rangiku back out to pick some mint. Rangiku returned with the sweet smelling leaves and rinsed them in the sink.

Unohana slid the cutting board toward Rangiku so that she could chop the leaves, then continued stirring in the sugar.

Sugar dissolved she added Rangiku's chopped mint leaves, then set out two glasses. She removed an ice tray from the freezer and popped some cubes in each cup then poured the beverage.

"There we go." She said sliding a glass toward Rangiku and picking up hers.

"Not quite yet." Rangiku responded before garnishing each glass with one sprig of unchopped mint.

Unohana laughed in a way that just made Rangiku feel happy inside then they clinked glasses and drank.

"So good." Rangiku said. "The perfect drink."

"Mhm." Unohana said leaning back on the counter.

She wiped her forehead with her forearm, in the process unsettling the fabric of her robes and exposing her scar. Rangiku noticed it and became concerned.

"My god." Rangiku said.

"What?" Unohana said not knowing what Rangiku was talking about.

"Your chest." Rangiku said slowly reaching out with a strange desire to touch it. Unohana caught Rangiku's hand, stopping her, and held it. She did not do this with anger, or aggression but with sufficient force that it startled Rangiku causing her to immediately withdraw her hand.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have. For some reason I wanted to touch it."

"It's fine." Unohana said. "I didn't mean to grab you so forcefully." Unohana said with genuine embarrassment.

"No no, it was justified." Rangiku said.

"It wasn't. Not toward you." Unohana said in a flustered manner. It had been a while since she'd reacted to an unexpected touch like that, with such a defensive twitch reaction and it alarmed her. And so overcompensating she said "Here." grabbing Rangiku's hand suddenly and placing it atop the wound holding it there.

"Touch."

At first, tense and confused, Rangiku began to relax when Unohana spoke. "In your eyes I see no malintent. Your touch is thus a touch of compassion and not intrusion, so touch." she said.

"I, ok." Rangiku said relaxing completely and turning her gaze toward her hand, resting upon Unohana's chest and recalling the image of her hand upon the earth.

"Does it hurt?" she asked pouring soothing energy into Unohana's chest.

"No. It's a very old scar. I see you know healing kido?" Unohana responded.

"I've dabbled a bit after meeting Orihime, but overall I'm not good at it. Anyway I take it you don't wish for this scar to be healed, for if you did you would have gotten rid of it yourself."

"This is true. This scar holds meaning for me." Unohana said mysteriously.

"Then I'm sorry." Rangiku said.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through whatever trauma left you with this."

Unohana smiled and said "Thank you Rangiku, you truly are sweet."

Rangiku withdrew her hand and looked at the scar then back into Unohana's eyes.

"I wish you never had to see that." Unohana said readjusting her fabrics, obscuring her scar from the world once more.

"Why?"

"Because the way you look at me has thus changed. Before you looked at me with eyes of friendship and curiosity but now I see a touch of doubt and distrust. Like you are wondering if I truly am who you think I am."

"No, I'm just confused and a bit…" Rangiku tried to say but Unohana raised her hand to silence her.

"There is much more to me than you currently know, and someday I may tell you the story of how I received this scar. When I tell you that story, your perception of me will likely change again. It saddens me that that day will come and I wished you could look upon me with the eyes of friendship like you used to."

"Nothing's changed Retsu." Rangiku said. "Your words have only confused me somewhat and deepened the mysterious air you maintain. I know that you weren't always a healer and that you had some sort of '_past_'. And though I do wonder sometimes, I know I shouldn't yearn to learn your secrets if I can plainly see the sweetness in your soul. I can clearly see now what Isane saw in you and I don't think that anything you could tell me could change the way I view you. We all have things in our past that we regret, and a life devoid of some sort of trauma or tragedy is a life incomplete. In any case, if and when the day comes that you tell me this story, I will be there to listen without judgement."

"Fuck." Unohana thought inwardly despite wearing a false comforted smile.

"Fuck." She thought, for in Rangiku's eyes she saw that same look of admiration and attraction Isane looked at her with. She realized that Rangiku might be beginning to fall for her. And though she wished she could do something to stop this, she knew that short of some fierce act of dramatic betrayal she could do nothing to stop it if it was even happening in the first place, that or she'd have to tell her who she really was.

But she couldn't do anything to deliberately hurt Rangiku, she wouldn't. She liked Rangiku. Her companionship was different from Isane's who was never even around anymore to begin with. Rangiku was fun and playful, and yet she had a level of maturity that made her relatable. In this moment she knew that if Rangiku was in fact falling for her, time would only make her fall deeper.

"I guess," she thought, "if I see that she truly is falling for me, I will just have to tell her."

For now however, all she said was "Thank you Rangiku, you truly are a good friend and I am happy the paths of our lives have intersected."

"Me too Retsu, me too." Rangiku said.

Unohana smiled warmly despite internal stress and said "So, shall we return to the garden."

"Lets." Rangiku responded cheerily, hiding her worry and hoping that her words allayed Unohana's concern.

And so they returned to the garden, both pretending that their hearts were calm, and they worked efficiently and in unison until the flowers were planted and the sun began to go down.

. . .

8 o'clock came and Isane was done. She clocked out, put on her hat, gloves and scarf and set off for home. She was tired and hungry for she didn't eat lunch and her shift was long and demanding. A bit annoyed that she would have such a long shift on a Sunday she was grateful that it was finally over and that she could eat something and relax now. Probably turn in early too.

Soon she arrived at home. She unlocked her door and stepped into the dark apartment and turned on the lights. On the floor she saw a note.

"What's this?" she asked stooping down to pick up the completely unmarked piece of paper.

She unfolded it and read its contents.

_Hey Isane, It's Rangiku,_

_First of all, damn can your captain cook, like I told her, I haven't eaten like this in forever. You'll see how good it was, she left you some in your fridge. Second, and this is the reason I am writing you this note, she misses you. She didn't say that but I can tell that is the case. I understand why you two would become distant, but idk, try to talk to her if you can. It isn't my intention to meddle in your business by the way, I just don't like seeing you or Retsu sad._

_Anyway, let's drink again soon. We won't overdo it this time._

_Your friend,_

_Rangiku_

And below her name instead of a signature Rangiku had placed a kiss in red lipstick.

Isane laughed figuring that Rangiku and Unohana must be getting close, not even her contemporaries called her Retsu, and she decided to speak to her captain tonight if she could.

But first she went to the fridge to see what Unohana left her. She opened the door and a hell butterfly dismounted from the covered plate and flew toward her. She allowed it to land on a finger and received its message, uncovering the plate with the other. Her stomach stirred with anticipation when she saw the food it contained but after hearing her Captain's message she felt a longing for her and decided that it be best she speak to her immediately.

So she went over and softly knocked on the door hoping that she wouldn't disturb her at this hour. The lights were on, so Unohana was probably up, but it was completely silent. Maybe she fell asleep reading Isane thought. Then she heard the sound of Unohana's soft footsteps approaching the door, becoming louder as she came closer. This would be the first time she'd see her captain in a casual scenario for a while, so she was a bit nervous. But when the door opened to reveal her captain standing there with her gorgeous eyes and warm smile, she felt relief and calm.

"Good evening Isane. How are you?"

"Good evening Taicho." Isane said with a small bow. "I'm doing fine. How are you this evening?"

"Tired but otherwise good."

"Me too."

"Work was difficult?"

"A bit, but it's fine."

"That's my lieutenant." Unohana said.

Isane blushed, never dealing with compliments well.

"Sooo, I came to say thank you for leaving me a plate of food and just to say hi." Isane said slightly timidly.

Unohana smiled, her lieutenant was so cute. "Did you like it?" she asked.

"What?"

"The food."

"Oh. I haven't eaten it yet, I just got back from my shift."

"Then go eat. Aren't you hungry?" Unohana asked.

"I am, I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Oh, well thank you for the consideration."

"Umm, taicho, I wanted to ask you, could I go to the human world with Rukia next Saturday night, she invited me on something of a patrol."

"A patrol?" Unohana said thinking on it, and finding it strange that Isane would go out of her way to involve herself in violence. "I don't see why not. Be careful though, take care of yourself and take care of Rukia. I wouldn't want either of you to get hurt."

"Thank you Taicho. I'll will."

"Good. How is Rukia by the way?"

"She good, I pierced her ears last night."

"How do they look?" Unohana asked.

"Pretty. They suit her, but her hair falls all over the place and covers her ears."

"I see you two are getting closer." Unohana commented.

Isane blushed "Yeah, she's cool."

"Just cool?"

"Yeah." Isane said blushing harder.

"Ok." Unohana said in a way that drove the point she was trying to make home.

"Anyway, Rangiku helped me garden today and we picked an excessive quantity of asparagus, you can have some if you want."

"Sure." Isane said. "Why did you pick so much asparagus?"

"I wanted to clear an area to plant flowers in and frankly I've eaten enough asparagus lately. Come in, let me get you some."

Isane followed Unohana in, then noticed a new magnificently sweet scent that wafted off of Unohana and into her nostrils. She had to comment on it.

"You smell really good Taicho, what is that?"

"A new bath soak I bought. It has lavender, seaweed, juniper berry, rosemary, and some other herbs in it. It soothes the muscles and smells really nice I think. Would you like some? I think you'd like it."

"Ok. Sure." Isane said.

"It can certainly be improved, sometime soon I'll figure out the proportions they used and tweak them a bit. Perhaps I'll add some ingredients too to make it better. If it comes out good I'll give you some of that too."

"Thank you Taicho." Isane said. "I'm exhausted and I didn't sleep enough last night, so this will be awesome."

"Rukia keeping you up late?"

"No we just, waaait, Taichouuu it's not like that!" Isane said embarrassed at Unohana's suggestion.

Unohana laughed as she handed her the asparagus then said "I'll be right back with the soak."

She disappeared into the bathroom and then re-emerged with a packet containing thick salt granules and multicolored herbs.

"There you are." She said.

"Thank you Captain." Isane said still blushing at Unohana's previous suggestion that she and Rukia would be up late doing things.

"Go, eat now. And rest, you look tired. And don't be so embarrassed, I'm only teasing you."

"I know." Isane said with a slightly blushed smile. "Goodnight Taicho, and thank you for everything."

"Goodnight Isane."

And Isane left to eat and bathe. This brief conversation had significantly brightened up Unohana's evening. Before Isane's visit she was dug into a pit of self-loathing, mad at herself for twice in a row allowing herself to be flirty with people she didn't really want to be with, or at least couldn't let herself be with, and thus putting herself in a position where she would later have to reject them. It obviously was fun, this orbiting dance of courtship, but she had no interest in what could result from it later. Or so she told herself. She found herself to be increasingly reckless and absent mindedly destructive as of late, but this talk with Isane, this evidence that her lieutenant was doing just fine, reassured her. Things were straight with Isane, she just had to straighten things with Rangiku and try not to fuck it up further. Then all would be ok.

Isane's evening was brightened up too, her captain wasn't mad at her, and things seemed normal again, albeit a bit more casual and informal than before. She thought of Rukia now and wondered if they really would be good for each other as Rukia and Unohana both clearly thought.

"Do I even like her?" she asked herself as her food warmed up in the microwave.

"Is it just a physical thing?"

"Am I into girls in general or is it just these two? Oh shit I just included Rukia. Damn." She thought to herself, investigating internally.

Her thoughts were derailed however when Unohana's food touched her lips.

"Fuck this is good." She said as she ate the pasta and took a bite of the slightly soggy reheated bruschetta that to her was delicious regardless.

"Any why did she give me so much?" she thought as she looked at the massive quantity on her plate.

Deciding that it was an excessive quantity of food she separated half for later, and ate the other half. When she finished she filled the bath and rested in the soak Unohana gave her. So soothing it was that she almost fell asleep there in the water. But in time the heat dissipated and she was forced to get out of the tub. And so with hunger satisfied and body soothed she climbed into bed and soon fell asleep, not knowing whether she liked Rukia or not, but certainly hoping that the weekend with her would come soon.

. . .


	11. CH10: The Flickering Flame Part 2

.

* * *

**The Flickering Flame Part 2**

Resurrection by Power Glove

* * *

And soon did it come. It was mid-afternoon and Isane prepared herself now for her expedition. She stood dressed in front of her mirror, almost ready. An expanded version of her med-kit was already packed, as well as some rations. She strapped her sword to her waist and wrapped her hands in plain white cloth. Then she tied a higher quality strip of white fabric around her head to keep her hair from flying about her face. She double checked everything to make sure she was indeed ready.

It was a good thing she double checked for upon doing so she realized she didn't pack her Denreishinki. She looked for it now opening every drawer in her dresser, shuffling things about. Then she checked her desk and frustratingly didn't find it there either. Finally she checked her bookshelf, shoved some books around, and found it there. She tried to turn it on to see if it had charge and it failed to turn on. So she took the battery out, placed her fingers upon the electrodes, charged it up again, then put it back together and powered it on. She sent Rukia a text with it telling her she was on her way and then set out.

A short time later she arrived at the Senkaimon. She arrived first and submitted her travel approval form to the guards informing them that she needed to wait for her traveling companion. Waiting with her butterfly ready as the stoic guards said nothing to her or each other she paced about a bit uncomfortably.

Finally Rukia arrived, and Isane was absolutely surprised at her appearance.

"Hi, Isane." Rukia said then turned away to submit her travel form then turned back round and smiled. "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries about that. What happened? You cut your hair! I didn't know you were actually going to do it."

"Impulse decision. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's… really cute." Isane said finding Rukia's appearance completely transformed by the shorter bob cut.

Rukia laughed with a blush. She saw that Isane was looking at her differently and it just made her heart race.

"It came out girlier than I thought it would. Is too short?"

"No! It's perfect." She said. "Although…" Isane said trailing off as she reached out with both hands and swept Rukia's hair behind her hears and exposing the little black earrings just as she did a week before "I think this looks a little better."

"Yeah but, it'll all fall down." Rukia said shaking her about and leaving it a slightly disheveled mess. "See?"

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Isane said.

"Maybeee." Rukia said with a sly playful grin.

Isane blushed again. Rukia felt another tense rush.

"Did you buy those tekko as well?" She said touching the expensive looking armguards with her fingers, obliging Rukia's desire to be touched and feeling excitement from titillating her so.

"No, Byakuya gave them to me." Rukia said. "So I had to buy new shikahusho as well."

"This is a good look Rukia. I like it." Isane said.

"Thank you Isane. Those wraps look really good on you by the way. You look, tough."

"Thank you." Isane said with a laugh. "Although I must say I wore them as they serve a practical…"

"Excuse us, do you ladies wish to go now?" One of the guardsmen who had grown impatient with their banter said interrupting them.

"Right, sorry." Rukia said.

"We'll go now." Isane said.

And so the guards opened the gate and allowed Rukia and Isane to pass through.

They emerged in the human world high above Karakura town, standing side by side and looking glorious. Warriors in the late afternoon sky standing tall above everything with the wind blowing their fabrics and tassels and hair about.

The first thing Isane noticed was the smell of the air, it smelled and felt different from that of Soul Society, then she noticed the seals that were automatically placed upon her, limiting the output of her power.

"Ugh." She said, rubbing her wrists. "I never got used to these seals."

"Yeah, they're weird. You'll forget about them though. Anyway, let's begin." She said, suddenly becoming serious and pulling out her Denreishinki.

"Right." Isane said pulling out hers as well.

They turned round in place scanning the area for active hollows and found none, then upon Rukia's recommendation they tuned their scan sensitivity to permeable areas.

"There's a 54% permeable area over there." Isane said pointing in one direction.

"37% over here." Rukia said pointing in another. "How far is yours?

"Mine is on the outskirts of the city." Isane said.

"Ooh then let's go to mine, it's by mountains and forests."

"Ok. Wait, so we're just gonna wait there for the off chance they might come."

"No, we're gonna bait them." Rukia said with a chuckle. "You'll see, follow me." and she flashed off in the direction her map specified.

Isane put her Denreishinki away and caught up to Rukia. They flashed across the late afternoon sky moving towards their destination and soon left Karakura airspace. Rukia flashing with short, linear movements at high frequency, Isane using longer strides and allowing herself to fall for a bit between steps, arcing through the sky.

A couple moments later Rukia stopped in the sky and looked intently at her map. Isane came to rest beside her.

"Are we here?" she asked.

"I think so." Rukia said waiting for it to refresh since the speed of their shunpo was faster than their GPS' refresh rate.

"Yup, we're here." Rukia said when it beeped and displayed their icons right above the spot. Then she flipped it closed put it away.

"Let's go there." Rukia said pointing at the flattest most open piece of terrain she could see amongst the mountains and trees.

"Ok." Isane said, and they descended upon the spot returning to terra firma.

"And now we lure them with reiatsu." Rukia said taking a seat on the ground expecting to have to wait for a while.

"Bait them, then kill them." Isane said sitting beside her and looking out at the peaceful darkening skies.

"Yup." Rukia said, then she let her reiatsu pour out, enshrouding her body with her bright white energy.

"Need help with that?" Isane asked, enjoying the weight, the warmth, and the distinct signature of Rukia's energy and letting out her own.

"Sure." Rukia said looking at the bright green energy emerging from Isane's form and blowing the tassels of her headband about.

Rukia closed her eyes and let it all flow for some moments. Then she stopped and checked the map again. The area was 90% permeable now so she instructed Isane to stop lest a massive garganta open up releasing a swarm of hollows.

90 should be enough for a couple here and there to cross over or emerge from the shadows.

They waited for a bit, Rukia wondering why nothing had crossed over yet, why she couldn't sense anything.

!

A twig broke, piercing the silence, and they both felt a presence.

"Did you hear that?" Rukia said jumping to her feet and pulling out her sword.

"Yup." Isane said standing up. "It's stalking us."

They scanned the area standing back to back, Rukia with her sword drawn and ready, Isane opting not to use hers yet.

They heard a rustle, then silence, and it attacked.

They jumped out of the way and looked back just in time to see the ground upon which they once stood be blown apart by its strike.

"Still hiding." Isane said holding her open palm out toward where they thought it was, with her other hand on her forearm stabilizing her aim. Rukia glanced at her.

It shot off a cero, and Rukia flashed in front of Isane, cutting the blast in half, then stepped out of the way to allow Isane's Shakkahō to pass. It hit blowing apart a number of trees.

Finally the hollow showed itself. Its arm was blown clean off at the shoulder by Isane's attack.

"Good one Isane." Rukia said.

"You too." Isane shot back.

And then it regenerated its arm and laughed at them.

They were surprised by this, that the hollow wasn't completely mindless. "It's an Adjucas." Isane said. recognizing the telltale characteristics, but finding its exceptionally low power output odd.

"You ate all the other hollows right?" Rukia asked it.

It chuckled then disappeared from their sight again. It was an exceptionally fast hollow indeed. They looked around for it in defensive stances and then it was upon them again.

Rukia slashed at it with her sword, blocking the attack but only making only a shallow cut into its large heavy fist.

It pushed down onto her, as she pushed back, one hand on the blade the other on the handle, looking up at it as it looked down at her.

Isane fired off Shakkahō without incantation shooting from the side, but it jumped out of the way just in time leaving the column of fire to pass only a foot or two before Rukia's face.

It was gone in the trees, hidden once more.

"You ok?" Isane said looking at Rukia for a second to make sure she didn't burn the girl's eyebrows off.

"Yup." Rukia said figuring that Isane must have some really good aim to feel comfortable firing a shot like that.

"I think it's weak." Rukia said. "It's fighting with restraint. trying to conserve its energy."

"Let's take to the skies then." Isane said. "These trees aren't helping us and it has no choice but to follow if it wishes to feed."

They shot upwards and looked down at the trees waiting for it to emerge and sensing that it was watching them.

It fired two Bala in quick succession, one at each, to distract them and then emerged behind them within striking distance.

Sensing before she could see Isane called out "Dankū." Manifesting the barrier behind their backs and hearing it crack under the hollows heavy strike.

Both spinning round just in time to see it disappear again behind the broken barrier that Isane immediately let fall in shards to the ground.

"We need a strategy, it's too fast for us to hit it." Isane said.

"Let's split up so that it has to choose a target. Then we'll try to bind it." Rukia recommended, amazed that Isane could cast such a spell instinctively as she did even though the barrier was weak.

Isane nodded her approval and they flashed in two separate directions and waited once more, sword at the ready, palm pointed outward waiting for it to attack once more.

It chose Isane taking the lack of a ready sword to be weakness and lunged at her. It made the mistake of attacking her from the front, for she flashed backwards and fired a quick Shakkahō. Blowing another hole in it, this time through its stomach.

Rukia followed up with a quick Sai and Isane casted the same spell for redundancy, knowing that such a hollow what have the strength to break such binds pretty quickly.

It roared, angry as all hell and fired off cero with its mouth in all manner of directions. They dodged them all and Rukia bound its head with Hainawa, forcing its mouth shut.

Meanwhile Isane was halfway through the incantation for Rikujōkōrō, wanting to use the spell to its fullest effect, she finished and the light columns converged on their target, holding it in place, nowhere left to go. No matter how much it struggled and strained, it couldn't free itself from the four bonds they had placed on it.

Isane finally pulled her sword out and said "Now we finish it." with such stern finality that it scared Rukia.

"Wait." Rukia said. "Don't kill it yet."

"What why?" Isane said confused.

"Because if we do it'll be over."

"So you wanna let it go?"

"No, I wanna blow its head off so that its body will devolve into Gillian."

"Oh yeah." Isane said recalling that without its mind an Adjucas will suffer a violent devolution.

"Have you ever done that?" Isane asked not knowing how exactly the devolution occured.

"Nope." Rukia said merrily. "But hey, if I accidentally kill it, it'll just die and our fun will be over."

"Alright then." Isane said jumping back a bit. "Ima stand back."

"Me too." Too Rukia said.

So they put a bit more distance between themselves and the angry squirming and defeated hollow and Rukia charged Haien, incantation and all, then fired it off completely evaporating the hollows head from existence.

With it gone, they both felt a pulse travel through them and the landscape, an inaudible preliminary shockwave hinting at what was to come. A bit of blood poured from the singed stump of its neck and then the hollows body burst apart in a loud violent explosion, shattering the bonds of all their spells and shooting the black goo of masses upon masses of Gillian outward in all directions.

Isane and Rukia jumped back further - Isane with alarm, Rukia with an excited smile - and they watched as Gillian began to form, budding from the oozing flowing mass, announcing their arrival with their thunderous mindless roar.

"I think we ought to use shikai now." Rukia said, powering up and glowing white once more, then releasing her sword.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki."

The blade turned white, assuming its gorgeous form which looked more apt for display than for battle and a sudden change befell the atmosphere that Isane hadn't felt before. It was Rukia's reiatsu. Previously, warm and magnetic, an energy she enjoyed and was instinctively attracted to as it made her feel protected and safe, it was now cold and oppressive.

Isane faltered in her step, and shook, feeling a desire to get far away from Rukia's chilling force.

"What is it?" Rukia asked noticing a disruption in Isane's flow and seeing the discomfort in her face.

"Your reiatsu, it's so cold and heavy. I'm not used to this." She said thinking back to the last time she was around Rukia's shikai and not remembering it being so damn cold and figuring that it was probably unnoticeable back then because Rukia was not in a combat situation.

"You really hate the cold don't you?" Rukia commented.

"Yeah, it's so brutal." Isane admitted.

"You shouldn't. Rukia answered. You should embrace the cold. Without the cold, our snow and ice will be weak. The cold is our strength. The cold is our power."

And with that she set off to the slaughter, flashing from hollow to hollow. Encasing the massive towering beasts in columns of ice and shattering them one after another after another.

Isane followed her with her eyes marveling at her. A girl so little, putting out that much damage that fast. She watched, shaking under the weight of Rukia's presence.

She tried to ignore her discomfort and looked at her blade for a moment. Its metal seemed to shine brighter now than it ever did before. To Isane it seemed the sword enjoyed being exposed to Rukia's cold strong reiatsu. She wondered if Itegumo's spirit - ever so shy and withdrawn - was smiling within and encouraging her to listen to Rukia's words. She felt like Itegumo wanted to come out from behind that cyclonic swirl of snow she always hid herself behind.

And so she set it free.

"Run, Itegumo." she said quietly and softly, talking to her sword as opposed to commanding it. "Run."

And her sword transformed, two smaller blades split outward under the influence of Isane's bright green energy, and a wave of cold shot outward. And then, she felt pain. Now unlike before her shikai hurt her body.

Before, the wave of cold would manifest and shoot outward from her, she would push it out and far away and wouldn't feel a shred of cold as she used her sword. But now it was different. Now the cold lingered and stung her, burning with its frigidity. It seemed to spread into her hand and up her arm, invading her body. Feeling all sorts of terrible she almost dropped her sword to the ground.

But she chased the feeling and conjured her cloud, swirling it into existence above her, whiter and thicker than ever.

She felt like icy needles were piercing and spreading through her flesh. And she let them spread despite her shock which was evolving toward fear and panic. She let herself sink deeper into Itegumo's frigid embrace as snow began to fall from the sky.

She stood stoic and shivering, her mind slow in processing what was happening to her, lost in the feeling, body becoming numb.

She searched with her third eye and could no longer tell where Rukia's energy ended and hers began. Instead she just felt a heavy, powerful, and all-encompassing energy, flowing around and through her. She focused on it, this cold presence about her, and followed it, looking for its source. And she found it at her core, stirring, raging.

She placed her hand atop it, right above her solar plexus, and she understood. Then her shivering stopped and all was calm.

Something beautiful had come over her. Peace, clarity, and understanding. Deaf to her surroundings she understood Rukia's words now and well as her sword. She saw that she had been fighting it this entire time.

And out of this peaceful lull she heard her sword's familiar but rarely heard voice call out to her.

"Hhhhhhh Isane."

"Yes." She said.

"Hhhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhoooooot them. Shhhhhhoot them down." Itegumo called out with her breathy whispering voice that blew like soft winter wind.

Isane stretched her arm out and pointed the tip of her blade at a distant foe. Snow swirled round her blade converging, condensing, compressing.

"Hhhshoot." Itegumo said.

And Isane shot off a sharp spike of ice; needle-like in form, white in color, and deadly in effect.

It pierced the hollow's body and continued in its path leaving only a hole in its wake.

"Hhhshoot them all." Itegumo repeated, and then she sunk back into the snowstorm within.

And so Isane did, firing shot after shot, boring hole after hole through the bodies of the hollows.

She had thus rejoined the fight.

Rukia saw this sudden change in Isane and was surprised by it. She had no notion of the sequence of events that just went on inside Isane but could tell that something was certainly different. Isane looked so focused, so in the groove. In a world of her own as she danced through the sky with her strange shunpo. Conjuring snow with her hands in a style that to Rukia was reminiscent of Byakuya with his Senbonzakura and firing off ice spikes one after another after another.

In her distraction she failed to notice a cero heading straight for her from the right just out of her periphery.

But Isane saw it, swooped in, and blocked it with a wall of snow then destroyed the hollow responsible with a single shot before saying "Careful." and then flashing off in another direction leaving behind only an afterimage.

"Amazing," Rukia said admiring her goddess and wondering what had come over her. Then she emerged from her brief pause and resumed.

They danced together now, goddesses of ice soaring about the sky. Cutting, freezing, shattering, and piercing their foes. Dodging ceros and bringing a premature winter to the mountainous forest. Flowing together despite different fighting styles, they complemented and assisted each other in their efforts.

As their dance went on the masses thinned as did Isane's cloud. Once thick and white, it became ever more thin and wispy. Isane could understand now that the amount of time she had left in shikai was directly determined by the fullness and existence of that cloud.

"Rukia." she called flashing over to her. "I don't have much time left, let's finish this."

"Ok." Rukia said then flashed off and split another Gillian's face with a swing and froze another.

Isane shot an ice spike in one direction and pointed two fingers in another. Usually one to use Shakkahō she fired off Byakurai instead as she was too in synch with her sword to even consider meddling with fire balls.

Their dance thus entered its final stage.

The final twirls were twirled. The final swirls were swirled. The final steps were stepped. The music came to an end then and it was over.

Isane slowly descended toward the earth and sealed her sword, looking up as the last of her cloud disappeared, sheathing it when her feet softly hit the ground.

Rukia slammed down before her, her feet leaving an indentation in the earth from the force of her impact.

"That was good." Rukia said sealing and sheathing her blade. "You did great."

"She talked to me Rukia." Isane said sounding moved.

"Huh? Who?" Rukia asked confused.

"Itegumo. She talked to me and showed me that technique. I've never used it before." Isane explained.

"Really! Wow."

"Oh my god, you were right, the cold is power. I followed the cold and she gave me power. I can't believe this." Isane rattled off, finally having come down from the zen of battle and feeling hyped at what just happened.

Rukia giggled, Isane was so cute when she was excited. "Well I'm glad." She said.

"Oh what a night." Isane said sitting down on the grass wiping her brow and looking out at the beautiful and silent night sky. "What a night."

Rukia took a seat beside her.

"Want some trail mix?" Isane asked procuring a bag of the stuff out of friggin nowhere.

"The fuck?"

"What?"

"You brought food with you?"

"Just trail mix and water." Isane explained finding nothing strange about her level of preparedness. "I didn't know how long we were staying out for and all the exertion of fighting makes me hungry."

"Well then ok." Rukia said watching Isane shovel a handful of trail mix into her mouth and start chomping on it.

Isane handed her the bag and Rukia put a couple pieces into her mouth, nibbling at them. She tried to return the bag but Isane refused it, gesturing for Rukia to eat more.

Appreciative, she did so.

Isane washed down the sweet and salty mix with some water, then offered the bottle to Rukia.

Rukia accepted it, and took a couple small sips as well.

"Thank you." Rukia said.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Isane said. "We should totally train together."

"Yeah, maybe next time we could fight each other." Rukia said.

"Oh noooo." Isane said fearing the idea. "You're much too strong for that."

"Naah." Rukia said ever so humble. "I'm ok at best."

Isane shook her head. "You downplay your strength Rukia. I swear, one of these days, you'll be promoted to lieutenant. In fact I'm surprised they haven't promoted you yet."

"You flatter me Isane." Rukia said with an embarrassed blush.

"I only speak the truth."

And so they sat, eating trail mix, relaxing, and enjoying the night air. Both feeling tired yet invigorated.

. . .

Later Isane found herself in a white space. At first she thought it was her inner world, but it couldn't be. There was no swirling snow, no howling wind. She felt hot and a bit hazy and had a feeling that she was chasing something or someone.

Then she heard a giggle. It echoed all around her.

It didn't sound like Itegumo, it was out of Itegumo's character anyway but she recognized the voice nonetheless.

She clumsily turned around looking for it and saw nothing.

Then she heard it again.

She turned the other way, and still nothing. However the haze on her brain had cleared slightly and she saw now that she was in an empty white room.

"Hey!" the voice called just next to her ear. "I'm here." It said next to the other.

"Rukia?" Isane called, finally recognizing the voice.

Rukia giggled and Isane snapped round again. Finally she saw her. She stood in the doorway looking back over her shoulder. She smiled, coaxing Isane to follow and see if she could catch her. She was beautiful, and she was completely naked. Then she was gone.

Isane set off after her, stumbling through the doorway just in time to see Rukia slip into another room with another playful giggle.

She followed finding Rukia standing in another doorway, this time with her back to the frame. She stood, beautiful and proud, showing off her smooth stomach and small sculpted boobs, attracting and enticing Isane to come near. And she did, taking two heavy steps.

And then Rukia slipped away again, and again, and again. And Isane chased and chased and chased, lumbering, heavy, and lethargic but determined. Finally they reached a room with only one door. A dead end, Rukia stood in the middle of the plain room as Isane blocked the door, leaning on it for support, trying to keep this vision of Rukia from blurring and fading.

Rukia turned around, smiling and laughing playfully. That teasing giggle of a laugh that was absolutely driving Isane up the wall with desire. Rukia reached out to her, congratulating her in her victory and Isane reached out too. She watched as their fingers came closer and closer. And then they touched. Their fingers intertwined and Rukia stepped towards her slowly, elegantly, softly.

Isane followed with her eyes, staring straight into Rukia's. And then Rukia stopped, standing right before her only inches away. Looking down as Rukia looked up, Isane realized she was also naked.

"What shall we do now?" Rukia asked.

Then she rose, standing on her toes and kissed the center of Isane's chest, right between her cleavage, and licked it, the stroke of her little pink tongue long and slow, her lower lip trailing lazily behind it.

And with that Isane woke up, snapping into a seated position on her bed.

She looked around in panic, breathing heavily, and then realized that she was in her room on her bed and it was all just a dream.

Relief replaced panic and frustration replaced relief for she realized she was hot, sweating, and aroused, aroused by a dream of Rukia no less.

She'd had dreams like this before, always managing to wake up before something too wild happened. But never did she dream like this of someone she knew aside from that one time when she dreamt of her captain long ago.

She took that dream as an indication for her attraction to her captain, the dream making her consciously aware of the fact.

Recalling this she told herself "I'm just horny right now." not wanting to accept that Unohana was no longer the object of her subconscious longings.

"I just need some water." She said to herself.

So she swung her legs out of bed and frowned, feeling the lubrication of her crotch squishing and sliding under shifting pressure, then she got up and walked to the kitchen, wondering if she should change her underwear of just ignore it.

Thirsty and hot, she grabbed a glass and opened the freezer. Cold air poured out and cascaded down the front of her thin loose shirt below which she wore nothing else. It felt good, but it reminded her of Rukia even more, so she quickly grabbed the ice cubes, put them in the glass and shut the freezer door, a bit forcefully at that.

She filled the glass with water from the sink and took a seat at the table. She drank some of the water and found it refreshing. The coolness calming her and bringing her comfort.

"This is so weird. Like I understand that she's beautiful but… she's, beautiful."

Isane's eyes went wide. She grabbed the glass again and tilted it back, but she had finished the water and an ice cube slid into her mouth instead. She froze for a moment, glad that she didn't choke on it, then ran her tongue across the ice and sucked on it. Feeling its texture and temperature she imagined Rukia's fingers in her mouth instead. Then she spit it out into her hand and looked at it. Her lips tingling as she watched it slowly melt, chilling her flesh it as it did so.

She recalled the icy prickly feeling she felt earlier, its painfully pleasurable sensation, and like before she felt an urge to chase and feel more of it.

She glanced at the glass, sweating like her body was, then she raised the cube to her mouth again, licking it in the same way Rukia licked her in the dream. Inadvertently letting droplets run down her wrist, chin, and neck, then down between her cleavage.

She moaned shuddering, recalling that pink tongue, vivid, wet and magnificent.

She shivered, feeling tingling pressure spread from the center of her chest where the droplets ran out to her boobs and her arms, up her neck and down to that spot between her legs.

She squirmed in her seat, fighting the feeling just so that she could make it build and slipped the cube back into her mouth swallowing the cold water that melted off of it, and she felt her boobs ache and burn.

The idea to press that fucking ice cube against her nipples came to mind and without hesitation she did just that, pulling the collar of her shirt down to free a boob, then spitting the cube out into her other hand and smashing it against her searing flesh, squeezing the mound with her long strong fingers.

She inhaled sharply and moaned, shivering as she slumped forward and rested her forehead on the table.

"I need," She groaned with a quivering voice, legs shaking as she felt her nipple harden against the cube. Shaking as the ice melted and the water ran down her stomach and soaked into the hem of her shorts. Pushing herself to tolerate it further.

She gritted her teeth, holding on, then she reached her limit.

She let the boob go, and dropped the ice cube to the ground, then touched around the numb nipple with her other, warmer hand. With a trembling finger she pressed the nipple like a button, smiling as she toyed with the shining numb nub.

Her other breast had become jealous and longed for attention so she hurriedly flung her shirt off, grabbed the glass, and sucked another cube into her mouth, not wanting to ignore her mouth and lips either, then she spit it onto her hand and planted it straight onto the other boob.

Her leg bounced, restless under the feeling. She was slipping down into this abyss of arousal, and with desperation to feel more she grabbed the cold wet glass and pressed it against her hot wet crotch, rubbing it up and down against the fabric of her pants as she clenched her thighs around it. Her body bucked and shook and shivered, she could barely breathe anymore.

She knew she wasn't going to cum like this, but she tortured herself a bit more.

Finally she couldn't take it, she had to cum and she had to cum now. So she tossed the cube to the side, placed the glass back on the table with a loud thwack, and raced off to her bedroom as fast as her heart beat raced.

She yanked open her drawer and dug through it hurriedly, mind clouded with urgency and anticipation, and she pulled out her trusty vibrator.

She hadn't used it in awhile, a long while in fact, so there was a good chance the batteries would be dead. But when she twisted its switch it rumbled to life with its strong low hum, singing the song of electronically assisted clitoral stimulation.

Usually not a woman who prayed often, she thanked god in that moment for maintaining the charge of the batteries and then she thrust the apparatus into her pants and pressed its bumpy nubs against her wanting waiting anatomy.

She slumped back into bed with a happy expression, cold becoming warmth as her hot insulated bed heated her body up again. She groaned into the mattress, trying not to be too loud. Feeling the reflected heat of her exhalation spreading through her chilled lips and recalling her kiss with Rukia.

She fought it, trying to put that image out of her mind and think of her kiss with Unohana instead. But reviewing that memory brought her no arousal. That kiss was one filled with sorrow, not lust. It marked the end of something that could never be, a sealing conclusion. Rukia's kiss brought her no sorrow, no sadness. It was a pleasant surprise and in this moment was exciting to think of. And unlike her kiss with Unohana, her kiss with Rukia could be an introduction instead. A preview of pleasures she could potentially share with the girl.

The simple idea that they potentially could do things together, just as Unohana implied they were doing, simply aroused her further, and visions and memories of Rukia persisted in her mind.

She slid the vibrator around, the device dancing around her clit, and recalled Rukia's shining wet fingers. Could Rukia have dreamt of her? Or was the wetness upon the fingertips the result of a conscious cultivated fantasy. The idea of someone masturbating to her was pretty hot and weird especially since she didn't consider herself all that hot. She downplayed her attractiveness just as Rukia downplayed her strength.

And so she thus was masturbating to the idea of someone masturbating to her.

She removed the vibrator from within her pants, and licked it, mixing her own taste and smell with the visual memory of Rukia's shining wet fingers. Then returned it to that nub of hers which screamed for its return.

She imagined what Rukia's dream would contain of her, if her dreams contained her at all. What she fantasized about her doing, if she fantasized about her doing things.

She recalled Rukia's naked elusive form from her dream and imagined that it would look better in real life, better than any way she could imagine it.

She shook and shivered, her happy coochie electrifying her entire form. She was getting close.

She had already seen most of Rukia's body after all. That pale smooth torso and strong slender legs. Those tiny little boobs, naught but humps on a pale planar chest, obscured as they were from her sight by that goddam black bra.

"Curse that black bra." Isane thought to herself as she squeezed one of her own boobs aggressively and with force, pushing herself farther and higher.

She rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide, and slid her fingers toward her vagina, trying to give it the attention and stimulation that her clitoris was hogging. But she lacked the coordination and focus to achieve anything other than their insertion.

It was worth it however, as she promptly fell over the precipice of sexual arousal, falling into a powerful orgasm that shook her to her frame, indeed shaking the frame of her bed as well.

She rode it, writhing, fighting, and forcing herself to keep that vibrator where it was, holding it in place as she twitched against the pulses. Feeling the muscles of her vagina contract around her fingers as she struggled to keep them there.

And then she relented, removing the vibrator from her clit and allowing herself to breathe and come down. But she only let herself come down a little bit for she brought the vibrator up to her mouth, and stuck it into her mouth to wet the body of the apparatus, and then slid it a small distance into that hungry hole, careful not to let her pocket rocket slip all the way inside of her.

She tilted it slightly forward and thrusted it softly. Touching her clit with soft quick strokes of her fingertips, forcing the sensitive tender flesh to feel more. Each flick of her wrist sending waves through her body, preliminary shocks hinting at what was to come.

She imagined what would have happened if she didn't wake up from her dream. She imagined Rukia allowing her pure nude form to sink deeper and deeper into her warm wanting embrace. Her leaning down to kiss Rukia. Rukia softly clutching at her boobs.

She imagined turning Rukia round 180 degrees and wrapping an arm around the front of her chest. Her butt pressing against her thighs. Holding her close as she slipped her other hand slowly sliding down Rukia's front searching ever downward, then hooking her two thickest fingers in.

And then she came again. She was louder as it was more explosive in feeling than her first orgasm. She twisted the vibrator around some, holding it place against the strong contractions of her walls while furiously sliding her fingers sideways on her clitoris like a deejay angrily scratching vinyl.

She held on for some moments and then let herself go, releasing herself from the powerful grasp of powerful release. Her body and her crotch twitching and shuddering in aftershocks as she caught her breath, descending from the heights of euphoria back down to the lull of reality, quiet and dull in the dark depths of the silent night.

It was over, and as her mind regained its clarity she realized what she just allowed herself to do.

She felt embarrassment, feeling like she in some way insulted Rukia by doing what she just did. But if felt so good, those thoughts and images so desirable. And she realized that her feelings for the girl had thus evolved even if only in lust.

"I could totally see myself fucking her." She thought to herself accepting the truth. "I kind of want to…" she thought.

"Oh no." She said, heart beginning to race again, this time in panic instead of pleasure. "Oh no."

She felt panicked fear for she knew that if she let herself she could step into uncharted territory and experience things she'd never experienced. She could make dreams and fantasy into reality. She could explore the depths of Rukia's loving caring heart, peer within it and see what it contained.

"But that's only possible if Rukia still wants to be with me." She thought to herself.

.

.

.

"Of course she still wants to." She accepted realizing the fact she wanted so desperately to ignore, especially now as her desire was flickering into existence.

"Of course she still looks at me the same way. She tries to ignore it but I can see it, she can see it."

"Her fire burns bright behind the veil and it's up to me to decide whether to set it free."

"Oh no…. oh no."

. . .


	12. CH11: The Sun and The Moon

.

* * *

**The Sun and The Moon**

Something In My Heart by Royksopp

* * *

Isane woke up the next morning to the beginning of an exceptionally boring Sunday. She began with breakfast and a shower, then washed and folded the laundry. After that she attempted to clean and organize her apartment but this task failed to keep her focus. So instead she went for a walk after which she lounged about restlessly, achieving nothing.

Wanting to relieve her boredom she contacted Rangiku and asked if she was down to go out that night. Rangiku, always in the mood and having experienced a rather tiring and boring Sunday filled with work that she had delayed until the last day possible, accepted the invite. They decided to invite Rukia and Kiyone as well and thus a couple hours later the four of them found themselves gathered in a bar that to Isane was surprisingly busy.

"Why are so many people out on a Sunday?" She asked as they made their way through the crowd, she and Rukia in the middle, flanked by Rangiku and Kiyone.

"I dunno, why are you out on a Sunday?" Rangiku asked teasingly.

"Oh. True." Isane said with a tone of slight embarrassment.

Rukia laughed at her.

Isane frowned a small frown at her and said hmph.

Kiyone and Rangiku looked at each other with a glance of understanding.

They arrived at the bar and Isane bought them all a round of drinks. Then they found a table for four by the wall and away from the central area of commotion, the table situated between two diner style benches.

Rangiku took the innermost spot as did Kiyone who sat across from her. Isane slid in beside Rangiku and Rukia took her seat in the last spot remaining across from Isane.

Rangiku sighed then took grasp of the cold perspiring glass of her beer.

"You look tired." Isane commented.

"Well damn."

"Whaat."

"Rude."

"She's not wrong though." Kiyone said then casually took a sip.

"You too!? I guess the Kotetsus are just fucking rude today."

Rukia laughed catching Rangiku's attention.

"What do you think?" Rangiku asked. "Do I look as terrible as they suggest?"

"No. I think you seem tired more so than you look tired." Rukia responded.

"Yeah!" Isane said trying to save face. "That's what I meant."

"Chill." Rangiku responded. "Don't worry so much, I'm only messing with you. In any case, I have full confidence in my unfading beauty." she said with a playfully dramatic flick of her long red hair.

"By the way," she continued while gesturing back at Rukia. "that new haircut is nice."

"Mhm." Isane agreed.

"Hella cute." Rangiku further commented.

Isane shifted uncomfortably upon being reminded of Rukia's beauty and looked at her. Rukia smiled then swept her hair to the side while holding her gaze. Isane averted her eyes, overwhelmed by the flirtation as Rukia looked back at Rangiku and thanked her for her compliment.

At this point, even though it hadn't been discussed openly by all present, the tension between Rukia and Isane was fully apparent and noticeable. Rangiku and Kiyone found it amusing, Isane felt antsy, and Rukia was oddly calm and comfortable.

"So." Isane said after downing a good quantity. "What have you been up to today?" She asked Rangiku trying to get to the bottom of the woman's tiredness and change the subject to a more mundane one.

"Work. Hard boring work. Lil-Shiro forced me to finish my paperwork. It's due tomorrow so I had to do it all in one day."

"Procrastination." Rukia commented taking a break from her slow and small two handed sips which she took while holding the glass with both hands.

"Yeah, it's so boring though y'know."

"I guess." Kiyone and Isane said in perfect unison while Rukia just shrugged in response.

"It doesn't bother you?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't do paperwork." Rukia explained.

"Oh yeah..." Rangiku said, recalling that for some reason Rukia was still unseated and thus did not have such responsibilities.

"Me and Sentarou split it down the middle." Kiyone said.

"And my captain and I delegate most of the paperwork to Lemura."

"Hah! Delegate! Y'all are lucky." Rangiku said. "In the end, if I just did my work on time I wouldn't suffer like this."

"Or you could delegate it." Isane suggested.

"Lol. I might try that." Rangiku responded. "By the way did your captain do her usual gardening today?"

"I don't think so, in fact I haven't seen her since Friday." Isane responded as Kiyone looked down at her buzzing and vibrating Denreishinki and made a face of annoyance.

"What is it?" Isane asked.

"Nothing Hanataro is just so clingy."

"Oh you and him are…" Isane said.

"Yeah." Kiyone responded.

"You didn't tell me about this." Isane complained.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well it would be nice to know." Isane retorted.

"Ugh you sound like mom." Kiyone complained. "I take it you disapprove then?"

"No, it's just…"

"…surprising." Rangiku said finishing off what Isane was hesitant to say.

"Oh but he's so sweet though." Rukia interjected in his defense.

"Yeah but he's, just, a bit unmanly." Rangiku explained. "I think that's why we, or rather Isane and I find it a bit surprising."

"Ehh he's not unmanly, he's just meek." Kiyone responded.

"He can be brave when he needs to be." Rukia commented.

"Yeah," Kiyone said. "plus he fucks like you wouldn't believe."

Rangiku laughed loudly while Rukia chuckled in a more reserved manner and Isane said "Oh my god," going red in the face, embarrassed on her sisters behalf.

"Hey these things are important." Kiyone said.

"They are." Rangiku agreed.

"One less thing to teach the boy."

"Teach him?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah like how to leave me the fuck alone when I'm out with friends for one." She said texting furiously.

Rukia laughed a bit louder this time and surveyed the table finding everyone's pint empty.

"Another round?" She offered.

"Sure!" Rangiku said always eager to have someone else buy her drinks. "But look at you, you've barely drank yours." She said pointing towards Rukia's pint of which only a quarter was consumed.

"I know. I drink slowly. Beer is very filling."

"Why not drink liquor then?" Rangiku suggested.

"Too strong." Rukia responded. "I barely drink so everything is kind of strong. Anyway I'll be right back." She said rising up and setting off to the bar.

Isane watched her walk away until she disappeared into the crowd then looked back and found Kiyone and Rangiku both giving her this look (¬‿¬)

"You NEED to make a move." Kiyone said.

"Yeah. The tension is ridiculous. The both of you holding back and everything." Rangiku said.

"But… I don't know…"

"C'mon sis this is what you do: get a couple shots in the both of you to loosen up then take her home and…"

"Stop it Kiyone! I'd never do that plus I'm going home with you tonight anyway." Isane exclaimed alarmed at the suggestion as Rangiku laughed.

"Eww what the fuck?" Kiyone said causing Rangiku to laugh once more.

"You know what…. I... ugh." Isane said deciding not to fight her sisters unrelenting teasing.

"Your sister is a fucking riot." Rangiku said to Isane.

"We should hang out more." Kiyone suggested to Rangiku.

"I'm totally down." Rangiku responded.

And with that Rukia returned carrying three more pints with Momo and Tobiume in tow.

"Look who I found." she said.

"Oh hey! Come sit with us." Rangiku invited as Rukia placed a glass in front of Kiyone, Rangiku and finally Isane.

"Thank you." Isane said.

She glanced at Momo and Tobiume who had taken a seat beside each other and seemed so close and comfortable and felt inspired. So she scooted over closer to Rangiku then reached across the table to slide Rukia's glass to her side and just looked at her.

Rukia smiled and took a seat beside and right up against her.

And now she sat rigid, thigh to thigh with both Rangiku and Rukia now. But she took no notice of the contact with Rangiku or the conversation going on between everyone else at the table. There was only the warmth of Rukia's leg, that pale pretty leg obscured from sight by the fabric of her clothes. Belonging to that pretty girl who so unsettled and excited her as of late.

"You good?" Rukia asked placing a hand upon Isane's knee and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah." Isane said with racing heartbeat as she - emboldened by Rangiku and Kiyone's words and wanting to touch, feel, and explore - placed her hand atop Rukia's and gently ran her thumb across its side.

"I'm great." She said almost whispering.

"Good." Rukia said equally softly as she turned her palm to face Isane's leaving it up to her to decide whether to interlock their fingers.

And she did, then looked at Rukia as if to make sure it was ok.

In response Rukia smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Then she looked away from and engaged in conversation with a bubbly Tobiume.

Finally, Isane relaxed. Comfortable in her and Rukia's secret affectionate touch. Excited at the idea that no one at the table knew they were holding hands beneath the table.

But she was wrong for Rangiku had watched their entire moment unfold.

Rangiku turned her gaze away from the girls beside her and looked down at her cold sweating glass. Conversation drowning out, she ran a finger across it, leaving a clear streak behind in the moist condensation.

She found it beautiful, that simple largely nonverbal exchange, their budding intimacy. She looked up at Momo and Tobiume across from her, gleeful as ever and perfect together. And Kiyone who frustrated and annoyed as she was right now surely found satisfaction in her union. In this moment Rangiku felt lonely. She was the odd one out, the only person at the table who didn't have anybody. No one to love and share tender moments with. An isolated island of emotion whose shores were battered by the eroding waves of betrayal, regret, and sorrow.

Though she told herself that she didn't care for love, that she was satisfied being single, she longed now for nothing else. She looked back at Isane with her messy silver hair and her mind went back to him, the man whose name was that of a color.

She drank some more and remained involved in the conversation, maintaining an unnoticeably artificial cheerful air, but her wandering mind persisted and soon she simply wanted to be alone. So she left, making the excuse that she was tired and wished to go to sleep and wandered off.

She was thinking about him again as she occasionally would. She recalled how from the beginning she was able to see the subtleties of his evolution into what he became, how he went from being merely a strange boy with a curious smile to being a boy who seemed angry withdrawn and secretive, whose smile seemed ever more like a mask.

She remembered when he declared his intention to join the Gotei 13, a group she was at first wary and distrustful of, and become a Shinigami for her sake. Shinigami. The very name made her feel uncomfortable with its pretentious air of grimness. Somehow this move seemed to corrupt him further for the higher he rose in skill and rank the farther away from her he drifted.

She remembered his eyes one day, eyes she rarely saw, and how they had changed. How in that moment when he hugged her tight and told her with a tremble in his voice that he had been promoted to the third seat of the Fifth Division.

They slept together that night for the first and only time. She had tried to persuade him to have sex with her many times before but he had always refused her advances. She assumed he was just nervous he wouldn't perform well in bed, or perhaps that he simply did not find her attractive. But she was wrong for when the robes covering her body fell to the ground his face immediately changed. Gone was the mocking smile, and opened were his eyes. And in them she saw at first amazement and admiration, a reassuring sight.

He seemed timid as he carefully touched the soft flesh of her boobs. He looked at them as if they were strange objects, a pair of completely foreign new discoveries. But he was clearly attracted to her and this made her oh so happy for she was attracted to, no, in love with him and yearned for nothing more than her feelings to be returned. Her happiness soon faded though for when he began to feel pleasure she began to see deeper into him than she ever had before.

She saw pain and fear take hold in his eyes and perceived a fight begin to rage within himself. He trying to keep up his façade, his thinning veil, as it steadily faded with the building of his sexual arousal. She saw that he was trying to hold something back and bury it deep within him. Keep it hidden from her and the world. She didn't know what it was but she knew that if she saw it, it would scare her. So instead of staring deeper into his twitching pained face she pulled his head down so she could kiss his neck and held it there, close to hers.

They remained like this, his face buried in crook of her neck, breathing heavily into the sheets as he thrusted away, she staring at the ceiling, pretending to feel pleasure as she wondered who it truly was that was on top her, this young man that was so close yet felt so far.

And then he came. He pulled out, an unnecessary move as he was wearing protection, and shook and shivered as he held onto her body tighter than ever, steadying himself. She felt happy for him, happy that she could give him such pleasure. Then he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled, a genuine smile and one of the few she would ever see from him, and he kissed her.

A tear ran down her face as she kissed back. A tear of happiness for in that kiss unlike in the empty and mechanical coital disaster that just transpired there was passion and emotion. She knew then that he truly loved her, and that two fires burned within him. The fire that burned with love for her and the other one of which she only caught a glimpse. Something was truly wrong with him but at least he loved her as she loved him. And that, was enough to satisfy her then.

This was one of the three moments in which she truly felt closest to him. The first being when they first met, this union the second, and his death in her arms the third.

Walking a somewhat arbitrary path through seireitei as her mind went on this independent journey through her past with Gin, she returned to the present when she looked around and found that she had strayed close to the Fourth. Feeling very much sad and alone, she recalled the calming comfort Unohana gave her and thus the desire for her companionship took hold.

"I shouldn't." She thought to herself. "It's late and I've been drinking. I haven't even been invited."

But the longing was as strong as her solitude and so she set on the path to Unohana's house just to see if the lights were on.

She soon arrived and found them off.

"Good." She thought to herself as she looked at the simple structure. Relieved that she wouldn't be bothering her while simultaneously sad that she wouldn't be able to see the sweet captain.

"I guess I'll just go home then." She thought to herself wishing Unohana a good night's rest.

And so she turned around to go back the way she came and nearly jumped out of her skin four behind her she saw none other than Unohana herself.

"Hello Rangiku-san." She said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Hi." Rangiku said with a relieved smile, instantly being made comfortable by Unohana's presence.

"Just passing by or did you wish to see someone? It seems Isane is out."

"Just passing by and yes Isane is out. She's with Rukia and some friends. I just left them."

"You left? Why?"

"I didn't feel like drinking anymore."

"Uh oh." Unohana said teasingly.

Rangiku laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just buzzed. Plus I usually don't get carried away as often as it may seem."

"Buzzed, I like that word." Unohana commented. "And good that you aren't putting your liver through that much abuse. Too much and you'd have to come see me way more often."

"Ehh that doesn't sound so bad."

Unohana smirked. "The pain of cirrhosis is though. Anyway I can tell you're not drunk, I was just teasing. Still, you're welcome to come inside for some tea if you wish, the sweet kind of course." she offered, clearly seeing that Rangiku had come for the sole purpose of seeing her.

"That would be wonderful." Rangiku said thankful that she was getting what she wanted.

"Do you like chamomile?" Unohana asked as she handed some of her grocery bags to Rangiku.

"Yes." Rangiku said. "Wait, you don't grow chamomile too do you, I don't recall seeing it in your garden."

"I don't. I prefer to pick wild chamomile. Every picking produces a slightly different tasting tea and I wouldn't get that variation of flavor if I grew it myself in the controlled environment that is my garden." Unohana explained.

Rangiku smiled, finding beauty in the thought of Unohana roaming about looking for flowers to pick and later brew and she looked forward to the tea to come. Both because of its fresh and exotic source and because Unohana would be brewing it, thus ensuring that it would be of quality.

They made their way inside and put the bags on the table.

"I'll be back shortly." Unohana said moving to go freshen up.

"I can put this away for you if you want." Rangiku offered.

"You know where it goes?"

"No but I'll figure it out."

"Ok. Thank you for your help."

Rangiku nodded in response. Unohana smiled appreciatively and disappeared into her room.

Alone again, Rangiku wondered if it was ever possible that she and Gin could have had a normal life together. If there existed even a single branch in the tree of time in which they were a normal happy couple. Their love for each other openly declared and thriving with mutual satisfaction. No hidden dimensions of character. No mysterious disappearances, or unanswered longings. She sighed, thinking to herself that there probably wasn't as she mindlessly put Unohana's groceries away.

Then she set to work on the produce. She opened the bag and saw in one of the transparent plastic bags 4 bright orange persimmons.

She pulled the bag out and stood staring at it, transfixed. The very sight of the fruits saddening her further.

Then Unohana returned.

"They're ripe and still sweet would you like to share one?" she asked.

"No I," Rangiku began but stopped when she saw that Unohana was wearing a comfortable looking loose white shirt that did nothing to hide the scar on her chest.

Her eyes immediately went to it, then jumped back up to Unohana's eyes as she felt that hers strayed upon something that shouldn't be seen.

Unohana understood and stated simply "You've already seen it so I see no need to continue hiding it from you."

"You prefer them dried don't you?" Unohana asked gesturing back at the fruits.

"Yes." Rangiku said. "It was Gin and my favorite."

"You don't like them anymore?"

"I still do. But I can't eat them. The sadness of the memories their consumption elicits far overshadows my enjoyment of the fruit. Yet, when I go out shopping and I see them for sale I want to buy them, I consider buying them but never do. It feels wrong to eat them alone. Maybe I should just buy a bunch of the green ones and eat them until I absolutely hate the fruit."

Unohana laughed at Rangiku's suggestion.

"And I take it that it's these memories of him that have you down now." Unohana said as she rinsed and filled her teapot.

"Yeah. But I didn't come here to vent to you."

"So you did come to see me."

"Yeah." Rangiku said then looked down feeling guilty.

Reading her emotions Unohana said "Seeking the comfort of a friend is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. I invited you in because I saw that you sought that comfort, and if you wish to talk I will listen."

"Thanks Retsu." Rangiku said. "There's nothing really to say though. This just happens my mind just, it returns to him. Remember that night Isane and I got fucked out of our minds?"

"Fucked out of our minds!?" Unohana said with a laugh. "I love the way you say things. Yes. I remember. Why?"

"She said after explaining why it was that she was down that she simply needed to forget everything that transpired between you two. And to that I said "Never forget, only move on." I said those exact words and I meant them. I try to follow them myself. But in times like this I wish I could forget about him or at least forget his truth."

"His truth?"

"Yes, shortly before his death I asked him "Why?" Why he did what he did and why he was doing what he was doing."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing at first. He knocked me out, Hakufuku of all things, and then went and tried to Kill Aizen all on his own. And he failed."

"After I woke and gathered myself I went to him and held him. He lied in my arms, defeated and discarded, and he said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't kill him for you.""

"Confused, I asked him what he was talking about and he told me that years ago when we were young and poor back when we first met, men under Aizen's command took something from me and that that day he swore he would get his revenge. That he would kill Aizen for doing me harm. And he said that this was the only way, that he had to wait, not only to become strong enough to challenge him but to gain his trust as well. I asked him, what about the world? What about our world that he did so much to destroy? And he said that the world was destined to burn and that it would become ash with or without his efforts. But, that if I was happy, if I didn't cry, then all would be ok. He said the same thing he said when we were kids."

"He betrayed everyone for you." Unohana said understanding the full picture now.

"Yes. All those people he hurt, all those people he killed, he did it for me and out of this hatred that was born so long ago and had stuck in his heart." Rangiku said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"When they left us and went to Hueco Mundo, the day they tore a hole in the sky on Sokyoku Hill, I finally accepted that he was, as he would claim with his mocking face, a snake. A solitary murderous creature that didn't and couldn't love. But that unlike a snake a snake, he killed not because to but because he enjoyed the act. And that he wished for nothing more than to burn this world to the ground. Imagining him like this, as some sort of murderous empty psychopath helped me move on. I was a fool to ask him why because finding out that it was all for me hurt more than not knowing. He was a murderer and a traitor and a psychopath to whom the world meant nothing, but he loved me. And in that moment as I held him I loved him just as much as ever."

"I just…"

"I don't…" Rangiku said starting to cry.

"Shhhhhh." Unohana said, silencing her as she pulled Rangiku into a tight consoling embrace.

"I understand." She whispered as Rangiku sobbed into her shoulder.

Rangiku gathered herself a bit, and pulled herself off of Unohana.

"You know what his last words were?"

"What were they?" Uhonana asked.

"Let me go, snakes aren't supposed to die like this, we're supposed to die alone."

"Right up till the bitter end he kept that goddam snake thing going. Right at the end trying to push me away like always. And I'm left here, unable to move on, wondering how someone becomes that broken, and why I had to love him that deeply."

"Some people are just born broken Rangiku and others just become that way. And I feel like the fact that you could love someone that broken so deeply says something special about your heart."

Rangiku sniffled and smiled an affectionate smile. "Do you always know what to say?"

Unohana smiled and squeezed Rangiku's shoulder and said "No. But the water is boiling so let's make tea."

Rangiku laughed and said ok, then wiped her eyes dry. She opened the cupboard and took out the appropriate cups while Unohana fetched the bag of dried chamomile and opened it up.

"Smell." She said holding the bag out below Rangiku's nose, exposing her to the sweet herbaceous aroma.

"Amazing." Rangiku said. "This is literally a bag of dried flowers."

"It is." Unohana said enjoying Rangiku's simple fascination.

"There's something beautiful about that." Rangiku said, clearly moved by the bag of hand-picked tea.

And so Unohana set to work brewing it then let it steep.

"You haven't told anybody Gin's story have you?" Unohana asked.

"No." Rangiku said. "He probably wouldn't want anyone to know this truth. And anyway I don't want to be known as the one he destroyed so much for, the one he left behind. You're the first person I've told, probably the only person I will ever tell."

"I see. You know, I too was left behind by someone I was close to. I loathe to call her the love of my life but that is what she objectively was. Come now though, our tea is ready. Do you take yours with lemon, sugar, or both?"

"Just lemon for this, I don't want to mute its flavors with sugar." Rangiku responded.

Unohana smiled liking Rangiku's taste then asked "Have you put the lemons in the refrigerator yet?"

"Not yet, they must still be in the bag." Rangiku said opening it up again to look for the lemons. "Here they are." She said handing them to Unohana.

"I'll finish putting the produce away while you slice the lemon then." Rangiku said.

"Ok. Thank you." Unohana said then put away the sugar cubes which neither of them had any interest in and instead pulled out her trusty cutting board and a knife as well as two additional saucers on which to place the teacups and lemon slices.

"Inside or outside?" Unohana asked as she chopped.

"Outside." Rangiku said. "You like the outdoors and the tea will keep us warm."

Unohana laughed "Ok." She said. "Outside it is."

And so they finished their preparations, Unohana fetched a warm looking robe and draped it over her shoulders and they made their way outside. Unohana carrying a tray with the teapot and the cups and lemons, Rangiku opening the doors along the way. They sat at the bench and Unohana poured Rangiku a cup and handed it to her and then poured one for herself.

She sat back and stared at Rangiku who upon receiving the steaming cup and thanking Unohana for it closed her eyes brought it to her face and deeply inhaled its vapors. Then she brought the cup to her lips, took a sip, and burned herself. She blew on it, then took another sip, swallowed it, and smiled a satisfied smile. Then opened her eyes again to see Unohana staring at her.

"What?" She said. "I was experiencing it."

"And how was the experience?"

"Good. There's so many layers to it. I probably shouldn't swallow it so fast."

"I'm glad you like it." Unohana said as she finished squeezing her lemon into it and took a couple sips then stared off into the sky.

"Your story." Rangiku reminded her.

"Oh yes. Though different from yours, it began in the same way. She, starved half to death, me, a girl who was a bit older than she was and who had only started to discover how to survive alone. I remember when I found her, she was so skinny, skeletal almost, but she had the most beautiful long black hair. Like mine in color, but significantly straighter and far more beautiful."

"More beautiful?" Rangiku asked challenging Unohana's claim as she looked at Unohana's long wavy locks.

"Stop it." Unohana said with a chuckle, laughing slightly uncomfortably in response to Rangiku's flirtation.

Rangiku giggled and took another sip burning herself as she did so.

Unohana continued. "Anyway I took care of her, nursed her back to health as best I could. We became friends and soon lovers. She was the smart one, the one who knew how to weave her way into anyone's heart and mind, while I was the strong one, the one who always protected us. We were two girls, alone in this world, becoming women all on our own."

Unohana stared off into dark sky like she was looking for something in it, starlight and the moon shining onto her face. Then she continued. "She loved me, and I loved her. I remember I once looked out into the night sky as she laid with her head in my lap and I compared her to the moon. I called her my guiding light through the darkness. And she, not to be outdone and knowing just how to pull upon my heartstrings, responded by calling me her sun. She said that the moon, as bright as it may seem, merely reflects the light of the sun and that I was more like the giver of life to her earth than she was the bringer of light to my night skies.

Anyway, that's what she said. She must have fallen out of love, or perhaps she never loved me at all, for after 600 years together, I caught her in someone else's arms. She looked at me, straight into my eyes and said with an unwavering voice "I am the crescent, the moon whose true form is hidden behind shadow, and I have chosen a new orbit." and soon after that she was gone."

"Where did she go?" Rangiku asked.

"There." she said pointing upward.

"She passed away?" Rangiku said with a saddened voice.

"What? No. She got promoted to the Royal Guard."

"Oh, wow!" Rangiku said as she looked up at the sky for a moment and imagined what lie beyond, all the way up there where Restu's former lover was in that place, the only plane of existence she had never seen.

"It brought her so much pride, to come from nothing, rise from the dirt as you and me and she did, and be invited to walk in the Kingdom of The Sky. To learn, grow, and develop so much that she would be recognized by the King of Souls himself."

"At the time however I felt so angry and betrayed and alone. I couldn't understand how she could leave me behind like that and take someone else as a lover after so much time we spent together. But time passed and I moved on. I came to understand her desire to go, and honestly, if I was in her position I would have probably gone too. And I forgave her betrayal. A betrayal that pales in comparison to and is completely different from the one that you faced, but one that broke my heart nonetheless."

"You see Rangiku, there are some wounds that only time can heal. So cry if you need to, allow the throes of pain, sorrow, and even resentment to take you. But don't try and force yourself to move on. Don't wish that the past wasn't what it was. And don't question the wisdom of your own words."

"Never forget, just wait, and in time you will move on." Unohana said.

Rangiku stared at her for a moment and a tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it away, put her cup down and stood. Reaching out to Unohana requesting a hug as another tear fell, twinkling in the starlight.

"She must really like hugs." Unohana thought to herself. "Or maybe she just likes hugging me. Oh no, she's crying again." And so she stood and let herself sink into Rangiku's arms.

"Why the tears?" She asked softly whispering into Rangiku's ear.

"Your words, your story, your advice, they struck a chord in me and I just feel really close to you right now." Rangiku whispered.

"I'm glad." Unohana said as she hugged a little tighter, happy that she could bring Rangiku comfort.

Then Rangiku let her go and looked down at the scar on her chest.

"She didn't give this to you then?" She asked as she softly touched it.

"No. Someone else did." Unohana said developing goosebumps both from the cold and the memory of his blade's penetration triggered by the touch of Rangiku's hot fingers.

Seeing the goosebumps, Rangiku withdrew her hand and wrapped the fabric of Unohana's robe tighter around her body.

"You're cold." Rangiku said.

"A little bit." Unohana responded as she looked at Rangiku's face and thought to herself that if she was younger and more reckless she would probably step forward and kiss her. So tender and sweet it would be, to accompany their emotional closeness of the evening with physical closeness.

Instead she decided that the time had come for her to put an end to the development of Rangiku's affections toward her and erect a wall between their hearts. The time had come for her to tell Rangiku the story of who she really was, the story of Yachiru Unohana.

"Rangiku." She said.

"Yes Retsu."

"If you aren't too tired I'd like to tell you the story of how I got this scar and the full story of my past."

"Of course." Rangiku responded. "You made time to listen to and be with me tonight so how could I say no to you?"

"Ok. Let's go inside then. The cold is getting to my old bones."

Rangiku laughed and they made their way back indoors. They refilled their teacups and Unohana began while Rangiku sat tired but attentive and listened, fully attuned to that soft sweet voice.

. . .


	13. CH12: Hearts Entangled

.

* * *

**Hearts Entangled**

Dream A Little Dream Of Me by The Mamas &amp;The Papas

* * *

Back at the bar, the girls had finished their drinking and stood together outside now, the cold night air feeling good against their skin in comparison to the air of the bar which became hotter and damper as more and more people poured in as the night went on.

"Well that was nice. I'm so glad Rukia found you two." Kiyone said to Tobiume and Momo in good spirits.

"Yeah, It was fun. Let's do it again soon." Momo said as a completely drunk Tobiume leaned up against her for support.

"Totally." Kiyone said as her sister nodded her agreement.

"Anyway we ought to get going. This one's totally out of it." Momo said pointing at Tobiume.

"Momo-chaaan do I have to walk? I don't wanna walk." Tobiume asked with a whine.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Tobi." Momo responded.

"Yay! Ima go back in then." Tobiume said cheerily.

"Alright." Momo said as she pulled her sword out of her scabbard just enough for a sliver of silvery metal to show.

"If I don't call you when we get home wake me up, I don't wanna sleep in here." Tobiume said as she began to glow red and become translucent.

She then waved goodbye and said "Bye guys, it was nice hanging out with you." then disappeared into the blade.

"Are you ok to walk home alone?" Kiyone asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Plus she's right here with me anyway." Momo responded placing her hand upon the sword strapped to her hip.

"Ok. We're off to the 13th then." Kiyone said.

"Goodnight." Momo said.

"Goodnight." The other three responded.

And so they split, Momo and Tobiume heading to the 5th and the rest heading to the 13th.

"They're really close." Isane commented. "I don't know of any other Shinigami can do that."

"What, the materialization?" Kiyone asked.

"Yeah."

"I can." Rukia said. "Although that said Yuki doesn't come out that often. She says it's annoyingly hot out here for her."

"That's so cool!" Isane said with interest, wondering what her sword spirit truly looked like in the first place.

"Yeah. She almost exclusively asks to come out when I cook something good. Moocher…"

Isane laughed, thinking to herself that she should spend more time with her sword spirit too and not leave the blade at home all the time like usual, especially considering how Itegumo reached out to her just the day before.

"By the way, you know they're together right?" Kiyone said to Isane.

"Huh. Who? Momo and Tobiume?" Isane asked a bit incredulously.

"You couldn't tell?" Kiyone said just as incredulous as Isane.

Rukia couldn't help but grin.

"No. I didn't know you could, I mean I don't see why you couldn't, wow."

"Damn sis, you're dense." Kiyone said.

And Rukia laughed her polite laugh as they walked onward.

Isane fell silent and sank into her own thoughts, thinking about what she wanted. Thinking about the girl beside her who walked as quietly as she did. Only occasionally did she speak to Kiyone as the three of them, though still fully under control of themselves, were certainly affected by their drinking and were in need of sleep. Her heart raced at the idea of her and Rukia being a thing, just like Momo and Tobiume were. It wasn't so much that she wanted to be with Rukia, in fact the very idea of Rukia as a romantic partner was still very new and very strange to her. Rather she wanted to feel the feelings that such a union would give her, a closeness that only they would know. The love, tenderness, and trust.

The interlocking of their hands dwelled heavily on her mind right now and she wished she could do it again. To touch in such a simple yet profoundly symbolic way and feel Rukia's body against hers whether it be just her palm or her entire lithe frame. And the fact that Rukia could and wanted to offer her such feelings and experiences made her more accept the notion that she wanted to be with Rukia in some capacity.

"They were right." She thought to herself. "I need to make my move. Feeling like this. Doing what I did last night. Rukia and I need to talk about us." She thought to herself. "About us. Oh my god."

And then she had an idea, it was beautiful and romantic and with confidence and determination she decided that she would make it happen.

They stopped walking and she realized that they had arrived at the 13th and reached a point where the group would have to split again.

"Well, this our stop." Kiyone said, readying herself to go on her and Isane's way.

"Goodnight then it was a pleasure as always." Rukia said.

"Goodnight." Kiyone responded and started off then stopped when she noticed her sister didn't follow.

"I'll catch up with you in a moment." She said. "Rukia, let me walk you home."

"W- ok." Kiyone said then set off swiftly, clearly seeing that Isane was tense and that something needed to be said between the two potential lovers. She wore a smile as she walked away, not knowing what it was that Isane was going to do but feeling proud that Isane was about to do it.

Meanwhile Rukia and Isane had set off to Rukia's place and Isane had thus far said nothing.

Rukia chose to break the silence.

"Thank you for accompanying me. I appreciate it." She said.

"What?"

"You accompanying me home to make sure I get in all right. I assure you I'm fine though." Rukia said knowing that this probably wasn't the reason Isane had chosen to walk with her.

"That's not why." Isane said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh." Rukia said wondering what it was that she was going to say and wishing that there was something she could do to put Isane at ease.

"What is it?"

"I want to take you somewhere." Isane began. "Just you and me. I've realized some... things recently and I wanted to talk to you about them."

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"To this spot Kiyone and I used to play in when we were younger. A lake. The sunset there is beautiful. I think it would be a good place for us to talk about…"

"…us?" Rukia said finishing Isane's sentence.

"Yes." Isane said. That single confirmation bringing such satisfaction to Rukia's heart.

She knew that asking this would strain Isane but she wanted to hear her say it so bad. So she asked anyway.

"Is it a date?"

"Something like that." Isane said with a blush so strong.

A wide smile crept onto Rukia's face making Isane feel happy that her confession brought such satisfaction to Rukia.

"When do you want to go?" Rukia asked.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes. You know that." Rukia responded as they reached the door to her place.

"I just wanted to make sure. Anyway, I'll send you a butterfly when I get off of work and we'll coordinate from there." Isane responded feeling a little more relaxed.

"Why not just text me?" Rukia asked.

"My denreishinki is always either lost or its battery is completely dead. Although it's still probably charged from last night. You know what, I'll just text you, I probably won't manage to lose it between today and tomorrow." Isane said.

"Sounds like a plan." Rukia said with a laugh.

Then she waited a moment to see if Isane was going to say something else. She didn't and they stared at each other for an awkward moment that was broken by Isane's utterance of a meaningless "umm…"

"You can come inside if you want." Rukia offered thinking that Isane didn't really want to leave and that they could hydrate themselves or something so as to avoid a headache the next morning.

"I shouldn't. We've been drinking and…"

"I understand." Rukia said awkwardly twiddling her food at the thought of what could transpire should Isane enter and stay a bit two long.

"Goodnight then. I'll see you tomorrow." Isane said cheerfully as she turned slightly to leave.

"Wait." Rukia said.

Isane froze and turned back to her with a confused expression.

"You don't hug me when you say goodbye like you used to." She said as she reached out with both arms asking to be embraced.

Isane looked Rukia in the eyes then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Things have changed. They've become… different."

Rukia pulled back a bit to look at her and said "And I'm glad that they have." Then she planted a quick kiss on Isane's warm rosy cheek and let her go.

Isane touched the spot with her fingers and smiled.

"For a there second I thought you were going to kiss me again." she said feeling butterflies.

"What would you have done if I did?" Rukia asked flirtatiously.

"I would have kissed you back." Isane responded with her heart racing as she tried to speak as suavely as possible.

"And what would you do if I kissed you now?" Rukia asked.

"I'd kiss you back."

Rukia stared for a moment at Isane's lips, then back into her eyes. And then Isane smirked. It was so sexy and Rukia immediately grabbed the ends of her scarf, pulled her in, and kissed her. She originally intended for it to be brief but the refarmiliarization with Isane's lips and the girls hands at her waist holding her close drove her to stay a bit longer. So she did, savoring the moment and its sweetness. Soon however restraint prevailed and she pulled away despite the strong temptation linger longer.

They looked at each other now, faces inches apart, each with lust in their eyes, and Isane moved in for another kiss. But her lips were met with Rukia's finger, stopping her approach.

"Tomorrow." Rukia whispered. "If we continue we might not stop."

Isane shuddered and Rukia bit her lip, both feeling a desire neither was ready to indulge in at the moment.

"You're right." Isane said. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sweet." Rukia responded.

And with that Isane hurried off while Rukia wondered if she had gone too far, not knowing that Isane walked with the biggest most excited grin on her face and butterflies in her stomach. Soon each found themselves in bed thinking of the moments that had just transpired between them and what the next day would hold.

. . .

Headlock By Imogen Heap

. . .

"Oh where to begin? Where to begin?" Unohana said then thought to herself for a moment.

Then she got it.

"My name, is Yachiru Unohana."

"Or rather my name was Yachiru Unohana. I gave myself that name long ago. Before that, I was simply called Little One. My mother gave me that name, a literal name as I was little then and stayed little for a very long time. In fact I'm probably still short by some people's standards." She said causing Rangiku to laugh as she imagining a cute little Unohana, or rather a cuter and littler Unohana. Then she thought to herself that it was strange that the 11th division's lieutenant shared the name.

"My first memory was of waking up with a headache in a state of extreme hunger. Dizzy and weak as I looked up at what was then an unknown and very worried woman's face. Before that moment I remember nothing and immediately after that moment she took me into her arms and into her life and proceeded to raise me as if I was her daughter by birth. I don't know when or where I was born. I don't know if I was born then abandoned in Soul Society or if I died as a child on the human plane and emerged in Soul Society the day she found me. What is important is that strictly speaking my life began when she found me, so I consider that day my birthday: April 12th almost 2000 years ago."

"You're 2000 years old?!" Rangiku said in disbelief.

"Almost 2000." Unohana corrected.

"You look so good though. I knew that you are one of the four great captains but I did not expect you to be that old." Rangiku said then backpedaled saying. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to call you old. It's just you look so good that, No. That sounds weird too…"

Unohana giggled and said "I understand what you mean, and to that all I can say is that I take care of myself."

"Anyway my mother was an amazing woman. She had the most caring heart I have ever encountered. Nine kids were in her care. Nine. And none of us were hers. She found us all and took us all in, unable to leave us to suffer alone, starving to death."

"Her husband was a different man altogether. He was an angry, broken, and resentful man. I always wondered how such a rat like him could end up with someone as amazing as her." Unohana said, her anger leaking out just enough for Rangiku to notice. Motivating her to place a consoling hand atop Unohana's.

Unohana allowed it to remain.

"I don't think he ever smiled at me, and I know that he certainly never wanted me around. And yet, even after he began to abuse my mother and us verbally she still insisted I refer to him as my father. One day, the abuse became physical, and I, a fearless little girl, tried to protect her. Out of my six brothers and two sisters only I moved to protect her. And he threw me out because of it." Rangiku squeezed her hand tighter.

"A week later I returned, and I killed him."

Rangiku felt a chill and let Unohana's hand go.

"That was the day _Little One_ died. My innocence was gone. And the person who would become Yachiru was born. It was my second birth. For on that day I discovered my taste for blood. I never knew I had such a taste and there were no signs I would develop it. Sure I did have a bit of a temper but I wasn't one of those kids who pulled wings off of dragonflies and such, needlessly hurting things for fun. But as I stood above his lifeless body I felt a most amazing feeling. A feeling I would never forget. I felt powerful, accomplished, and alive. I did that to him. I put him there, limp on the ground in that state. And he was never coming back. I remember feeling like such a big girl as I sat atop him with my knife in hand, so proud."

"The feeling was short lived though for my mother came outside and screamed a scream that I would also never forget. I had killed the man she loved and needless to say, I never saw her or my siblings ever again."

"Immediately I entered a life of violence and became that kid. The kid that destroyed for fun. Fighting and killing became both my tool of survival and my source of fun. It became the way I played. I'd look around until I found someone worthy of my hatred and then would pick a fight with them. But I was small, weak, and untrained in battle so I lost a lot. I survived though, for after defeating or disarming me, no one would kill me. In their eyes I was just a little misguided girl, not even a serious threat. Whenever this happened it angered me so much. I felt so... disrespected. And many times I would simply return to kill them while they slept. Heart racing with excitement as they woke up to a knife in their gut and the sight of the girl they refused to finish off looming above them."

"I eventually stopped killing people while they slept though. Something about it felt wrong and unfair. There was no fight, victory was not earned. So I just fought more, and got better and better at it. Eventually I got myself a sword, a regular metal sword as the Zanpakuto had not been invented yet. It soon broke so I got another. Then when that one broke I replaced it with another, then another, then another. All the while improving at my swordsmanship."

"And then I met her." Unohana said with a nostalgic smile.

"She was like me, a young girl with only a blade to keep her company. And at first sight I could see that she and I had things in common."

"My first instinct was to challenge her and see which of the two of us was stronger. But when I saw that she was starved half to death, and made no attempt to grab her blade, instead only asking "What? You gonna fucking kill me?" I felt a great desire to care for her instead. So I did. And she quickly got better and regained her strength. Yet I still felt no desire to challenge her. She was the only person with strength that I didn't wish to destroy."

"We decided to stick together and soon became a team of sorts. We complemented each other. What I achieved through violence and brute force, she achieved through cunning and manipulation. She was weaker than me for sure, but she was no weakling either. And in any case I taught her some things, ways to protect herself if ever I couldn't."

"I mention her again because with and to an extent because of her, I surged in power and skill, I had something, someone, to live for and together, we honed our talents. We gained power, skill, and reputation. People feared us. They whispered about me and wondered about her, the quiet one who followed always slightly behind and watched my fights. Casually sitting on the sidelines knitting or doing some sort of handiwork as I cut down whoever had tempted me and my sword. They referred to me as The Girl of Eight Thousand Flows due to the versatile manner with which I fought, and they referred to her as my shadow."

"Anyway, though I thought it a bit pretentious I eventually embraced the title and made it my name and soon became the most violent and destructive criminal in the recent history of Soul Society."

"See, people speak of Aizen as if he was the most dangerous criminal our world has faced. Indeed, he threatened the balance, no, the very existence of the worlds. But at least he had a goal, at least he had an objective. We did all that we did just for the fun of it. Neither she nor I had any desire to build an empire, we never tried to start a gang of thugs who would serve under our rule. We just roamed from place to place raising hell for kicks."

"But in time our lives began to feel boring and empty, the only things that captured our interests and gave our lives meaning was the bond we shared with each other. We both wanted something, something more to our lives, but we were lost and empty and we failed to figure out what it was."

"Then we met our leader, General Genryusai Yamamoto."

"He recruited us, gave us meaning and purpose, and united us with the others in his group. We named ourselves the Gotei 13 and together we built the empire you know."

"We were his swords, though he did not treat us as such, and we grew so much under his command."

"I being the best swordsman of the lot, second only to him, was given the task of leading a group of pure fighters. People like me who were strong and had a passion for the fight. That group became the 11th division, I its first Kenpachi. And with that my love of the fight was rekindled. My sword, a Zanpakuto now, and I fought with purpose. Destroying to build and create. I was a leader and I had a title to be proud of."

"But the excitement that that gave me faded in time, and Retsu began to take form."

"The old wars of conquest had ended and I now had something greater than me or my lover to protect. I developed a distaste for the thing I loved most. We all became a bit lost when the war was over, left with no one to fight but ourselves. All of the others like us killed off simply because they fought for the wrong side."

"And then I met him." She said as she touched her scar.

"Zaraki." Rangiku said.

"Yes. You've put two and two together."

"I was on a patrol mission, authorized to kill any dissenters that could cause problems for the young Gotei. And he emerged from nowhere. We looked each other in the eyes and then our blades connected. And we clashed. He was simply a boy from nowhere and yet he was stronger than me. He nearly killed me in fact. And with him I shared the most amazing fight I ever had. Then as quick as it started it was over. He drove his blade through my chest and froze. He looked so lost and confused in that moment as we both came down from our high. We knew that we had forever changed each other. Never again would either of us experience a fight like that. I felt him seal his power away, and then he was gone. Just as fast as he came."

"And though I did not seal away any aspect of my power, I did put down my sword that night and I swore it would be my last fight. Then the next day, I transferred to the Fourth and learned under its then captain. I developed the only other skill I had, and over the centuries became the woman you see before you now. Living day to day ignoring a thirst that can never be quenched, a hunger that can never be satisfied. Hoping to one day heal as much as I previously destroyed. And enjoying my blessings and the little pleasures of a simple life. This, Rangiku, is me."

Unohana had thus finished her story and sat quiet and somber as she looked into Rangiku's eyes wondering what she was thinking, wondering how her perception of her changed.

"Guilt. You're ridden with guilt." Rangiku said.

"I, I wouldn't say I'm guilt ridden. I feel remorse more so than guilt. And though I do not wish that my past isn't what it was I certainly do not embrace it either. It is simply a fact of my existence."

"Stop it. Of course you are guilt ridden. Listen to yourself. Is this why you punish yourself, to make up for the past?"

"Punish?"

"Rejecting your feelings, for Isane for one. I heard it in your voice when you spoke of her. At the time I thought it was embarrassment for falling for a girl so young but now I see that there is self loathing in you. On some level you feel you don't deserve it, to be loved. I don't mean to overstep my bounds, or commit any effrontery but how long have you been single?" Rangiku asked.

"I tell you of my past as a psychopathic and sadistic killer and you ask about my romantic life?" Unohana said defensively. Her exposed soul becoming more and more undressed by Rangiku's words.

"It is relevant." Rangiku said insisting on an answer.

"She was the last and only serious relationship I had."

"And Isane is the only person you have felt anything for since then?"

"No."

"And what of them? What about the others you felt for precluded a potential _serious _union?"

"What was I to offer them?" Unohana asked argumentatively despite her polite tone.

"Oh Retsu." Rangiku said burying her face in her hands, stressed by her empathy.

"You can't do this. You can't do this to yourself. You said there was wisdom in the words _never forget only move on_ yet you haven't moved on. You said to never regret the past and yet you do in your own way."

"Rangiku," Unohana said.

"No amount of penance can right previous wrongs. The past remains forever. And though the longings of Yachiru still exist in Retsu, Retsu isn't Yachiru. That isn't you anymore. And furthermore psychopaths and sadists cannot control their desires or a least they don't control them well. They are defined by their desire. Controlled by it. But you, you have subdued it. You chose to put it behind you and embrace a new life. So live it."

"Live it." Rangiku repeated, finally calming down as she placed her hand atop Unohana's again and squeezed it.

"Live it." She said softly as she moved her hand upward to touch Unohana's cheek.

"What is this?" Unohana asked, as Rangiku's hand made its way to the hair on her forehead and swept it out of her face.

"Something you should allow yourself to do if you want to do it." Rangiku said as she looked down at her lips then back into her eyes, clearly communicating what it was that she wanted to do.

Unohana sighed, and gently pulled Rangiku's hand away. Rangiku's words, and self reflexive thoughts raced through her mind. And through the chaos and questioning, the feeling of Rangiku's touch shone through. It pulled on something inside her. She looked at her hand now and wanted to touch it again. And like that she realized that it was her attraction to Rangiku manifesting itself, so she smiled.

As quickly as it came her warm smile faded, then she looked back into Rangiku's eyes.

"You don't want this." She said.

"I kinda do, and I'm starting to think that part of you does too." She said shifting closer to her.

"It can only end in your sadness Rangiku." Unohana said, a bit saddened herself by her own words though she knew with certainty that they were true.

"Why?"

"When she left, she took a part of my soul with her and left behind a void. I don't think that what is left can love was deeply as someone could love me."

"Oh Retsu." Rangiku said. "You're not broken." She said softly touching the spot on her chest above her heart.

"And I'm not asking you to love me anyway. I just want you to let yourself do what your heart desires. Or at least that is what I wish you would do." she said then leaned over and planted a kiss on Unohana's cheek.

Then she stood. "Thank you for telling me your story. I have come to understand you and yet my perception of you has not changed as I feel you expected it would. Anyway I should go, I should get to sleep."

"Yes, it has gotten late." Unohana said standing up too now.

"Thank you for the tea." Rangiku said as they made their way to the door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Unohana said as she opened the door for Rangiku.

Rangiku stepped out into the cold air and shivered.

"Stay warm." Unohana said.

"I will. Goodnight Retsu. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Rangiku."

Rangiku turned away, and Unohana shut the door behind her. She leaned back against it and felt Rangiku's presence as she moved away, and wondered how far away Rangiku would have to go for it to fade completely.

Then she felt Rangiku stop and stand still.

She opened the door again and stepped out to find Rangiku staring up admiring the sky.

She looked up at it too then back down to see Rangiku looking at her now.

"Were you watching me?" Rangiku asked.

"I felt you stop so I came to see why."

"Oh." Rangiku said then waited as Unohana walked over to join her, black hair blowing in the blustering wind.

"When you look up at the sky, do you think of her." Rangiku asked.

"No, not often. What were you thinking of?"

"You, and the simple beauty you see in things."

Unohana looked up at the sky and sighed feeling a part of her wish that Rangiku would stay. The little voice in her head egging her on until she gave into it.

"Stay." She said.

"Stay?" Rangiku responded, surprised as she was resigned to Unohana's resistance.

"Sleep beside me tonight. Sleeping beside Isane reminded how wonderful it is to share a bed with someone. So share one with me." she said feeling an anxious excitement she had not felt in a while.

"I'll stay then."

"Good. I'll take your advice if only for just a night."

"Good." Rangiku said as she wrapped an arm around Unohana and pulled her closer. Unohana enjoyed the proximity and wrapped one of her arms around Rangiku's waist.

"Come now." She said. "It's cold."

So they went back inside, both walking silently on their way to Unohana's bedroom. They arrived and Rangiku was surprised to find such a small bed.

"They must have slept quite closely to each other." She thought to herself as she looked at it and began to disrobe.

She stood now in a bra and her underwear and noticed Unohana giving her a look that said "what the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" Rangiku said. "I usually sleep topless, sometimes naked. As far as I'm concerned I'm overdressed right now."

"Overdressed?" Unohana said with amusement, taking in the beauty of Rangiku's almost completely unclothed form.

"Yeah. Is my chest too much for you?" Rangiku asked playfully.

Unohana laughed. "You sure are proud of them aren't you?" she said as she removed her robe to reveal a loose light white shirt and a loose pair of pajama pants.

"I guess, they are my most attractive attribute."

"You think so?" Unohana said as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah. You disagree?"

"I wouldn't put it like that. Your figure overall it's, put it this way it's not just your chest that's appealing to the eyes."

Rangiku smiled. "Thanks." She said. And they climbed in bed together. Naturally and without deliberation they fell into position, their bodies folding into each other. Rangiku sort of wrapped herself around Unohana's body and Unohana with her smaller frame sunk into Rangiku's embrace. After wishing each other a good night once more they each fell silent and tried to sleep.

But neither would find themselves able to fall into sleep's embrace. Rangiku because the closeness of their bodies dwelled heavily on her mind. How natural it felt. How Unohana held her arm to her chest, her hand atop Rangiku's. The softness of her breathing too, and the smell of her hair. Unohana because despite how close they already were she wanted to feel closer. Because though she felt comfortable in Rangiku's arms and against her body, she wished she could see Rangiku's face right now. Because despite her slow deep breaths and tightly shut eyes, her heart heart fluttered with excitement, and her mind raged with turmoil.

She figured Rangiku was asleep for she was calm and completely motionless so she stroked her forearm, imagining the rest of the almost nude, smooth body pressed up against her. Indulging in the touch so as to calm her mind.

But to her surprise Rangiku stirred and spoke.

"Can't sleep?" She whispered.

"No." Unohana said as she turned round to look at her. She found Rangiku propped up on an elbow, her golden hair cascading onto the pillow, the curves of her form apparent through the loose sheets.

She took this all in, then looked back into Rangiku's eyes. Rangiku clearly saw her desire and nodded as if to acknowledge it. Unohana laid down again this time facing her. She reached out and touched Rangiku's shoulder, then ran her hand downward. Slowly feeling the contours, as she went along. The little bumps of her ribs, the concavity of her waist, the convexedness of her hips.

"I'm restless." She said.

"With desire?" Rangiku said.

"Something like that."

"It feels so nice to hear you say that." Rangiku said.

"Why do you want this?" Unohana said.

"Because... because of the way you make me feel. Because you seem lonely, and I don't want you to feel that way. Because I care about you. And because now that you have invited me into your bed and touched me the way you touch me now, I know that a significant part of you wants this too."

"No one must find out about this." Unohana said not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"They don't need to," She said as she moved closer. "This remains between us," she whispered then planted a soft kiss onto Unohana's lips.

"just you and me." She said and kissed her again, longer this time before breaking it, laying back onto her side, and smiling a reassuring smile.

And then Unohana was upon her. She pushed Rangiku onto her back and kissed her with uninhibited desire. Rangiku, a bit surprised but certainly pleased, pulled her closer holding her about the waist. Then she sucked Unohana's lower lip into her mouth and bit on it eliciting the softest sweetest whimper of a moan from the woman.

And like that Rangiku was on too. To hear such a sound from someone of such power and stature. So soothingly mellow of character, an archetype of temperance, quivering now under the influence of her touch was amazing. And Rangiku hoped with all her heart that Unohana was as aroused as she sounded and that the night wouldn't end with just this kiss.

Her wish came true, for after some increasingly intensified kissing, Unohana complained that she was hot.

"Take something off then." Rangiku said.

And like that all of Unohana's momentum stopped. She emerged from the warm haze of arousal and into the cold dull of reality. She rose up, sitting on Rangiku's lap, and watched as Rangiku wiped a shimmer of saliva off the corner of her mouth and smiled.

She knew that this was her last chance to stop this. And she thought about it for a moment. But she wanted Rangiku so bad right now and she knew Rangiku wanted her too. And so she decided.

She reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled the garment off in one fluid motion, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed.

Rangiku's eyes went wide. She had assumed that Unohana was wearing a bra but no, she had assumed wrong.

Instead, she saw sitting above her the completely bare upper half of Unohana's body. She was skinnier and more muscular than she imagined. Her bottom four ribs were visible, and she rocked a solid looking four pack with a nice ridge down the middle. But what drew her eyes most was the sight of her perfect boobs with their little nipples peeking through her hair which had fallen down her chest.

Rangiku reached up and swept Unohana's long black hair out of the way. Her front was fully exposed now. The boobs, B cupped in size and pear shaped in form looked so inviting as did her pronounced collarbones.

After taking in the view for a moment Rangiku rose up and continued her inspections with her hands now. She started on her shoulders and slowly worked her way down her sides, feeling the soft skin along the way. Then she worked back up her stomach, firm in its musculature, and then stopped just under her boobs.

"2000?" She said.

"Almost 2000." Unohana responded. "And like I said, I take care of myself."

"And now I'll take care of you." Rangiku said then squeezed them both firmly, pressing her thumbs into their nipples as she kissed the soft skin of her neck. She let her head fall pack a bit, enjoying Rangiku's touch.

She wrapped her arms around Rangiku and became annoyed at the sensation of Rangiku's bra strap against her arms. The fabric which by no means was of a low quality nonetheless felt like sandpaper in comparison to Rangiku's skin.

"You're overdressed." She said as she undid its strap and freed Rangiku's boobs from their captivity.

Rangiku looked up at her with her smirking face and pulled her back down into a kiss. Then they proceeded to indulge in their passions into the late hours of the night.

. . .

Enchantment by Yanni

. . .

Isane finished work the next day and promptly texted Rukia.

"_Hi Rukia, The day was long but finally it's over. Free to meet in an hour? I'd like to take a shower before I head out."_

"_Sure. Meet at the Fourth?"_

"_Ok. That's fine with me. Isn't it a little far for you though?"_

"_I assume we're going somewhere even farther so it's ok with me."_

"_True. I'll leave the door open then."_

"_K. See you soon."_

By the time they had finished exchanging messages Isane had arrived home. She went inside and gathered the clothes she was going to wear and put them into the bathroom. She began to disrobe then realized that she should probably eat something so she went to the and set two frozen meals to cook. Then she finally hopped in the shower, her mind once again somewhere else. She turned on the water and routed it to the shower-head. Immediately, the coldest water she had ever felt cascaded upon her and like a flash she jumped out of the stream.

A quick wave of shock and frustration came upon her and she turned the shower head toward the wall a bit more forcefully than she should have. Carefully, she checked to make sure that the shower-head was not damaged, then adjusted the temperature appropriately and diverted the flow back onto her body. Then she proceeded to lose herself in thoughts about what she was going to say, how she should say it, and how Rukia would react as she stood under the stream doing nothing.

After over 20 minutes of this she faintly heard the door to her apartment opening.

"Holy shit! How long have I been standing here?" She thought to herself then called out to make sure it was in fact Rukia that was in her house.

"Yes it's me!" Rukia said in response at a raised volume. "Smells good. I'll wait in the kitchen ok!"

"WHAT!"

"I said it," Rukia began yelling then paused and walked over to the bathroom door "I said it smells good here and that I'd wait in the kitchen."

"Ok." Isane said then hurriedly grabbed her bodywash and bathed as quickly as possible.

She emerged minutes later wearing a t-shirt and a warm pair of pants with her hair all wet.

"Hi." She said to Rukia who sat at the small dinner table.

"Hello, you cooked?"

"I just warmed some dumplings up. I made some for you too in case you were hungry."

"Oh thank you. I'll definitely have some. It's getting late though. Why don't we take them with us and eat it there?"

"Ok. Let's do that."

"I'll pack it up while you finish getting dressed." Rukia said.

"Nice. Thanks."

Isane went off to her bedroom to get dressed while Rukia set to work packing up the dumplings. Isane came back a minute later to find Rukia with each cheek stuffed with a dumpling. She laughed at the sight, and pinched Rukia's cheek.

Rukia tried to say "sorry, they looked so good." but her mouth was too full so she mumbled out sorry the covered her mouth with a hand, finished chewing, then said "they looked so good I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine." Isane said with a giggle. "One sec." she said then disappeared into her bedroom again.

She came back out with a knitted beret and put it on Rukia's head and said "It's cold out there."

"Thanks." Rukia said wondering if she looked as good in the beret as Isane did in her grey beanie. She certainly did in Isane's eyes who thought to herself that her potential girlfriend looked quite cute in that hat and should wear hats more in general.

"Let's go." Isane said ignoring that thought as it made her antsy.

And they exited to the backyard, Rukia rushing to keep up with Isane's pace.

"Why the hurry?" Rukia asked.

"We gotta get there before sun sets." Isane explained.

"Oh yes the sunset." Rukia said recalling that Isane had mentioned it the night before.

"This must be a special sunset." Rukia said.

"Kinda. I want to show you a double sunset."

"A double sunset?" Rukia asked.

"You don't know what that is? Perfect! you'll see when you get there."

"Ok." Rukia said wondering what Isane had in store for her.

"Why don't we flash there in the interest of time." Rukia suggested.

"Good idea." Follow me she said then flashed off, Rukia after her as Unohana watched their departure from the window with an approving smile.

They soon exited the boundaries of Seireitei and found themselves above increasingly less and less densely populated areas. Just as Rukia was beginning to tire, Isane announced that they were very close and suggested that they walk the rest of the way through the trees for maximum effect.

"Aren't you tired?" Rukia asked as they touched down.

"A little. I'm more cold and hungry than anything else. It's worth it though." Isane said as she blew into cupped hands and rubbed them together wishing she brought gloves.

Rukia took Isane's hand into hers the moment it fell back to her side.

"It's so warm!" Isane said, hers frigid from the windchill.

She reached up to touch Rukia's cheek.

"Your cheeks are warm too." She said then took Rukia's hand back into hers much to Rukia's satisfaction.

"It's just management of Reiryoku flow."

"I figured as much, I didn't know you could generate heat with it though."

"Generate and lower in fact. Yuki taught me how to do it. It's hard to describe how I do it though."

"How did she teach you then?"

"She held my hand and told me to follow her lead. I could try with you if you want."

"Sure!" Isane said.

"Later though, I've never attempted to teach this and don't think I could manage to do so on the go."

"Of course."

"This is a nice area. It's beautiful." Rukia commented as she looked at the scene around them, dense with tall trees, the ground covered in leaves, grass, and rocks.

"Yeah. Kiyone and I used to hike here. We'd climb trees, chase animals and stuff, and then finish off with a double sunset at the lake."

"What is this double sunset you speak of? Is it some geological effect." Rukia asked.

"Sort of." Isane explained. "It has to do with the horizon. Sunset is the passage of the sun below the horizon."

"Right." Rukia said.

"And the horizon is simply the farthest point you can see."

"Ok."

"But the higher you are the farther you can see. So if you lie down and watch as the last sliver of the sun sinks below the horizon, then immediately stand up as fast as you can, you'll see that silver set again. Hence double sunset."

"I see, it's because of the curvature of the earth right?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I'd never think to try that."

"My mom is the one who showed it to me and Kiyone when we were really little. We were so fascinated by it. That's why we always loved coming here."

Rukia smiled sharing in the nostalgia.

"Do you and Kiyone still come here?" She asked.

"No. It's been a while. A long while actually. We got so busy when we joined the academy. Two girls slowly became women and we eventually stopped going out to explore like we used to. We used to play and now we hang out instead. It's good, I don't mean to complain. It's just, different."

"I know what you mean. But adults can play too can't they?" Rukia said.

"We can. It's just not the same though. Not without the innocence of a child, without that overarching sense of responsibility which leaves every idle moment feeling like wasted time."

"Indeed." Rukia said somber in tone too now.

"It's so sweet to be back though." Isane said cheering up again. "Back after so long. And even better to not be here alone."

"I appreciate you sharing this with me. And given what you have said about this place, it is all the more special." Rukia said.

Isane looked down at Rukia and smiled, Rukia looked up and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

After a couple moments of silence Isane pointed out to a clearing from which a glowing brightness shone and announced that they were there.

They emerged from the trees and found before them was the lake. It was enormous in size, so much so that the shore on the other side wasn't even visible. It was quite calm for a lake of its size, its small waves lapping softly upon the muddy shore. And its surface shimmered beautifully with the light of the orange sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Isane said.

"Very. And we're right on time."

"Mhm."

They sat down on the cold dry grass and watched as the sun tracked its way downward. The bottom most edge began to touch the water and Isane instructed Rukia to lay on her stomach.

"Get as low as possible." She said resting her chin on her hands. Rukia followed suit.

"Watch as it goes."

The sky got dimmer and dimmer as it made its way down, the orb looking as if it was being absorbed into the lake. It slowly sunk further and further until only a sliver remained. Then It sparkled its final sparkles and finally, disappeared.

Isane bolted up onto her knees and said "Quick get on my shoulders."

Rukia hurriedly got on and Isane stood, easily and quickly as if nothing was weighing her down, holding Rukia steady with a hand on each knee. Rukia keeping herself balanced with her hands on Isane's head.

"Now look." She said.

Rukia looked out and sure enough, a small sliver of the sun was visible again as if by their realignment it magically came back.

They watched as it went down again, first for Isane, then moments later for Rukia.

"That was so cool!" Rukia said moved by the beauty.

"Wasn't it?" Isane said.

"Y'know, we're Shinigami, we could have simply flashed upward instead of you carrying me." Rukia said.

"Triple sunset then." Isane said. It wasn't the response Rukia expected and she screamed a little when Isane shot a clear 20 stories into the sky.

A larger portion of the sun was visible in the sky again but neither noticed as Isane, a bit alarmed by the scream said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's fine. Not having my own footholds and yet being this high up is quite an unsettling feeling. Plus the way you flash is, different from mine, to experience it is strange."

"Sorry. I'll go back down now." Isane said.

"No! You're holding me tight. I feel safe now. Look, we can see the sun again."

Isane held Rukia's knees tighter just to be sure and looked out enjoying the warmth of Rukia's inner thighs on her neck.

"Y'know. When I was just beginning to learn Hohō I was so scared of going up high, so I never did it. I could flash but I always stayed close to the ground. But Captain Unohana told me that being able to gain higher ground was a combat essential and that I thus needed to rid myself of the fear. So she took me to a tall tall tree and told me to jump. "Jump, don't flash down. Jump and fall, then catch yourself at the last possible moment." she said.

"It was terrifying. She didn't even go to the bottom of the tree to catch me if I messed up. She just told me to jump, then stood there on the branch with me. I was so scared, but I jumped. Then she had me do it again a couple more times and once I could do that, she instructed me to close my eyes and keep them shut. She picked me up and went skyward. She told me that she was going to drop me and that I was to count to three then open my eyes and catch myself again. So I did, but I couldn't keep my eyes closed. So she sent me up to do it again and again and again. I overcame the fear that day with her and it became sort of fun to experience that feeling. The feeling of falling. That's why I sometimes hang in the air a little bit between flashes. It feels like falling, and flying."

"You seem to be feeling quite nostalgic today." Rukia said, a bit displeased by the mention of Unohana who up until recently was the object of Isane's affections and who, as far as Rukia knew, still might be to some extent. She deflected her own jealous thoughts with humor though and asked "You're not going to drop me right?"

"No no. I wouldn't do that to anyone without permission. Wanna go down now?"

"Yeah." Rukia said. "But let me go though. I want to _fall _as you described."

"O-ok." Isane said loosening her grip. "Ready?" She asked as Rukia removed her hands from the top of Isane's head and spread them outward.

"Yes." She responded.

Isane let her go and she looked up to the heavens and rolled backwards off of Isane's shoulders. Her world spun round and she felt that first instinct of fear, that feeling that she was in danger. But then she righted herself, and calmed down, enjoying the feet first fall back down to the ground upon which she landed softly.

"Nicely done." Isane said as she flashed down to the ground and joined Rukia.

"You didn't fall." Rukia said somewhat disappointed.

"I had to catch your hat." Isane said holding it up.

"Oh!" Rukia said surprised. She didn't even notice that it had come off.

Isane put it onto her head again, just as gently as before. Rukia reached up and slowly grabbed both of her hands when she finished and looked up at Isane with the most overwhelmingly amorous look in her eyes. It stirred in Isane her own desire for Rukia and she decided for once to be the one to initiate a kiss between them. So she leaned her head down and paused for a moment. Rukia tilted hers upward. And Isane brought their lips together. Her hands found their way to the sides of Rukia's face, Rukia's ended up on Isane's hips, holding her close.

They kissed under darkening skies with less lust than the night before but all of the passion. Isane broke it and said. "Rukia."

"Yes."

"I wanna be with you."

"I wanna be with you too." Rukia said.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Does this mean that we're together now? Are you, my girlfriend?" Isane said surprised that it was over in so few words.

Rukia laughed. "I guess so. And you could call me that, in fact I'd like it if you did."

"This is so cool." Isane said with giddy excitement.

"You're too cute?" Rukia said with a giggle, half wanting to tackle the girl and pepper her with kisses.

"I'm sorry, this is so new, so strange."

"Am I your first?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, in more ways than one."

"I count two." Rukia said.

"I'd like to make it three." Isane responded.

Rukia looked at Isane with confusion, wondering what she was on about, then she understood.

"Oh!" She said absolutely shocked that Isane had said what she just said.

"If you're ok with that of course." Isane said.

"Oh I am. In fact I have been for a while." Rukia said.

Isane blushed with strong embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said pulling back. "It must be strange to have someone think of you in a sexual manner like that."

"It is a little strange. But to be fair I look at you the same way too. I think that adds a bit to my embarrassment."

"I understand." Rukia said. "But listen, you don't have to rush this part. We can totally wait if you're nervous."

"No. I'm nervous about all of this, I'm nervous in general, this is like the thing with the fear of heights and the tree, I just have to trust myself and jump."

"Then let's get out of here." Rukia said, leading Isane off back the way they came.

. . .


	14. CH13: Bodies Intertwined

.

* * *

**Bodies Intertwined**

Entanglement by Imogen Heap

* * *

Their hands remained locked all the way back to the 13th and only came undone when they reached Rukia's door, the door they dared not cross the night before.

Rukia held it open for Isane and she walked in slowly, then slipped off her boots and left them in the foyer. She looked around, moving as if she was exploring a strange never before seen cave when in fact she was remembering all that transpired between them in this space in the recent weeks. Remembering all the things that led to this moment.

"You ok?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Isane said distantly.

"Do you want me to heat up these dumplings?" Rukia asked.

"Dumplings, no." Isane said looking up at Rukia and then back towards the couch upon which Rukia slept so many nights ago.

Then the glow of the opened refrigerator door dragged her back to the present again and she watched as Rukia closed the door and returned to her, admiring as Rukia pulled the hat off of her head and shook her hair about so it would fall back down into its standard arrangement.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Remember that time I slept over? The night I carried you from this couch to your bed?"

"Yeah, I don't remember that part though."

"Well I woke up and came out to get some water and I saw you, contorted and clearly uncomfortable and yet largely peaceful. I remember thinking that you looked so cute as you slept, then even more so as I carried you in my arms." Isane said trailing off remembering the memory.

Feeling affectionate Rukia wrapped her arm around Isane's.

"You know what I remember?" she asked.

"What?"

"I remember waking up with one of your arms wrapped around me as you slept. I jumped, I was startled, and I woke you up. You told me to get back in bed. I really wanted to, I wanted you to wrap your arms around me again, but I held back, and I didn't."

"Aww, you should have gotten back in bed with me. But then again you went and made breakfast and it was so good, so there's that I guess. You brought it to me in your own bed like I was a queen or something."

Rukia laughed. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess. I'm just not used to like people doing stuff like that for me. It's weird y'know."

"Get used to it then." Rukia said as she moved from Isane's side to her front and pressed up against her.

Isane's eyes widened briefly recalling the arrangement.

"I had a dream like this." she said, gently grabbing Rukia's shoulders as Rukia grabbed her hips.

"You dreamt of me?" Rukia asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Rukia said pulling back a bit as this revelation was a bit strange. "Do you often dream of me?"

"Not really. I mean I do sometimes but, it's usually just like us mundanely living our lives, or like dealing with some weird scenario."

"The nightmares?" Rukia asked.

"No, when you're in my dreams it is never a nightmare." She said speaking completely honestly and not even trying to be suave.

Rukia smiled.

"In this dream you were like running from me, teasing me. It wasn't a game of tag or anything like that, but you wanted me to catch you, to reach you, and I wanted to do so too. So I chased you through so many doorways and so many hallways but you slipped away each time. I was tired, I was running all slow as you do when you dream that you're running, and then finally, we found ourselves in a pure white room. You turned toward me, and you smiled. You were, naked..." Isane said looking off with an embarrassed blush.

"...and beautiful." she said forcing herself to look back into Rukia's eyes.

"Oh." Rukia said running her hands up and down Isane's hips, enjoying this revelation.

"You said something sexy, and alluring, and you kissed me, right here on the center of my chest." Isane continued.

"And then I woke up... I wish I didn't wake up."

"How morbid." Rukia said.

"Huh, no. I mean I wish I didn't wake up at that moment."

Rukia laughed. "I know what you meant. That sounds like quite a dream." she said.

"It was." Isane said.

"Where did I kiss you again? Here?" Rukia asked placing a fingertip above the spot.

"Yeah."

And like a literal dream come true Rukia rose to her toes and pulled the collar of Isane's shirt down low enough to reach the vee of her cardigan, then kissed the soft skin between her boobs and looked up at Isane.

"Like that?"

With a look of surprised arousal on her face, Isane nodded.

"Soo." Rukia continued. "Do you wanna see if I'm as _beautiful_ naked as you dream I am?" she said, with her hands back at Isane's waist, gripping, feeling, squeezing.

"Yeah." she groaned imagining it then leaned down to initiate a kiss. But Rukia, just as she did the night before, stopped her approach with a single finger to the lips.

"Sit down first." She said pushing Isane down onto the couch and enjoying the stressed hunger she saw in Isane's eyes.

"Stop doing this to me." Isane whined as she flopped onto the couch, she wanting nothing more than to feel Rukia's body against hers, and their lips together again.

But Rukia held out a bit longer. She bit her lower lip, aroused in anticipation for what they were about to do, and she smiled a sly grin as she climbed atop Isane's lap.

"It's so fun to watch you crave me though." she said running her fingers through Isane's hair.

Isane blushed and Rukia laughed and moistened her lips as Isane watched her and the movement of those soft pink structures, then she looked pleadingly back into Rukia's eyes.

"Seriously." She said.

Then Rukia gave in and kissed her. Isane groaned into it, feeling relief and satisfaction at the unification of their lips. She grabbed Rukia's hips again. She loved doing that, feeling Rukia's form through her clothes, seeing with her hands what her closed eyes couldn't.

Her searching hands made their way down Rukia's straddling legs, then made their way back up to grab Rukia's butt and pull her closer.

Feeling without thinking and lost in the kiss, Isane was on.

And as the kiss crested becoming nigh feverish, Rukia abruptly broke it and pulles her sweater and the shirt underneath off in a quick fluid motion. Then she sat motionless, staring into Isane's eyes waiting for her to do something.

Isane looked her up and down, lean, pale, and sleek with a sexy black bra on again. As far as undergarments were concerned, black looked really good on Rukia, and Isane wondered if the panties matched. She sure hoped they did.

Her hands returned to her hips, touching bare skin now, moving slowly upward. Feeling, admiring. Then she slowly leaned in to kiss Rukia again.

Rukia leaned in too, closing her eyes. But at the last moment Isane said "nope!" swerved out of Rukia's approach and went at Rukia's neck instead, laughing as she did so. She grazed the soft and slightly salty skin of her neck with her teeth then latched on with the soft suction of a kiss.

It tickled and titillated and Rukia couldn't believe Isane had just flipped the game like that, and she really couldn't believe it when Isane in a similarly swift motion lifted her up slightly and laid her down onto the couch on her back, then descended upon her to kiss her lips again.

She loved it, it was what she wanted to coax out of Isane, how she wanted to be handled. And she wondered if Isane would fuck her in the way that she kissed her now, assertively yet carefully.

Rukia wrapped a leg around Isane's waist and tried to pull the girl down onto her but the couch was too short for Isane to lay down. So Isane broke the kiss and said, "Sorry, I'm much too tall to lay on this couch."

"Then let's go to bed." Rukia responded moving to get up.

So Isane got off of her and watched as Rukia rose up and walked off to the bedroom, unclasping her bra along the way and dropping it to the floor.

But instead of following Isane just watched, sitting unmoving on the couch and taking it all in.

Rukia stopped in the doorway and turned slightly, revealing only the slightest bit of side boob.

"You coming?" She asked alluringly.

"Yeah." She responded standing up and began to walk toward the doorway. And as she approached, Rukia disappeared into the darkness of the unilluminated room.

Isane walked in slowly, seeing nothing, but her eyes quickly adjusted and Rukia came into view again, she walking backward as Isane walked forward.

She sat on the bed and turned on the dim light of the lamp and Isane knelt before her. Her eyes went to Rukia's chest and gazed upon the two little lumps that were Rukia's boobs, back up at Rukia's eyes, then back down to the boobs. She wanted to kiss them, to kiss something. All before her was beautiful and kissing was the only way she knew to express physical affection. She realized that she totally would kiss Rukia all over if the girl had the patience to let her do it and her eyes darted about now looking for a place to start.

She chose to start at the stomach, placing her lips upon the spot above her core. Right above the spot that ached in her and that she was now causing to ache in Rukia as well.

And slowly she worked her way up, planting soft kisses along the way. She completely ignored the boobs and ended her trail of kisses between Rukia's clavicles. Then broke away looked Rukia in the eyes and said "You're more beautiful in real life than I ever could dream."

Rukia smiled.

"How can you say that when I'm only half naked?" She asked.

Isane went red and briefly looked down at Rukia's pants, then back up at her eyes. She imagined how Rukia would look sitting just as she was with nothing on; legs slightly spread, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back and supporting herself with her arms. She wondered if Rukia's pussy would look as pretty as the rest of her did then decided that it was time for her to show some skin too.

"Good point, we'll both have to get naked then." She said as she peeled the layers off of her upper body, Rukia looking on toward the figure of beauty towering before her.

Much to her surprise and excitement, Isane's boobs flopped out from the rising hem of her shirt and sweater, and much to her pleasure, Isane's nipples were already hard.

She rose to her feet too now and placed her hands upon the waist of the form before her, and slid them upward, finally touching the flesh she had longed for so long to touch.

"My my." she said arriving at Isane's chest. It was plumper than she expected and certainly plumper than hers. She made the comparison without envy, instead thinking about how fun they would be to play with.

"Can I… touch you here?" She asked, her index finger poised millimeters away from the nub.

"Please." Isane said feeling a tingle at the nipple, its confirmatory display of her arousal arousing her further.

"K." Rukia said, then pressed her finger onto it, mushing the hard nub into the soft flesh surrounding it, then letting it spring back outward. After she sensuously she tilted it around and about like the c-stick on a GameCube controller.

"And can I, kiss, this one?" She asked.

"Mhm." Isane said with a nod, her teeth biting her lower lip, her body tense in expectation.

"K." Rukia said then approached it slowly. Meeting it first with the tip of her tongue, then with her lips. She lightly sucked on the nub and flicked at it with her tongue. Doing all this while looking up at Isane and holding her gaze.

As Isane expected, it felt quite nice, the warm wetness of Rukia's mouth, the gentle manner with which she touched.

She pulled away and replaced her mouth with a hand, and went at the other with her mouth, then wrapped her free arm around Isane's waist holding her close.

Isane clearly enjoyed it, but given lack of a strong reaction she figured that she needed to touch more forcefully, so she squeezed the other boob hard enough to feel the pectoral muscle underneath the mound of flesh. The sound Isane made in response to this confirmed her suspicions so she repeated the action and added a light grazing of her teeth.

Isane's legs shook and she grabbed onto Rukia to steady herself.

"Whoa you ok there?" Rukia asked playfully.

"Yeah. You're good at this." Isane said in a low breathy manner.

Rukia laughed "Nah, I'm just good at reading you." she said breaking away to speak.

She then softly pinched the wet nip with her thumb and middle finger watching her face.

"Bite it." Isane whispered.

Rukia's eyebrows shot up. She wasn't expecting that at all. But with all intention to comply with the request she put her mouth on it again and resumed the teasing with her teeth. Isane arched her back forward nearly shaking at Rukia's teasing.

And then Rukia bit down and rolled it back and forth between her front teeth, hard enough to elicit pain, soft enough to avoid damage.

Isane's eyes watered at the painful pleasure and she grit her teeth.

Rukia's pulled her head away with her teeth still firmly holding onto the nipple and then let it pop out of her mouth.

Isane's legs were shaking and she cooed out a soft "hooo."

Rukia had thus assumed control again.

"Stand with your back against the wall." she instructed, nudging Isane toward it.

"Why?" Isane asked walking backwards towards a wall that she didn't see, trusting Rukia's guiding hands that lay planted at her hips.

"So I don't have to hold you up while I make you suffer." she responded as they made their way to their destination. With Isane's back against the wall Rukia began to run her fingernails up and down Isane's stomach. She acted like she was going to lick at Isane's other nipple, making a move toward it, but she stopped short, blew on it softly, and laughed.

"You're mean." Isane whined though she was totally enjoying Rukia's dominating touch and playing along with whatever game they were playing.

"No I'm not, I'll make you cum soon." Rukia said as she ran her finger back and forth just inside the hem of Isane's pants.

"I'm going in here now ok?" She said proceeding carefully. Having consideration for the fact that it was both their first time together and Isane's first time in general.

Isane nodded slowly, nervously. Fearful with anticipation. Bracing herself against the wall and totally wanting it all.

Rukia, having gained permission, slipped her hand into Isane's underwear, between her legs, and buried her middle and ring finger inside her all in one fluid motion.

Isane gasped, involuntarily rising to her toes.

Rukia pulled her fingers out a little bit, then pushed them back in, to the knuckles this time. Then she wiggled them around in Isane's warm wet mushiness. Her fingers were little in size and easy to accommodate but they had substantial effect.

"It doesn't hurt right?" She asked just to be sure.

"Mm-mm." Isane said shaking her head, thinking that this felt much better than when she did it herself.

"Good." She said, then began to move her fingers a little bit faster.

Isane braced herself against the wall with one of her hands and the other went to one of Rukia's shoulders as her breathing quickened.

Then Rukia suddenly stopped her fingering and pulled her fingers out of Isane and her pants.

"Why did you sto-" she began to say in a complaining tone then stopped when Rukia put the fingers in her mouth, licked them clean, then said "you taste good."

A most arousing display.

Then Rukia went right back in. She loved the way Isane drew in her breath and then groaned upon the insertion of her fingers.

But Isane was taking this well, very well. She clearly enjoyed Rukia's actions but was far more calm and collected than Rukia wanted. She still had her senses about her. So Rukia redirected her attention to Isane's clitoris and grazed it with the tip of her index finger.

Isane's hips quaked and her lower jaw shivered at the touch.

Rukia smirked, then she flicked it twice, touching it with the smallest of motions of her fingertips. And Isane began to react the way Rukia wanted her to.

She pushed Isane's back against the wall and held her there as she started to massage the part with more force, swirling her finger around it as she worked on her boobs with her mouth and a hand.

Rukia quickened the pace of her fingers and continued the swirling of her tongue, and Isane progressively got more vocal, whimpering, moaning, softly producing phonemic fragments yet saying nothing.

Rukia's eyes were closed as she made oral love to the boob in her mouth, Isane's sounds, smell, and feel turning her on to a high degree. Without a thought she bit on the nipple in her mouth Isane screamed.

"Sorry!" Rukia exclaimed thinking that she hurt her, as she watched a literal tear run down Isane's face.

"Again… pleease." Isane said feebly.

Rukia's was amazed, she didn't know Isane was this turned on.

"Look at me." She instructed with her arm movements slowed but uninterrupted.

Isane obeyed, locking eyes with Rukia. The tear and the redness and the expression upon her face made it look to Rukia that she was about to cry, but she knew this was not the case. She gently wiped the tear away, then placed a caressing hand on Isane's warm rosy cheek. She rose up to her tippy tippy toes and coaxed Isane downward so she could kiss her, which she did for a short sweet moment.

"Are you gonna cum for me soon?" Rukia asked as she broke away from Isane's lips.

"Mhm." Isane said.

"Beautiful." Rukia responded, then took the boob into her hand, lifting it gently from the bottom with an upturned palm. She gently kissed the side of the soft squishy flesh, the skin of which felt so smooth against her lips.

And then just as gently she took the nipple and the flesh surrounding it into her mouth. She sucked on it softly and rhythmically, as if she was trying to coax milk from its glands. And then with gradually increasing force she bit down upon it, the increase in pressure accompanied by a quickening of the pace of the hand in Isane's pants. And Rukia watched as Isane's eyes and head rolled back in bliss.

She released the pressure and sucked at it softly again. Then bit down and softly squished Isane's tiny little clit between her thumb and fingertip. Overwhelmed with sensation, Isane's legs buckled and she collapsed to the ground.

Rukia continued her efforts uninterrupted however as she caught Isane, followed her down, and held her, free arm wrapped around the twitching and spasming girls shoulders. She kissed Isane again, hungrily and aggressively as Isane struggled to kiss back, lacking the necessary coordination.

Rukia put her hand back into Isane's pants and resumed her motions and soon the orgasm came upon the girl. Isane's legs clasped together despite her attempts to keep them open for Rukia. Her hands fumbled about looking for something to hold onto and found nothing. So she wrapped her arms around Rukia and held on tight.

She rode the wave for as long as she could as the pleasure of her orgasm climbed and climbed further. Sensory inputs clamored overwhelmingly upon her body and brain, and she gave up.

"Please." She begged as she tried to pull Rukia's arm out of her pants.

Rukia ceased immediately, both because Isane had asked her to and because the force with which Isane was pulling on her arm and gripping it was substantial and near painful in force.

Isane was stronger than Rukia expected, and more sensitive, and kinkier. And as she held Isane in her arms, the girl making her subtle post orgasmic twitches she looked oh so beautiful, and vulnerable, and cute.

After a couple moments Isane calmed and very noticeably righted the pace of her breathing.

And then she laughed.

Rukia giggled. "Was that good for you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Isane said then rose up a bit so that she could kiss Rukia again. They united their lips, Rukia tilting her head down to meet Isane's, Isane tilting her chin up to meet Rukia's.

As they made out on the floor Isane gained ever more mental clarity while Rukia became ever more consumed by her arousal. She didn't realize it but the balance of power was shifting in Isane's favor, a fact she was made greatly aware of when she suddenly felt Isane's hand slide from her back, to her butt, between her legs, and onto her crotch, which Isane massaged through the fabric of her pants. Rukia realized that Isane was now leaning down to kiss her, and that her chin was tilted upward to kiss Isane. She realized that she was now wrapped comfortably in Isane's arms. She wondered when and how they had assumed such an arrangement, a nice arrangement at that.

Isane then broke the kiss and calmly said "I think it's your turn now."

That statement, and the almost nonchalant way with which Isane said it simply gave her chills.

A slightly intimidated but aroused "Ok." was all she said in response.

"Let's go to bed though, this floor is cold." Isane continued, this time in a tone of voice that was more like herself.

"Ok." Rukia said rising to her feet. "I don't need my pants right?" she said flirtatiously.

Isane laughed. "Nope." she said eager to see them come off.

"Alright then." Rukia said, rising to her feet to stand squarely before Isane. She began to pull her pants down but Isane had another idea and stopped her.

"Let me." She said softly pushing Rukia's hands out of the way.

Isane clearly wanted to assume control, and Rukia let her.

Isane rose to her knees now, her crotch still warm and sensitive and tingly, and slowly and gently pulled the fabric down and off of Rukia's body. She savored the moment, the first revelation of Rukia's body. Pants removed, she then paused and watched as Rukia stepped out of legs of the crumpled fabric on the floor, each of her bare feet making contact with the floor without making a sound. She thought to herself that Rukia moved with great elegance and delicateness as she took in the visual detail of her body, clothed now only by a delicate looking pair of black underwear. The blackness of the garment hiding what would otherwise be a visually noticeable quantity of moisture soaked into the fabric.

She pulled Rukia close now, feeling the body before her and with the proximity, the girls scent became apparent. Isane immediately recognized it for what it was. It aroused and attracted her and she, much to Rukia's pleasure, looked toward the source, and then mashed her face into it, making a long lick up her anatomy through the warm wet fabric.

She broke away and stood then removed the last of her own clothes. Then she took Rukia's hand and led her to the bed. She laid her down upon it climbed atop her and planted two kisses on Rukia's stomach.

Then she grabbed at the hem of Rukia's panties and looked up at her. Rukia nodded and Isane pulled them off. Then she gazed upon the flesh she had exposed. It was, as she expected, just as pretty as the rest of Rukia's body. But she didn't want to stare, and she knew Rukia's was looking at her, and she was already feeling nervous and a bit embarrassed so she went at it with her face. Its soft smell, its shine, and the fact that it was Rukia's all calling to her. Inches away and with her tongue outstretched slightly to meet it, the nervousness overcame her and she stopped.

"I-I've never done this before. I don't know what I'm doing." She said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Rukia said, rising up to her elbows and pulling away a bit.

"But I want to." Isane said crawling after her.

"Then, I dunno, don't overthink it, you'll be fine. In fact, how about this, do it the way you'd want me to do it to you."

"Ok." Isane said then looked back down at it, psyching herself up. Her visual inspections making Rukia feel very self-conscious and embarrassed as well.

"It's pretty." Isane commented looking at it with its inner lips protruding slightly. Their structure reminiscent of the petals of a flower.

"Thanks." Rukia said, her face pinkish too now.

Isane looked up and smiled then looked back down at it with its plump exterior.

"This is going to be quite a mouthful." She thought to herself as she moistened her lower lip and settled in closer. She looked up again at Rukia again for a moment then closed her eyes and dove in.

And it was quite a mouthful, a good one at that. She enjoyed experiencing a taste other than her own. The movements of her tongue and lips were slow and deliberate. It was more of a tactile inspection and an exploration than an act undertaken to please another. In fact she was so focused in experiencing the taste and feel of Rukia's pussy that she did not notice the way Rukia breathed in deeply upon contact nor the soft "ohh." she let out at the touch. But when Rukia let out a low growling moan of a "yesss" and grabbed her wild silvery hair in response to a slow upward lick, Isane remembered her goal and opened her eyes.

She repeated the motion again and again, slow, deliberate, and precise. She looked up and across Rukia's flat planar stomach and between the low lumps of her boobs to see her face, watching how Rukia reacted. As fun as this was for her, she took her work very seriously and was focusing very hard, trying to do a good job. She ignored the stirring in her own loins that doing this caused in her and focused in on Rukia's rhythms instead, following them. She had become in tune with the way she twitched, the way her grip on her hair increased and decreased and tugged at her roots depending on how hard she licked and where.

With every long lick her tongue pushed Rukia's clit back into its hood and gradually she focused more and more attention toward it despite how much she enjoyed hooking her tongue into the rim of Rukia's vaginal opening to feel its taste, muscular strength, and texture.

"Right there." Rukia said in a strained manner as she rather forcefully pushed Isane's face down and her own hips upward. It was a bit suffocating but Isane liked it and she happily continued to eat away.

Rukia grabbed one of her own boobs with her free hand, they wanted to be touched too, but Isane saw this and slapped her hand away, replacing it with her own. She grabbed the other boob too, allowing the full weight of her head to push into Rukia's crotch, and she massaged the soft little lumps with symmetric motions. Her thumbs flicking back and forth across the nub of Rukia's nipples. All aspects of her touch were gentle in execution though of sufficient pressure and force to drive Rukia over the edge, which Rukia announced in the most feminine of tone Isane had ever heard Rukia produce.

"I'm cumming!" she said, hips bucking and shaking against Isane's face.

Isane squeezed the boobs with firmness, holding the girl down as she came and she sucked her clit with similar force. She didn't lick it at all. She just sucked, holding on to it with the inward pressure. And after a solid moment of this, of feeling Rukia's body squirm and twitch below her, she finally let her go, releasing the mounds, and removing her lips from Rukia's vertical ones.

She moved with intention to kiss Rukia softly and say something to her, all romantic like and gentle, but Rukia had come down fast and with a grunt flipped Isane onto her back instead.

#Feisty.

And in a flash Isane found herself with her legs pushed back, her knees just about touching her chest and Rukia aggressively eating her out. It was shocking. She had never been in a position like this in the presence of another; legs spread so wide, everything out in the open and exposed. But it was for that very reason that she found it arousing. She liked Rukia's dominating forcefulness and goddam did it feel good too. While she touched Rukia in a manner that would best be described as polite and careful, Rukia touched her aggressively and with crudeness. It was erratic too. She'd jab her tongue deep into the opening of her vagina, suck at the elastic flesh of her labia and lick at her clit, head shaking and bobbing about as she did so. Her touch was a chaotic sensory barrage, and Isane simply laid back and took it, thinking to herself that this must be how it feels to chew 5 Gum.

But Rukia soon calmed a bit and she adopted a somewhat regular pattern. She included a bit more finger play as well and Isane came again shortly thereafter, just as intensely as before, her orgasm not unsubstantial.

Rukia crawled up the larger girl's body and in sharp contrast to her preceding actions kissed Isane softly and tenderly.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away." She said to a shivering and uncoordinated Isane. "I get a bit too excited sometimes."

"It's fine." Isane said. "I actually really like your aggression."

"Aggression." Rukia said finding that description a bit weird, then accepting it as accurate. "I've never thought myself to be aggressive."

"Oh. I didn't mean it critically." Isane said.

"I didn't take it as criticism. I took it as an interesting assessment. In fact it makes sense compared to how gentle you are." Rukia said causing Isane to blush with her typical and all too common embarrassment.

"Why are you blushing?" Rukia asked knowing full well the reason why while playfully running a finger across Isane's jawline.

"I don't know. Would you prefer it if I was more aggressive?" Isane asked.

"What! No. Never. You're perfect the way you are." Rukia said reassuringly and affectionately.

"So you enjoyed it!?" Isane said clearly surprised and underestimating herself.

"Oh yeah! You sure this is your first time?" Rukia said playfully.

Isane laughed and said yes, defending the truth of her claim and feeling quite flattered.

"I just wish you'd fuck me with those beautiful long fingers." Rukia said.

"Ok." Isane said then grabbed Rukia's ass, moving with clearly sexual intent.

"Right now!?" Rukia asked.

"Oh I thought you wanted me to." Isane responded.

"Well I thought you were done?"

"Oh I am done, I definitely can't handle any more of you right now. But if you want more of me I'll totally give it."

Rukia looked Isane in the eye, and then kissed her deeply, passionately, hungrily.

"Fuck me then." Rukia said, loving the fact that Isane was so eager to please her.

"Hai!" Isane said, ready, excited, and motivated then pulled Rukia down for a kiss.

Chest to chest, skin on skin, Rukia's body felt so comfortable atop hers. She was light, and warm, and she just kind of fit. Isane felt that Rukia somehow belonged on top of her. It felt so right and she was glad she decided to put out this night and make this happen between them.

And she did her thing, touching Rukia with the gentle deliberateness Rukia enjoyed. She ran her hands down the contours of Rukia's back. Feeling the bones, the ridges, and the muscle through her skin, then grasped her soft meaty cheeks again.

She dispatched two of her fingers to go in-between, accidentally grazing Rukia's asshole along the way eliciting from her a playful "ooh!" Isane chuckled softly and twiddled her middle finger about, tickling it. Rukia laughed. "You're not going to finger me there are you?" she asked jokingly.

"I will if you ask me to." Isane responded completely seriously.

"Heh, perhaps another day." Rukia said. She had never played with her own asshole before but considered it now and was wondering if Isane liked that kind of thing. Isane didn't, but the nature of this exchange understandably suggested it to Rukia.

"Ok then." Isane said in response then moved onward to massage the still moist area around Rukia's vaginal opening with her fingertips.

Rukia let out a deeper and more sexually charged _"ooh" _then resumed kissing her, rotating her hips upward to assist Isane in her efforts. And into the kiss Isane smiled, satisfied and proud in the knowledge that she was doing something very right, then thought to herself that the familiar anatomy of Rukia's body probably played a factor and was thus sexually advantageous.

She considered Rukia's advice from before, the advice to touch her the way she would want to be touched and decided that she wanted to hold Rukia, to wrap her body around Rukia's in a way that Rukia, due to her comparatively and objectively diminutive size, regrettably could not do for her.

So she withdrew her massaging hand and rose taking Rukia with her, the unification of their lips unbroken. Sitting up straight now, Rukia wrapped her legs around Isane's waist and her arms loosely around her neck. It was nice, the way Rukia clung to her so Isane decided to remain like this for some time, and play with Rukia's previously inaccessible boobs for a bit.

Rukia, enjoyed how Isane massaged her tiny little titties, one in each hand, and rolled the nubs of her nipples about between the middle joints of her index and middle fingers.*

But she soon stopped this, and relocated her lips to Rukia's neck, a hand to her pussy, and an arm to her waist.

She massaged the area around Rukia's clit, orbiting the center with her the tip of a finger, coaxing the little nub to come out to play.

And it did. So she played with it for a bit, making Rukia whimper with each deft touch. But Rukia had expressed a desire to be penetrated so before things went too far along Isane instructed Rukia to turn around.

Rukia did, though she did not know exactly in what position Isane wanted her, whether it be on all fours or something else altogether.

"Like how-?" Rukia asked as she turned herself halfway round standing on her knees.

"Juust like this." Isane said smoothly, wrapping her arm around Rukia and pulling her back toward her body and into her embrace, then reached down to spread Rukia's legs apart.

She wrapped one arm about Rukia's chest, and grasped a boob again and just held it, not moving her hand or her fingers about, not squeezing, just holding her hand in place there. She tickled Rukia's check with a nudge from her nose, then kissed her in the same spot, breaking away to look down at Rukia's face as she slid her hand down her stomach.

Rukia ran her hand across Isane's arm and looked up at her.

And Isane, holding the girls gaze, slid two of her fingers down past her clit, up and down across the groove between her inner and outer labial lips, and then plunged her fingers up and into Rukia with a smooth curl of her wrist.

Rukia groaned and rolled her head to the side, resting it against the pillowy mass of Isane's boob.

"Is it good?" Isane asked as she felt about Rukia's insides, flexing her fingers and stretching the girls flesh.

"Mhm." Rukia responded, losing herself in the feeling. Her own fingers simply weren't as filling as Isane's, no matter how many she'd try to cram in there, and things like this simply felt better when someone else did them, at least to Rukia they did.

Isane moved her fingers about inside her searching for that spot in her she'd rub and play with when she was alone, that rough wrinkly spot somewhere on the frontal wall of her vaginal canal. As she looked for it she wondered if Rukia lacked that region.

She slowed the movement of her fingers to a crawl and paid close attention to the textures she was feeling, and then she found it, it was smoother than she had expected, and in not exactly the same place. She started to rub and stimulate it, and Rukia's toes curled in response to the touch, but Rukia didn't want to be touched that softly, so she reached up and pulled Isane's head down to kiss her then whispered "Fuck me harder."

Isane complied pushing her fingers all the way in then drew them out, keeping the same forward curling pressure she was previously applying, and thrust them back in.

Rukia groaned in pleasure, lifting her leg up off the bed to help Isane use all she could of her fingers. And Isane did, and she loved it, so she moved the other leg as well, spreading it further outward without lifting it off the surface of the bed. This time Isane's fingertips brushed up against Rukia's cervix. She was surprised to feel such a comparatively hard and stiff ring like structure so she felt at it again to make sure she was in fact touching what she thought she was touching.

"Is that your cervix?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"And this doesn't hurt?" She said swirling her finger around it.

"No, well, yes when you push on it but it's the good kind of hurt. Don't worry, its ok if you leave me sore." Rukia said.

"Sore." Isane thought to herself finding the word extremely arousing in this context, then resumed and quickened the pace and forcefulness of her fingers.

Rukia writhed against her, becoming ever noisier as this went on, and Isane steadily continued to give her this pleasure. Rukia began to toss and turn about erratically now and Isane felt that she seemed to be forcing herself to endure it. So to both to finish her off and overwhelm her she let go of the titty she had been rhythmically squeezing, licked two of her fingertips like someone preparing to turn a stuck page in a book, and dispatched them to Rukia's clit. No ramp up, Isane touched it from the get go with rapidity.

"My… god.." Rukia said, strained and with what little strength she could muster.

"Just a little more." Isane said softly, encouraging her to hold on and take it which Rukia fully intended to do anyway.

And very soon thereafter Rukia felt herself tighten around Isane's unrelenting fingers, and a sense of panicked and chaotic overwhelming bliss come upon her. Her body jerked and twitched and she clutched and pulled at the sheets, pulling the fabrics underneath the mattress and absolutely fucking up the bedspread in the process.

She was clearly cumming, and she was cumming hard, and yet Isane did not stop. She kept at it and decided to keep at it until Rukia begged her to stop. And so as Rukia's movements became more violent, so did hers. The thrusting of her fingers was audible now and forceful enough to rock Rukia's hips up and down, bouncing the smaller girl on the mattress. The twitching of her other hand enough hurting her own wrist.

Rukia could only endure for a couple moments more, moaning, whimpering, breathing raggedly, but finally it had become too much.

"I can't! It's so! Please…" she said hurriedly feeling so overwhelmed.

And so Isane stopped and Rukia let out the softest sighing moan. A moan that sounded like her lungs were deflating.

Then she just lied there, her body and her grip upon the sheets limp and loose.

So Isane wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She brought her fingering hand upward intending to savor one last taste of Rukia for the night. But Rukia, lost in the moment assuming the fingers were intended for her intercepted. Taking Isane's hand into her hands and guided the fingers into her mouth, breathing haggardly and strongly through her nostrils as she suckled upon them.

Isane was amazed. At first sad that Rukia had stolen the privilege of licking the fluids off of her fingers she soon instead felt quite turned on by the display. She didn't know what to do or say so she just decided let her have them for as long as she wished.

Satisfied, Rukia let the fingers go, and said a soft "Thank you."

Isane wrapped her second arm Rukia around her and just held her, close and secure, and whispered the word "Always."

Rukia smiled. She felt so satisfied and comfortable, and she knew in that as far as proximity to Isane was concerned in moments like this, she forevermore wanted to be the little spoon.

She ran her fingers up and down Isane's arm, the arm about her chest and smiled a warm smile. Then Isane began to speak.

"And like that, my virginity is gone." She said.

Rukia laughed "And are you satisfied with its loss?"

"Mhm. I expected it to be terrible, clumsy, and awkward. This though, this was amazing."

"Good. Though it often goes as you expected, it doesn't have to, and I'm glad that it didn't."

"Yeah." Isane said a bit distantly in her pondering tone.

"More importantly however," Isane continued. "I have you."

Moved by the sweetness, Rukia turned her head upward to kiss Isane on the cheek and said "And I have you too."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Then kissed each other, softly, tenderly, sweetly, and lovingly. Then laid down face to face with each other, together with almost as much physical closeness as their previous arrangement, and softly caressed and kissed each other for a period of time. Finally they slowed when the haze of sleepy tiredness came over them.

Isane's eyes brightened up though and she said "So, about those dumplings…"

"Oh god I'm so hungry but I'm so tired I'd rather just sleep instead." Rukia responded.

"Nonsense. Just wait here. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you." Isane said then popped up out of the bed, found her plain white undies on the floor, pulled them and only them on, then bouncily strode out of the room, Rukia watching it all. She returned about a minute and a half later moving with the same bouncy liveliness with which she went to find Rukia on all fours, crawling around the bed and fixing the sheets as lazily as she could possibly manage. Her face was toward the headboard and thus Isane was presented with a nice view of her butt, clad in her plain black panties which she had put back on while Isane was gone.

She stopped in her tracks when the image met her eyes so she could take it in, then proceeded on into the room.

"Nice outfit." She said upon arrival at the bed.

"Wh- oh." Rukia said then laughed. "You too." she said looking at Isane in her white briefs.

Isane smiled, appreciating the compliment then got in bed.

"Here we are." She said placed the warm Tupperware container along with some napkins in the spot on between them then said "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Rukia repeated, wondering what she did to deserve a girlfriend as cute as this.

And so they ate to their fill then fell asleep in the each other's arms, cozy, comfortable, and satisfied. Happy with the events of the afternoon and the evening that had transpired between them. Happy to finally be together.

. . .

*Proximal Interphalangeal Joint 


	15. CH14: Breathe

.

* * *

**Breathe**

Me The Machine by Imogen Heap

* * *

Authors note: The first scene of this chapter takes place before the events of Bodies Intertwined. Specifically it's the morning after Unohana and Rangiku slept together.

. . .

Rangiku woke up naked and alone in a bed that wasn't her own. An arrangement that was all too familiar. It was that of a one night stand which did not sit well with her.

She sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbed her eyes, and heard only the sounds of silence.

"I guess she went to work." She thought feeling disappointed. But then she smiled, remembering that Unohana was quite a dedicated captain.

She looked at the clothes strewn about the bed and floor and saw Unohana's loose white shirt. She grabbed it and turned it over in her hands, inspecting it with fondness. Then she put it on. It was comfortable, long, and loose. And it smelled good too.

Then she saw Unohana's underwear - plain, white, and without any frills - lying forgotten at the foot of the bed. She picked it up and ran her thumb across the soft fabric and smiled, recalling the sight of Unohana pulling it off of her body with haste. It too smelled like Unohana albeit in a different way.

Then she dropped it and set off to the bathroom as she needed to pee. As she walked through the empty abode her smile faded. The uneasiness she had woken with had returned. She had fallen for the great captain, she had fallen for sure, but she was unsure if Unohana had fallen for her too.

She opened the bathroom door then froze in her shuffling tracks. For in the bathtub lied none other than the one who was preoccupying her mind. And with the casual placidness that was typical of her Unohana turned her head and said, "Good morning, Rangiku-san."

"G-good morning. I'm sorry. I thought you had left." Rangiku said averting her gaze.

"Not yet, I decided to relax a bit into the morning. Do not worry though, come in, I will give you the necessary privacy." she said then pulled the curtains closed and turned the water on letting it flow loudly.

Confused at first, Rangiku soon understood, took a hesitant step toward the toilet, sat upon it, and peed.

She dried herself upon completion of her morning urination, then flushed. The flush loud enough for Unohana to hear.

As Rangiku turned on the water of the sink, Unohana turned off the water to the tub. Then she listened as Rangiku washed her hands and face, thinking about the woman she had just spent the night with and what she truly meant to her.

Then carefully and politely Rangiku pulled at the curtain and said "I'm finished."

Unohana responded by pulling the curtain fully open and saying "Ok."

Surprised and still a bit on edge, Rangiku stood frozen as she glanced at Unohana's nude and beautiful form, warped and slightly obscured beneath the water's surface.

"You're wearing my shirt." Unohana commented.

"Wh- oh yeah. It smells nice, It smells like you." Rangiku said with a blush.

Unohana smiled. Seeing this side of Rangiku intrigued and excited her.

"And are you comfortable?" She asked.

"Yes. You look comfortable too."

"Oh I am. I'd invite you to join me but sadly this tub can only accommodate one."

Rangiku smiled feeling a bit reassured, then she looked at Unohana's long black hair and felt a desire to touch it.

"Can I wash your hair then?" She asked.

Unohana did not respond immediately. Instead she studied Rangiku's face for a moment, then smiled softly and said "Yes. That would be nice."

Rangiku's face lit up and Unohana felt a little warm inside, enjoying the fact that she could have such an emotional effect upon Rangiku. That something as small as this could make her this happy.

"My shampoo is over there." she said, lifting a leg out of the water to point toward the bottle with her toes.

Rangiku smirked now. She liked that she could bring out Unohana's sexy side, or rather in this case, that Unohana brought it out for her.

She grabbed the bottle and sat on the edge of the tub, slightly behind Unohana. And Unohana sat up a bit, giving Rangiku access to the full length of her partially wet hair running down her back.  
"Thank you." Rangiku said as she with cupped hands began to moisten the relatively dry portions of Unohana's hair.

Unohana tilted her head back a bit.

"Water in your eyes?" Rangiku asked looking at her face with her closed eyes.

"No, just enjoying this." Unohana responded then let out a deep long breath.

Rangiku smiled, and kept wetting her hair. Then she grabbed the shampoo, squeezed a significant quantity into her palm, and proceeded to lather it into Unohana's hair. Massaging her scalp as she did so.

Unohana smiled too now, clearly enjoying Rangiku's efforts.

"Good?" Rangiku asked.

"Very." Unohana responded.

Rangiku was glad, glad to give Unohana comfort. Then she reached for the shampoo again as more hair needed lathering and washing.

Soothed by Rangiku's tender touch and with her eyes closed, Unohana's mind returned to the dream she had woken to that morning.

She did not remember its exact beginning, instead only vaguely remembered herself and Kenpachi Zaraki walking toward each other in a sparse and almost lifeless field. What she remembered clearly however was that for some reason they had ended up fucking. Not having sex, not making love, but fucking. And fucking aggressively at that. In fact, it wasn't so much that they were fucking but rather that he was fucking her.

She was prostrate with her face in the earth, hands clutching at the deadened grass and roots, her posterior raised skyward, available and open, receptive to his penetration. And penetrate he did. Aggressively, almost savagely, railing away with no regard for her pleasure. And she enjoyed every bit of it. Though consentual, she enjoyed the forceful manner with which he took from and used her body.

And when he pulled out of her sore vagina, spit on her anus and began to penetrate that orifice too, she loved it just as much despite the pain. A pain substantial enough that she fumblingly and with haggard gasping breaths grabbed at his blade lying on the ground before her, put it in her mouth, and bit down on its steel. Biting hard enough to crack it. Biting down so that she could bear it. Its cutting edge pointed outward but still its metal cut into the flesh of her cheeks for he had wrapped his hands around the blade, and was pulling back on it. Holding her semi-upright and pulling her back toward him as he thrusted forth into her. His hands bleeding from the force of his grip. The blade her bridle.

He filled her insides with the full magnitude of his penis and soon with the fluids of his ejaculation as well. Twitching and convulsing as he had his orgasm.

And like that the assault was over. He pulled out, seemingly painfully, and flopped down to the ground, defeated by his own efforts. Exhausted and almost immobile he lied on the ground, beast like and sweaty in his tattered fabrics. Vibrance and fortitude gone from his form and fading from his penis.

But she rose above him, naked, trembling, but strong with vaginal lubrication and semen running down her inner thighs. She grabbed his sword, sat atop him with her anatomy against his, and drove his blade through the center of his chest and into the earth beneath him. Gliding it through, all the way down to the hilt. He made no protest as she did so, only letting out a faint groan. Then she lifted her hips slightly, placed his somewhat softened but still sufficiently erect penis against her vaginal entrance, and took it into her again down to the hilt. She ran her hands down his chest, sides and, stomach caressingly and slowly as she grinded her hips slowly, back and forth. Feeling his strong battle honed and scarred form. And as the light faded from his eyes and his blood seeped red and thick from his wound, she had her orgasm and woke with a start.

See she yearned for him in her own way, wanting to feel him destroy her again, to feel that rush again. And she simultaneously resented him. Both because of his manner; his crudeness, his complete and utter lack of refinement, and because he was free. He lived a life she couldn't, at least not anymore. He satisfied his lusts and hungers publicly and openly whereas she hid and buried hers. Sometimes she wondered to what extent he still held back his power and whether if they fought again, if she would be able to kill him and retake her old title. An alluring but misguided fantasy she thought. In the end, she knew in the deepest part of her soul that he had far more potential to grow and develop and gain strength than she did. She knew that her peak, as a fighter and as an individual, was long behind her. His hadn't come yet.

A yearning hatred she had toward him. And some nights, like this, he appeared in her sex dreams. She'd never admit it to herself but fucking him would be a most arousing experience. To discover that side of him if it even existed. And if it did in fact exist and was anything like his usual character then oh how satisfyingly degrading and filthy it would be to fuck him. To use him and be used. She felt ashamed of this fantasy. And she felt disgusted that she would dream of such a thing while being held in a sleeping Rangiku's arms. Rangiku who touched her so tenderly, lovingly, and passionately only hours prior. Who showed her carnal joys she went so long without. And, more importantly, who cared about her and yearned for her affection. She almost woke Rangiku so that they could touch each other again to take her mind off of her woes, but elected to let her continue to sleep.

Lying there motionless and staring at Rangiku's calm sleeping face, she became ever more disgusted with herself. For dreaming her dream, for waking up so stickily aroused, for considering using Rangiku's body in the way she considered using it, for letting herself have sex with Rangiku in the first place. Rangiku, a woman she still felt she didn't deserve the affections of. And when she couldn't take it anymore she apologetically kissed Rangiku on the cheek, got out of bed, and left to take the bath she was taking now.

"I'm done." Rangiku said announcing the completion of Unohana's hair washing. Unohana opened her eyes and saw that her face bore the same countenance of inquietude she detected earlier. Finally Unohana decided to address it.

"What troubles you Rangiku-san?" She asked as Rangiku slumped down and crouched beside the tub, sitting with her arms folded upon its edge. She paused for a moment before she answered.

"Are we just a one night stand?" She asked.

Unohana remained silent. Rangiku continued. "Last night, you said you would take my advice if only for just a night. So was it just for a night? Are we a one night stand?"

"We, I, what do you want us to be?" Unohana asked, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what she wanted them to be. Only knowing that she didn't like seeing Rangiku like this.

"I don't know." Rangiku said. "I just don't want us to be a mere one night stand."

"Do you want us to sleep together again?" Unohana asked.

"It's more than that. You know that. It's, I, I just want to keep feeling the way you make me feel. I don't want you to shut me out and push me away like I know you want to. I can see it. I can feel it. I don't like it."

"We don't have to be a one night stand." Unohana said trying to placate Rangiku's concerns. Her words failed to do so however and Rangiku continued.

"But that's the thing. I don't want you to do it for me. I want you to do it for yourself. I want you to want me. I... I'm sorry. I'm being unreasonable. I'm putting you on the spot right now and asking for things you can't exactly choose to give."

Though she most definitely was doing so, Unohana was understanding. "No it's fine. And I'm sorry that I'm dancing around your questions. The truth is I don't yet know what I want us to be. I'm still figuring this out. I have voiced my concerns to you already, and though you have tried to rid me of them, they still persist in my mind. But still, I also like feeling the way you make me feel. I like it a lot." she said as she wrapped her arms around her knees and shivered despite not at all feeling cold. Rangiku smiled.

Unohana paused for a moment then looked Rangiku in the eyes "I wont push you away Ranigku-chan. But I'm not ready to commi-" she continued but was interrupted by a sudden kiss to her lips.

"Shh." Rangiku said. "Don't say that word."

"Commitment?"

"Yeah." Rangiku said with a frown because Unohana had said it anyway.

Unohana laughed and said "Oops." oddly playfully and almost bashfully.

"I know where your heart lies now. I am satisfied. Thank you." Rangiku said. Her concerns and worries alleviated by Unohana's words. She feeling touched by the affectionate manner with which Unohana referred to her. "You needn't force yourself to say more, Retsu-chan."

"Ok Rangiku-chan." Unohana responded.

Rangiku smiled affectionately and reached out to touch her face.

"Kiss me again." Unohana whispered.

Rangiku leaned in again but before their lips touched Unohana whispered "I like this too by the way."

Rangiku laughed and said "Oh I know you do." And they kissed each other again.

The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes searchingly. Then Rangiku smiled, wearing an amorous expression. And Unohana returned the gaze in kind, though hers was more subdued and rather coy.

"It's getting late." Unohana said. "We should shower and head off to perform our duties."

"Ok." Rangiku responded, liking the fact that Unohana wished to include her in the shower.

Rangiku stood, Unohana pulled the plug from the drain, and Rangiku watched as the woman she so desired rose from the water. Her previously not so discernible form standing now with droplets creeping down. Kinetic despite the momentary stillness. Drips, audible above the low swirling gurgle of the drain, each little splash piercing the tranquility.

Rangiku pulled Unohana's shirt off and laid it on the marble counter then returned to Unohana who waited with outstretched arm.

"Careful, dont slip."

"Thanks." Rangiku said as she took her hand and stepped into the receding pool of water in the bathtub.

Her footing found, Rangiku pulled the curtain closed and Unohana turned round to turn on the water, bending over slighlty as she worked at the faucet handles, balancing the temperature. She knowing full well that Rangiku was most certainly gazing upon the curves of her body as she did so. Both wearing a soft smirk as this transpired.

Adjustments made, she routed the water to the showerhead, turned round, and said "Is the temperature ok for you?" as the water erupted from the showerhead and pelted her back.

Rangiku stepped closer and reached past to test it then confirmed that it was fine. Then they immersed themselves into the stream together.

"Shall I wash your hair now?" Unohana asked after some moments standing and holding each other0.

"That would be sweet." Rangiku said.

So she reached for the shampoo and washed Rangiku's long reddish blonde hair and they proceeded to wash each other's bodies, lathering, cleansing, and touching with tenderness.

Later, after they finished and Rangiku left to the Tenth, Unohana stood dressed and ready in her standard garb, waiting for her lieutenant to arrive. She soon did, arriving right on time. But first Isane slipped into her quarters to grab her medical kit, and emerged again moments later.

"Good morning Taicho." Isane said with a rather excited smile as she joined her. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"You aren't. You are in fact right on time." Unohana said smiling warmly at her lieutenant who she had seen so little of recently.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes. Rangiku, my sister, and I went out. Rukia was there too..." Isane said with a bit of a blush.

"Oh. How are things with you two?" Unohana asked.

"Good." Isane said. "I'm... taking her on a date tonight."

Unohana smiled. Genuinely and feeling not a tinge of jealousy.

"I'm proud of you." She said. "And I hope your date goes well."

"Thank you Taicho." Isane said feeling very encouraged and appreciating her captain's benediction.

"Ready to go?" Unohana asked.

"Hai!" Isane said reaching out for her captains sword.

Unohana, in a rather good mood, handed it to her and they set off to the Fourth together.

. . .

Later during the workday Unohana sat rather idle. Papers and documents strewn before her on her desk. Some of them absentmindedly filled out, others partially skimmed. She twirled her pen round and round in her fingers and with a rather pensive face she thought about her.

"What am I even doing?" She asked herself. Doubts lingering in her mind but unable to take root.

Just like Unohana had done with Isane, she acted on impulse with Rangiku. Just like with Isane, she did things that her rational mind told her she shouldn't. But unlike with Isane, she did not feel a strong sense of regret. Unlike with Isane, she desired to do more with Rangiku, to grow something with her, grow something between them. Something more than a friendship in which they confessed their woes to each other. Rangiku made her feel alive, warm, and less alone, yet not quite whole.

She wanted to be with Rangiku but she didn't accept it to herself. Not yet.

Rangiku decided despite Unohana's reassuring words to accept the possibility of a future in which she and Unohana could not be together. A future in which Unohana suffocated what her heart held for her and pushed her away like she said she wouldn't. Furthermore she decided not to push for something to happen between them and instead allow Unohana to call out to her and pull her close if she chose to do so. Unohana had to want her and act on her own accord if Rangiku was to give herself to her. It had to be balanced. And so she waited and was patient but apprehensive.

Unohana focused in on the demands of her work, it helped to keep her mind off of Rangiku. But feeling the solitude of sleeping alone after such a glorious night and seeing a new radiance upon her lieutenant, a vibrance that could come from one and only one source she felt a mild envy. She wanted what Isane and Rukia had and she could have it. And so the next morning she finally accepted her feelings.

"You were right.. about Rukia." was what Isane said with such a satisfied smile when Unohana inquired about how their date went as they set off to work.

And so on the evening of the next day, Wednesday night, Unohana decided to attend the Shinigami Women's Association Meeting. Not with any intention to address the group, or contribute to the discussions, but with the sole intention to observe. To observe the one who had crept into her mind and her heart. And to observe her lieutenant's happiness. To observe what she and Rukia had between them.

Would they sit together if they didn't already? Would they keep their interactions proper, their involvement unapparent? Or would they struggle with the task, their excitement and young love leaking out slightly, noticeable only by those who knew.

And how would Rangiku behave? What would she do? What would she say? She felt a happy eagerness as the time of the meeting approached and then with a start recognized the emotions she felt for what they were, seeds that could grow into love. An unraveling of binds.

. . .

Rangiku and Nanao arrived first to the Shinigami Women's Association meeting. Rangiku greeted Nanao in her usual semi-flirtatious manner. A manner which slightly annoyed Nanao but which had become the norm in their friendship. Nanao responded in her usual slightly annoyed manner. A manner seemingly reserved uniquely for Rangiku and of course Captain Kyoraku. They sat in their usual spots and waited for the rest to arrive, Rangiku in a pleasant mood, Nanao reviewing her papers and notes with focus.

As the women arrived the empty space brightened with life and energy. Nemu arrived quietly and wordlessly, giving a general nod. The ever jubilant pink haired Yachiru entered boisterously. Rukia and Isane strolled in together, Momo and Tobiume too. Kiyone arrived with a cheerful politeness. And finally with swagger entered Sui-Feng.

All members present, Nanao looked at the time then took her usual spot at the podium and called the meeting to order. But before she could begin, Unohana opened the door and entered.

"Chairwoman!" Nanao said with a bit of surprise. "We weren't expecting you tonight." she said moving with deference to give Unohana the podium.

"An impromptu decision," Unohana responded, gesturing for Nanao to retain her position. "I come as an observer."

"Oh." Nanao said, seeming a bit confused.

"Do not worry, this is not an evaluation. I am quite satisfied with my organization. I simply decided to attend for the first time in a while." Unohana said taking a seat at the table with the rest of the members.

"O-ok." Nanao said.

Yachiru, unlike Nanao, didn't question Unohana's presence. Rather she simply exclaimed "Re-chan!" then rushed over, climbed into her lap and asked if she brought sweets.

"Of course." Unohana said with kindness as she wrapped an arm around Yachiru, produced a sweet bread roll from one of her inner pockets, and handed it to her.

Yachiru giggled excitedly as she took the food item into her hands.

"Hush now President, let the Vice President speak." she said then nodded to Nanao.

And so the meeting resumed with Nanao giving the general announcements.

Unohana looked across to her fellow captain, who sat with her arms folded, slightly standoffish as usual. Sui nodded to acknowledge her. Unohana nodded back, albeit with more grace and pleasantness to it.

She looked to her lieutenant who sat beside Rukia and smiled a small brief smile to greet her, then glanced at Rukia to acknowledge her too. Rukia bowed as best as she could in her seat, and Isane gave a small wave back with delight.

And then with a neutral facial expression she looked to Rangiku. The smallest bit of affection expressed in her eyes, then almost immediately back down to the little girl eating a bun in her lap.

Rangiku shifted in her seat.

"And for the first topic of the evening..."

"WINTER WONDERLAND!" Yachiru exclaimed in a sudden outburst, thrusting her half eaten bun into the air and startling Unohana as well as most present.

"Huh?" Sui said.

"Yes." Nanao continued. "Winter is coming, and so to bring pleasantness to Soul Society the President and I have decided to propose holding a winter carnival of sorts. Winter themed minigames, kiosks trended by approved Rukongai vendors, ice skating, perhaps skiing if we can reserve a mountain."

"Reserve a mountain?" Kiyone said finding the whole idea a bit ridiculous.

"This is a massive undertaking." Sui-Feng said. "Do we really need the money?"

"No. But if we do this we must at least break even."

"Assuming we can afford to put something like this together in the first place." Momo said.

"Assuming it gets cold in the first place." Rangiku said as Isane whispered to Rukia asking if it was even possible to rent a mountain. The whole meeting becoming ever more chaotic and boisterous.

"You said this was your idea?" Rangiku asked Nanao.

"No. It was mine." Yachiru said cheerfully.

Nanao looked exasperated and Unohana was absolutely loving the fact that they were discussing this so seriously.

"Anyway yes, this rides on whether or not it gets cold enough for lakes to freeze and snow to fall." Nanao said trying to maintain order. "And that seems uncertain to me at this point."

"Taicho?" Nanao said looking to Unohana.

"Pardon?"

"Do you know if this winter will be a cold one?" Nanao asked since Unohana seemed to know a bit of everything.

"Well I'm no meteorologist but it does seem uncharacteristically warm for this time of year. I can not say with certainty but we do not seem to be on track for a very cold winter. Sorry President." She said glancing down at Yachiru.

"Awwww." Yachiru said disappointed.

"We have portable winter." Nemu, who had been completely silent until now, said gesturing at Rukia and Isane.

"Us?" Isane said feeling suddenly put on the spot.

"Yes." Nemu responded. "You two could perhaps freeze a lake." she said.

"Freeze a lake!" Rukia exclaimed finding the suggestion ridiculous.

"I only control snow." Isane said.

"Perhaps Toshiro then." Nemu muttered in her same dry tone.

"Wh-" Rukia began to say then stopped herself and grumbled. Nemu could be unintentionally rude sometimes and in this moment Rukia felt a little offended. But Isane squeezed her leg and glanced at her briefly as if to tell her to shake it off which Rukia, being polite and understanding, would have done anyway.

"No-no. Toshiro wouldn't help us." Momo said. "He's far too sulky for that."

"Yeah. If anything, all winter does for him is make him stop complaining about how hot it is." Rangiku said.

Momo and Rangiku shared an understanding glance and the two captains chuckled at the description of their fellow captain.

"Plus it's not an issue of power." Rukia said still feeling a bit argumentative. "I could freeze a lake if I wanted to, it would just come out uneven. The waves would be frozen in place, unless I freeze it slowly."

"How long would that take?" Nemu asked.

"Probably couple days." Rukia responded.

"And no one has the time or patience for that." Kiyone said, understanding and driving Rukia's point home.

"We would have to rent a Zamboni as well." Sui muttered talking to no one specifically.

"And keep refreezing it." Isane said. "If it's not cold enough out. The ice would melt."

"Snow certainly would." Rukia said.

"And if it was cold enough for the snow and ice to endure, it would probably be cold enough for them to arise naturally." Tobiume said.

Nanao sighed.

Unohana finally spoke up. "Ladies please, we are losing focus. The proposition is sound, but perhaps a bit too grand in scope. So start simple with the kiosks and mini-games, a location, and a budget. Perhaps include tentative plans for a reasonably sized pond depending on weather of course. I doubt you'd need to reserve it. Start simple and go from there."

The group made a general sound of agreement and they effortlessly moved on to the next topic, deciding to leave the carnival discussion for another day.

Though somewhat disorderly, Unohana enjoyed the meeting. She liked the energy and casual informality of it all. And she wondered why she previously elected to not attend so much. Still however, the discussions they undertook really weren't for her. She could bring an end to the confusion and discord with but a couple statements. But that would take the fun out of it. The point of the meetings weren't simply to decide upon further action, but to enjoy the process of doing so. To enjoy the deliberation and the unity felt once a consensus was reached.

Perhaps she'd return to _observe_ again. Observing simultaneously as an outsider and insider. Just as she did with life in general. She did so for the rest of the meeting which soon ended. A good decision it was to attend she concluded.

"You doing ok?" she asked Yachiru.

"Hai!"

"And The Kenpachi?"

"Ken-chan is fine. He's really bored lately so he plays shogi to pass the time."

"Shogi?" Unohana asked rather surprised at the revelation and finding it uncharacteristic of him. "Does he enjoy it?"

"I think so. We only started playing recently. Ken-chan gets mad when he loses but we keep on playing."

"You beat him?"

"Mhm. Almost always." Yachiru responded. Unohana almost failed to contain her laughter.

"Perhaps you two should play western chess first instead."

"We have. He says he likes Shogi better even though you kill everything in chess like you're supposed to. I'm going to go play with him now."

"Have fun." Unohana said.

"Hai. I'll tell him Re-chan said hi."

"But I didn't say hi."

"Oh. Alright. Byeee." Yachiru said then hopped off of Unohana's lap and left.

Unohana rose too and looked around. Her lieutenant, Rukia, Kiyone, and Sui were together talking amongst themselves but everyone else had gone.

So she said goodnight and stepped out, wondering why Rangiku left so hurriedly.

To her delight she found Rangiku waiting not too far from the door of the room.

"Good evening." Rangiku said.

"Good evening Rangiku." Unohana said with a warm smile.

"Come to observe the meeting eh?"

"A bit of a white lie. In truth I mainly came to see you."

Rangiku smiled. She had suspected, or more so hoped, that this was the case.

"So, did you bring me something sweet too?" Rangiku asked.

Unohana responded with a kiss.

"Will that do?" She asked.

"So sweet." Rangiku said playfully.

And then with a start they realized that Isane and Rukia were standing right beside them.

Rangiku said "uh-oh." and Unohana muttered "shit" to herself.

"I'm proud of you Taicho." Isane said. Messing with her captain though still a bit meek in her manner.

"Stop it Isane." Unohana said half seriously.

"Yes Taicho." Isane said respectfully and humbly nonetheless.

"Excuse us." Rukia said with a small bow. And then they left.

"I ought not be so bold in public." Unohana said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Eh. It's good that they were the ones to see us." Rangiku responded. Then she had an idea. "We should do something with them. Have a dinner or something. Enjoy life together. The four of us."

"That's a nice idea. I like it. Speaking of which, would you like to go out to dinner tonight."

"Sure!" Rangiku said. "That sounds great."

"Good. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. I'm not quite famished but I do have something of an appetite. Where do you like to go when you go out to eat."

"There is a nice soup place I know. Most of the food is light but it's savory."

"Is the cuisine traditional? I could really go for some nabemono."

"Yes, it is traditional, and they do serve nabemono. I'm fully confident that it is also good."

"You have never tried their nabemono?"

"No. I've only ever gone there alone. I feel it would look strange and would be wasteful to order nabemono alone."

"Aww. Well then it's a good thing I'm here to go with you." Rangiku said playfully.

Unohana giggled her sweet and somehow elegant giggle and said "Yes. It is."

"It's decided then." Rangiku said excitedly as they started to walk. "Should we change into something more fashionable first?"

"It may look like something of a date if we do." Unohana responded. She immediately noticed an air of frustration briefly overcome Rangiku. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. What you say is true. To be fair, I too prefer not to be excessively public with... things. I just wanted to dress a bit better for the occasion."

"The occasion? We're having dinner."

"Yes. That _is _the occasion." Rangiku responded, emphasizing her point.

"I see. So, do you consider this a date?" Unohana asked.

"We needn't call it that, but I feel it may serve a similar purpose. Do you?"

"I look at it the same way you do." Unohana responded.

Rangiku smiled as they stepped outdoors and gazed upon the night sky.

"You know, were it not for the rules of propriety, I'd extend my hand to hold yours." Unohana said.

"And I would feel butterflies and return the gesture in kind."

. . .

AN: Finally Unohana is going for it. Next chapter they have dinner together and maybe desert too ;) See y'all then.


End file.
